Adopted Imprint
by Stefani.Marie09
Summary: She is adopted by vampires. He is a protector of La Push, whose mission is to hate and kill any leech he crosses. What happens when their paths cross and his wolf imprints on the daughter of the very thing he was made to kill? What happens if she is dead set on staying away...but can't?
1. Chapter 1

*****Normal is a word that people don't use when talking about my family. The words they use are weird, strange, loners, awkward, beautiful, gorgeous, graceful, rich, and more but normal...isn't in the category. What is normal anyways? If you look it up in the dictionary it will say, 'of the regular or usual kind' and 'of average intelligence' also 'one that is normal'. There is no exact definition about what "normal" is. The proper word that would describe my family is, SECRET. The definition describes what my family has been for a while, 'kept or planned to be kept from others' knowledge.' My family, excluding myself, is something that people believe to be...fiction. Not real. Make believe, but that is why we have the secret. The thing about my family is...they appear to be human and they are to me but they're not. They are a creature that used to be feared long ago, also some people worship them and claim to be what my family is. Vampires.*****

My name is Samantha Melanie Cullen. I'm 15 years old and I live in a house of seven vampires. I live with my mom, my dad, my uncles, my aunt and my grandparents. My parents are Emmett and Rosalie. They have been married for over seventy years but they don't look like they are in their seventies. You'd think they would be gray-haired, wrinkled and such but they're not. They look like they did when they were turned into vampires. That is the upside to being a vampire but there are downsides to being one too like...not being able to procreate. You're probably thinking "but they have you", yes they have me but I was adopted when I was nine months old. They told me that my birth mother died from cancer a few months after having me. When they first thought about adopting my grandparents; Esme and Carlisle, thought it was kind of dangerous to bring a baby into the family since my Uncle Jasper still had a hard time around humans but they trusted Jasper. When they left empty handed and came to the orphanage they could've chosen any of the other babies, a toddler or even a kid but they chose me. When they brought me back to the house Jasper kinda freaked out and tried to stay away but I would always cry when he would leave so he trained himself to get used to my blood. It surprised them when I cried for five hours straight because he was gone but when he came back I stopped. This may sound wrong but he's my favorite Uncle. Edward and Alice are great too. Alice is my go-to person when it comes to fashion and Edward will always tell me truth when I think someone is lying to me. When I first came they tried to be cautious and keep a little bit of distance until they knew they could handle it which they did. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme didn't have trouble at all.

I didn't always know what they were. I found out when I was twelve years old. I was in our backyard playing with my barbies I just got for my birthday. I heard something move in the trees next to me and being young I wanted to see what it was. As I stepped closer to the trees I saw my mom jump on an elk and kill it. It scared me so bad I screamed grabbing their attention instantly. They explained to me what they were and that was also when I found out that I was adopted. It wasn't until then that I realized the differences between me and them. Eye color, skin tone, body temperature, them never getting older and etc. They were scared that I would hate them for adopting me but I actually loved it. They told me that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what they were because they would either think I was lying and crazy or believe me then try to kill them, but they wouldn't succeed since they are extremely fast.

After I found out what they were we ended up moving a few months after that. We moved from Juneau to Denali right after my birthday, where I met the another vegetarian family lived. When I met Carmen, Eleazar, Tonya, Kate and Irina they spoiled me rotten. Bought me whatever they could. Mom and dad protested because they didn't want it going to my head but it never did. The three of them and Alice were always dressing me up in different clothes and wanting to do mini fashion shows. Before I met we moved I was extremely tender headed but since they always wanted to do my hair...I quickly grew out of it. At first I would bawl my eyes out and try to get away but soon enough I just sat through it. A few years later, my family decided to move to Forks, Washington. They lived there years before I was born and really liked it. I at that point was kinda tired of moving so I begged them to stay with Carmen, Eleazar, Tonya, Irina and Kate. It broke all our hearts but they eventually let me stay. They came up all the time to visit. They came up for my birthday, holidays and I even went down there few now and then. I went to public school in Alaska but never had any friends over for the simple fact that I live with vampires. I was usually left alone since there were always gone, always traveling and hunting so I basically did what I wanted, we just didn't tell my parents that. Whatever I wanted included going to parties, clubs and finding random guys to sleep with. Call me slutty if you want but I don't care. I've had a few boyfriends but they never lasted long because they couldn't handle me. When I turned sixteen we all took a trip to England. It was amazing, especially when I got my car. I didn't go to Forks much after that except for a few holidays and Edwards wedding to a girl named Bella. I absolutely love her. Even though she is two years older than me, we were like best friends or twins. Then about a month after they got married, Bella ended up having a daughter which shocked us all because we didn't know it was possible. Nobody outside of our family knows about her right now. Now that I'm seventeen and just graduated early, I've decided to go home...to Forks, to my family.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been packing my bags, getting ready to head to Forks for the last couple hours. Tonya and Kate have been helping me make sure I have everything I need. Irina decided to head to Forks to apologize to Bella about how she acted at the wedding. Carmen and Elezar have been on vacation in Ireland visiting Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. When my phone rang I quickly grabbed it off of my nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hey Sami-san." Bella's voice said from the other end.

"Jelly Belly...how's everything?" I asked tossing Kate a couple pairs of my shoes to be packed.

"Great...How are things there?" she asked.

"Um...packing. I've been doing it for two days practically." I said with annoyance.

"How come?"

"I have so much crap, it's unreal.." I answered with a laugh.

"Are you taking the big furniture?" Kate asked closing one of the boxes.

"Um...did they get any furniture for my room?" I ask Bella who is trying to quiet a crying Renesmee.

"I think so...Baby it's ok...ssh." I snickered as Renesmee let out a screech that echoed in the phone.

"No, Bella says that she thinks they got me some."

"That's promising." Tonya laughed.

"I'd love to talk to you more but Renesmee is having a fit and Jake just got here." Bella sighed. I think it's weird that my family can't stand this Jacob kid or his friends but they let them come over. If I didn't like someone, I sure as hell wouldn't let them come over.

"Ok, tell everyone I said hi and that I love them."

"Will do...see you soon." I hung up the phone and placed it on charge before returning to the packing.

"I still can't believe you are leaving us."

"It's not like you're never gonna see me again. I'm probably going to be begging to come back up here in a few months." I laughed.

"It's not gonna be the same here without you. The fridge will actually be empty for the first time in years." If Kate could cry I'm sure she'd be crying her eyes out.

"Please don't make me feel bad about this Kate." I whined hugging her. She wrapped her cold arms around me and squeezed.

"I'm not...you're our goddaughter, how could we not miss you." she sighed.

"I promise to call all the time." I pulled Tonya into our hugged her just before we laughed. "Guess my stomach wants to interrupt our lovey dovey moment." I laughed.

"What will it be tonight? Italian? French? Mexican? Seafood?"

"How about...chinese?" We left the room and Kate ordered me some chinese food. We watched the eaerly January snow fall to the ground through my bedroom window and talked about things we'd done while I was here. "I can't wait to go to Paris some day." I sighed tossing a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"The shopping there is amazing." Kate sighed sitting next to me on my window seat. I've dreamt about going to Paris since I was ten. I've always loved the fashion, the old buildings, the music, everything about it.

"So I've heard." I sighed.

"So...what should we do for your last night here?" Tonya has always been the one to hang out with. She always has good ideas.

"We could go to Kristalls." Kate suggested. Kristalls is the most popular club in Denali. If we wanted to go to better clubs with thousands of people, we would have to go to Vancouver or Anchorage but we're regulars at Kristalls so we have our own area that is reserved every night. They have always been the cool aunt's that I always wanna be around. They let me drink even though I am under age, but I never get drunk and the only way I get into Kristalls is because I look older than I actually am and plus Kate flirts with the bouncers and anyone who tries to ask.

"I'M GAME!" I yelled jumping up and running to my boxes. I hadn't planned on going out tonight but I could never pass up Kristalls. They disappeared from my room to get ready and of course were done before I was, so they helped me with my hair and makeup. I was ready in five minutes since they are so fast. I slipped my heels on and sprayed my perfume all over me, called Vampire. Carmen and Tonya gave it to me for my birthday last year and I laughed hysterically at the name. "Let's party." I smiled. We walked out to Kate's car and we were off.

~*~Three hours later~*~  
"Sam, we gotta go. You have to leave in the morning." Tonya whispered in my ear on the dance floor.

"Ok, nice talking to you sexy." I smirked at the guy I had been dancing with all night before turning and leaving. We got into the car and headed back to the house. I was a little tipsy so I had a little trouble walking but they helped me up to my room. I sat on my bed and started to change into my pajamas. "That was the best night ever." I laughed as they stood by my door.

"Glad you had fun, see you in the morning." They left me alone and I flopped onto my bed passing out with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye guys...I love you." I cried giving Kate and Tonya hugs. I had finished packing my stuff a few hours ago and have been loading everything into my second car. My first car was one I got for my sixteeth birthday and my second one is one I got a few months ago because it was less...flashy.

"We'll miss you too...now you remember how to get there right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, so does my GPS." I laughed pointing to my car.

"Well you never know with those things...I don't trust technology."

"Yea...I know." I laughed remembering what happened when the tv shut off when she was watching her favorite movie. We ended up getting a new one the next day since the first one...well...didn't work in a million pieces. "I'd better get going. See you all soon." I gave them one last hug before getting in and pulling off. I honked the horn before pulling out of view and turning on the radio.

~*~Three hours later~*~  
I pulled into the gravel drive way and laid on the horn making it echo off the trees and house. I pulled the car to a stop and shut it off before jumping out and running up to the house. As soon as I was through the door I was greeted with cold, bone crushing hugs. "MOM! DAD!" I yelled hugging them back.

"Oh I missed you so much honey!" Mom whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too."

"What took you so long?" Dad asked pulling away.

"The ferry...it took FOREVER!" I smiled.

"SAMANTHA!" My Aunt Alice dance down the stairs and wrapped me into another hug. "Look at you...you're so beautiful." she smiled.

"Oh, I know." My self-esteem has always been high and I was proud to show it.

"Baby doll." I turned and smiled.

"Uncle Jasper! I missed you!" I walked into his arms and squeezed him. As much as I hated the nickname he gave me when I was nine, I always knew it was him when I heard it. "Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Edward and Bella are hunting, Esme and Carlisle are in town getting a few extra things for you." dad answered.

"And...where would my cousin be?" I smiled. I absolutely adore Renesmee. She is absolutely beautiful. I love seeing the pictures when she touched my face. It's actually kinda funny because since she is growing quickly and developing faster than normal, instead of saying 'momma' or 'dadda' her first word was 'Mantha.' She said that when I visited for Thanksgiving and that was also where I met Jacob. When she said that everyone was in shock especially Bella because she had been trying to get her to say momma for weeks then she says my name. Now, she is saying complete sentences even though she still calls me Mantha.

"She's with Jacob and Paul in the living room." Alice gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. When we turned the corner and stopped by the door way. She was sitting on the floor with Jacob and the other kid named Paul, playing with some toys she got for Christmas. She lifted her barbie into the air and smacked Jacob in the head with it.

"Ow, Nessie...that hurt." he laughed rubbing the spot.

"Sowy Jacob." she giggled hitting him again, getting a laugh from everyone including Paul. As she turned her head to look at us, her long curls moved with it. She opened her mouth and let out a loud gasp. "MANTHA! MANTHA!" she yelled struggling to get up. Jacob helped her stand up and she ran over to me.

"Hey suga. How's my beautiful cousin?" I asked picking her up and hugging her.

"I beated Jacob up...wif my barbie." she giggle giving me a hug.

"So I saw." I laughed spinning her around.

"Do you wanna see my barbies?" she asked with a huge smile. I knew what she meant and nodded. She placed her hand on my cheek and images started flashing in my head. Christmas and her opening all her gifts. Mp3 player from daddy, locket from mommy, bunch of clothes from Alice and Jasper, barbies from Esme and Carlisle, and tons of princess stuff from myself. The pictures faded when she pulled her hand away.

"Wow...that's alot." I smiled.

"Will you play wif me?" she asked holding one of her barbies.

"I have alot to move in...why don't you play with Jacob for a little bit and when I finish...I'm all yours." I smiled.

"Ok." she sighed. I walked over to where Jacob was and put her down.

"Hi Jacob." I somewhat smiled. I still wasn't sure how I felt about her hanging around a wolf.

"Hey Samantha, how was your drive?" he asked handing Renesmee a tiara I had gotten her.

"slow...damn ferry took forever." I answered looking at the other guy named Paul. "Do...do I know you?" I asked.

"I don't think so." he glared standing up and crossing his arms.

"Are you sure? You seem really familiar." I asked as I continued to look at him. "Hmm...you probably have one of those faces." I shrugged turning toward my family. I carefully stepped over her toys and walked away. "Will you guys help me get my stuff?"

"Sure...let's go." The five of us headed out to my car and started to unload it. Since Edward and Bella have a cottage that they live in, I'm gonna be moving into his old room. Mom and Dad had the glass walls taken out and regular walls put in because it made me uncomfortable to be exposed like that. Thankfully there was a bed, dresser, desk and etc in there. I started to unpack the boxes while they continued to bring them in.

"SAMANTHA!" Bella's voice chimed from the hallway. I turned in just enough time to be crushed into her chest. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Same here Bells...how was the hunt?" I asked pulling back to look at her. The dress she wore is torn in a few places and covered in mud. "Alice is going to KILL you." I snickered pointing to it.

"She'll get over it...the cat put up quite a fight." she laughed.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR DRESS? THAT WAS VERSACE!" Alice yelled dropping a box of clothes onto the floor. "Do you know how much that cost?"

"No and I don't wanna know." Bella snickered.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked grabbing a torn piece of the dress.

"I know what I'd like to do with her." Edward said smirking from the doorway.

"First off...EW! Second...UNCLE EDDIE!" I smiled giving him a hug.

"REALLY? Still using 'Eddie'?" he groaned hugging me back.

"Yep." I couldn't help but laugh when I pulled back and saw his face. "That's what you get for calling me...you know." I whispered.

"What...Sammy wammy?" he playfully joked.

"That's it! Let's go!" I yelled putting my fists up and bouncing from side to side like I was Rocky Balboa. We pretended to throw punches and fake getting hit. He ended up on the floor holding his stomach while I placed my foot on his side and held my hands in the air. "VICTORY! IS MINE." I yelled. I helped him up and hugged him. "Missed you." I sighed.

Jacob and Paul left after an hour. Everyone helped me unpack and organize me room. Renesmee sat in the corner coloring pictures and hanging them up on the wall. She declared that that was her wall and only her drawings were the only thing allowed to get hung up over there. I, of course, laughed and told her ok. She has claimed a corner in every room of the house. That last time I saw Edward and Bella's cottage, her pictures were everywhere. As we finished unpacking the last few boxes, I squealed. A very fragrant smell hit my nose like an electrical charge. I dropped my empty box and ran out of the room to the kitchen. As I slid to a stop at the top of the stairs I smiled. "We were wondering how long it would take for you to smell it." Grandma Esme smiled from the stove. I ran over to her and squeezed her into a hug. "How was your drive?" she asked rubbing my arms.

"Slow and long. The ferry took forever to reach Port Angeles, but after that it went by pretty fast." I smiled.

"How's my beautiful granddaughter?" Grandpa Carlisle's voice asked from behind me. I turned and walked over to him. I think out of everyone in my family, I hugged him and Esme the longest.

"I'm so glad to be home." I smiled.

"We're glad to have you home." he grinned from ear to ear before hugging me again.

"It smells great Esme." I smiled standing next to her and watching her make my favorite dish, lasagna.

"Did you get everything situated?" she asked.

"Yep, Renesmee even claimed a corner of my room." I smiled.

"Ahh...well it's official now." Carlisle laughed. Everyone came into the kitchen a few minutes later and we just stayed in there talking until it was done. Renesmee and I ate the food while everyone else sat around talking. Afterwards, we watched movie after movie until Renesmee fell asleep on my lap. Edward and Bella left to take her home as we continued to watch the movies. I ended up falling asleep a little after five in the morning.

Author's note! Don't forget to rate, comment and follow if ya like. Let me know what you think, need motivation to keep posting more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I was facing my clock. I reached a tired hand over to it and tapped the top to light it up, '9:25'. I tried to go back to sleep but when I opened my eyes again it was only 9:40. Knowing there was no chance of me going back to sleep, no matter how tired I was, I decided to get up. I slowly got out of bed and sluggishly made my way to the bathroom where I did my business. As I washed my hands, I looked up into the mirror and groaned. "Well don't I look attractive?" I sarcastically said running a wet hand over my face and hair. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. I made my way out of my room and headed downstairs.

"Sam?" I turned around to see my grandma smiling at me with a confused look.

"Oh, hi grandma." I smiled weakly.

"Hey sweetie...did you sleep good?" she asked as I walked over to her slowly.

"Ehh...yea just not long enough." I laughed.

"Oh, well do you want something to eat? It's just me here, everyone else is hunting." We looped arms and walked down the stairs.

"Sounds great...can I have some coffee?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"You? Coffee? But you hate it." Shock clearly expressed on her face.

"Yes, I have no energy and I need some." I sighed sliding into one of the stools at the island counter.

"Ok. I'll make a pot right now." I layed my head on my arms which were folded and laying on the counter as she moved around. I smelled bacon and coffee in a matter of seconds. "Coffee is done. How do you want it?" she asked pouring some into a cup.

"I don't know yet." I answered lifting my head up as she placed it in front of me. I took it into my hands and took a sip. As soon as it hit my throat, I gagged. "Bleeech...sugar." I gagged sitting it down. I grabbed the sugar cubes on the other side of the counter and added two or three. I stirred it and took another sip. This time it didn't taste that bad. "That's better." I smiled taking another drink. Before the food was done, I had another cup.

"How's that coffee?" she asked smiling at me.

"Ehh..I could get to like it." I smiled taking a larger drink.

"Well...like it with the food, it's done." she slid a plate in front of me and I smiled.

"Smells delish." I smiled taking a bite of the bacon, and of course it was. While I ate she cleaned up the kitchen and we talked about little things. "So Irina and Kate got into a fight over a bear." I laughed telling her about one of their many fights before taking another drink. Man, I don't know why I never liked coffee.

"So, when they didn't end it Tonya jumped in and killed it?" she asked rolling her eyes and laughing. "That figures." She snickered putting the plate in front of me.

"Oh yeah." I replied taking a bite and quickly eating it. After she took the empty plate, I slid off the stool and walked to the coffee pot and filled the cup again. "Man I love coffee." I giggled putting it back.

"Honey, that's your third cup." she laughed rinsing my plate.

"I know...it's so good." I replied looking out the window. "I'm gonna sit outside." I walked to the sliding glass door and walked out onto the deck. As I held the cup in one hand and closed the door with the other, I looked at the trees before me. I slowly make my way to the step and sit down with my coffee in hand. As I sit in the light mist, I take a sip and keep my eyes glued on the scenery in front of me. As a slight breeze blew through the trees I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I sat outside for about an hour before going back inside for more coffee. I chugged this one and grabbed another glass. Then another. I eventually ended up drinking the entire pot which consisted of nine cups. When I finished the last glass, a sensation hit me hard and I ran up to my bathroom. After doing what I needed to do I felt so much better, so energized. I ended up turning my music onto some upbeat indie music and trying on different clothes. I decided to play dress up with myself. I made an outfit that looked like it was from the 80s. Danced around my room in the different outfits and taking random pictures. When I got bored with that I put everything back up and decided to go to the living room. I turned the music off and ran to the stairs where I slid down the railing. As I got to the main floor I ran in and turned the tv onto some music in there and started singing along with the songs and dancing.

"What...are you doing?" I spun around to see Esme looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Dancing...wanna join me?" I asked smiling.

"I'm good...I was actually gonna see if you wanted to go shopping with me?" she asked watching me dance.

"Sure, just let me get dressed." I cut the music video off and tossed the remote on the couch before running up to my room. I ran into my closet and started picking out and outfit. Once I was dressed, I brushed my hair, teeth and added a little make up before grabbing my purse. "Ready." I smiled when I walked into the garage where she was waiting. We got in and headed to Port Angeles for our shopping day. The two of us walked around for a few hours buying a bunch of stuff. I was all over the place, running on a caffeine high. I have never had this much energy before, especially when I got less than five hours of sleep.

"Sami...please slow down." Esme laughed behind me as we walked into a vintage clothing store.

"Oh wow! Look at this place...they have awesome stuff." I smiled looking at the stuff hanging on the rack. As I looked around with Esme, I found several things that mom and Alice would love. Especially Alice. They looked like they would be from when she was human, the early 20s.

"Alice had a dress just like that when we first met her. It was one of her many favorites." Esme smiled looking over my shoulder. "She found it a couple years ago...she couldn't believe she actually wore it." I snickered as I could imagine Alice saying that. We rummaged around for a while longer and bought several things before we decided to leave. I bought some shoes, several vintage shirts and some accessories. "We have some much stuff." she smiled as we took these bags to the car. The trunk was full of stuff we got earlier. Esme got several paintings that she loved, some vases, statues and small things for the house which filled the trunk. The back seat was filled with bags of clothes.

"Can we got to Victoria's Secret? I wanna get some stuff for mom and dad's anniversary since it's coming up."

"Sure, that should be fine." she smiled. We locked up the car and headed there were I got a few sexy outfits that my mom would kill me for getting but would love nonetheless. After that we headed back to the house and unloaded the car of everything. I carried my twenty-five bags up to my room in a matter of three loads while Esme had her fifty bags unloaded and everything in place in that amount of time. I put my new clothes away and put my new cds with the rest of my music. "Hey, Sam...these were with my stuff." she said walking into my room with the picture frames I had gotten.

"Oh thanks." I smiled taking them and putting them on my desk temporarily.

"Did you have room for all your stuff?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"Yep, although I might need another shelf for my shoes." I smirked taking my scarf off.

"HELLO?" Alice's voice echoed through the house.

"AHHH ALI!" I yelled running out of my room and through the house looking for her. I finally found her and everyone else in the living room. "Ali, Ali, Ali, guess what! Guess what!" I smiled jumping up and down.

"What?" she laughed.

"Esme and I went to Port Angeles and went shopping and I got a ton of new clothes and I also saw a dress that looks like one of your many favorites that you had when you were human and then we went to Victoria's Secret where I got mom some lingerie for hers and dad's anniversary and I also got some picture frames...oh before that I played dress up by myself." I managed to say in one breath while jumping up and down.

"What...are you...on?" Jasper asked laughing at me.

"What you see here is the effect of four hours of sleep and nine cups of coffee." Esme laughed.

"You only got four hours of sleep?" Mom asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore for some reason so I decided to get up."

"Nine cups of coffee? Since when do you drink coffee?" Dad asked shocked.

"Since I had no energy this morning and felt sluggish which I didn't like so I drank the entire pot." I smiled dancing around them all.

"Has she been like this all day?" Edward asked.

"Yep, it was worse this morning before we left. She was dancing around the living room and singing at the top of her lungs." Esme laughed.

"Before that I danced around my room and put together an 80s outfit...do you wanna see?" I gasped.

"I'm kinda scared." Alice answered. "But, yes I do."I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's see how much of Alice rubbed off on you." Jasper said following us as I led them to my room.

"Ok, wait here...I'll be right back." I smiled running to my bathroom and closed the door. I went into my closet and quickly grabbed the stuff I had used. It took me a matter of five minutes to get dressed. I opened my bathroom door a crack and looked out. "Can someone put on 'Girls just wanna have fun?" I asked. A few seconds later the music started and I waiting for the chorus then came out dancing. I knew a few dance moves they did in the 80s and tried my best to do them.

"That is so cute." Alice smiled walking over to me. "I'm proud to call you my niece." She grabbed my hands and started dancing with me. Soon everyone was dancing and doing silly dance moves like the pee-wee herman, cabbage patch, some disco moves and etc. Edward wasn't one for dancing but he was throwing some great moves. When the song ended we all stopped dancing and laughed. After a few hours I finally finished and put everything away when Esme called me down for dinner. After I was done eating, I sat in the living room watching a movie with everyone and eventually crashing hard on the couch next to Dad.


	5. Chapter 5 **Contains M rated content**

****This chapter contains extreme 'm' rated material****

"So, what are you gonna do tonight?" Mom asks sitting next to dad at the table.

"I was thinking about going to the under twenty-one club in Port Angeles. I feel like getting out and dancing."

"Are you meeting anyone there?"

"Seeing as how I don't know anyone here exactly...no." I smile pulling my clean clothes from the dryer.

"You need friends. You're a loner" Dad sighs turning to look at me.

"I'm not a loner, I just don't like drama." I smirk folding my clothes. I like to be on my own.

"Not all friendships have drama in them."

"Name one." I look at her after folding my last pair of jeans.

"Mmm...Me and Alice."

"Doesn't count...you're family." Dad laughed.

"Shut up." she playfully glared at him.

"See. Can't name one. Anyways, I'm gonna go get ready." I place my clothes in the basket and skip up to my room. I quickly put the clothes away and jump into the shower then got ready.

~Hour and a half later~  
As the cab pulls up to bar, I pay then climb out into the crisp January air. The music is already bumping as I walk onto the curb to stand in line. The club isn't like any other club. It's a sex club. They have several different rooms that you can use. They have rooms for couples, rooms with whips and swings and several different rooms. In each room they have different types of condoms, lighting, music and themes. I've been here once before and hooked up in the erotica room, but tonight I feel like doing a three some. Normally, the line here would be around the corner but its unusually short. After waiting for about ten minutes, the line has gotten extremely long. Security was picking random people to go in since it's a somewhat exclusive club. Twenty minutes after I got here, he looks in my direction and motions me forward. As I push my way through the people in front of me, he removes the velvet rope and lets me in. As I walk through the door they check my ID and stamp my hand. The music vibrates my feel, echos in my chest and blasts in my ears as I make my way around the floor. I scan the slightly dark room, looking for any potential guys that I could dance with. I make eye contact with a couple guys as I pass them and make my way to the bar. I swipe one of the empty stools and order a drink. As soon as I take the first sip, the two guys stand on either side of me. "What's a girl like you doing here alone?" one of them asks.

"Felt like dancing and drinkin. I'm Samantha." I smile looking at the bar tender in front of me who is smirking.

"I'm Jeff, that's Radley." the one of my right smiles.

"Nice to meet you." I finish my first drink and they order shots for us to do. Ah, it's so nice when guys buy drinks.

"I've...never met a girl who...can hold her liquor like you can." Radley smirks after we each do another shot.

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind." I smile.

"You wanna dance?" Jeff asks.

"With you?" I flirtatiously smile as he nods. "I'd prefer do dance with both of you." I slip my clutches strap around my wrist and grab their hands before leading them to the dance floor. As we stand in the middle, I place myself between them and start to grind them with my back to Radley and my front towards Jeff. As the song continues to play and the dancing gets closer, a waitress comes onto the floor and Jeff orders us around of three shots each. When she disappears, we continue dancing until she comes back. When she returns we quickly shoot them and place the glasses on the tray. I wrap my arms around Jeff's neck and pull his lips to mine while Radley rubs his hands all over my body from behind. After kissing him for a minute, I reach for Radley's head and kiss him. I feel his tongue slide against my lip and I slightly open my mouth before pulling away to kiss Jeff again. Radley pushes my hair off my shoulder and kisses my shoulder then my neck.

"Wanna get a room?" Radley whispers in my ear.

"Only if both of you join me." I reply stepping away from both of them. They look at each other before looking back at me. Radley smirks and steps toward me before lifting me off the ground. As we make our way toward a vacant room, Jeff grabs us each a glass of champagne. I wiggle out of Radley's arms as we reach a closed black door with the number five on it. I take a glass from Jeff and open the door. The room is black and red with fake candles glowing. I quickly drink it and place the glass on the table in the room then slide my shoes off. Jeff places the occupied tag on the outside of the door and closes it. I place my clutch on the table and make my way to the round bed. It's covered in silky black sheets. Radley puts on some music that is like the one that is bumping on the other side of the door. When he joins Jeff at the end of the bed, I crawl over to them and wrap my arms around their necks as the each kiss my neck and slide their hands over my body. I feel the zipper of my dress start to slide down until my back is exposed. The front of it falls downward, revealing my strapless bra. I pull away from them and smirk. "You're turn." I whisper looking at both of them. I pull my dress of, leaving me in my bra and lace boy shorts as they strip to their boxers. I slide off the bed and grab two condoms before tossing the dress onto the chair. I climb back onto the bed and hand them both one which they take without hesitation. I pull Radley's lips to mine as he slides his boxers off and puts it on. Jeff slides his on and climbs into the bed and gets behind me where he proceeds to kiss my neck, shoulder, shoulder blade and undoes my bra. As soon as its unclasped, it falls to the ground between Radley and I. Jeff wraps his arms around my waist and I pull away from Radley to lean against Jeff. He slips one of his hands into my underwear and rubs my clit. I lean my head back as he kisses my neck and Radley grabs my breasts. As he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, Jeff slides a couple fingers into me making me slightly gasp. I raise my arm and wrap it around his neck as my other hand slides into Radley's hair. This goes on for a minute until Jeff removes his hand and Radley removes his mouth too. I turn toward Jeff and push him onto the bed. As he lands on his back, I kneel and grasp his hard penis and start to stroke his shaft with my hand. After a few strokes I take it into my mouth and continue to stroke him. As I bob my head, I feel Radley crawl up behind me and kiss my back. I continue doing what I'm doing to Jeff as I rub myself against Radley. "Come on Radley, join us." I whisper continuing to stroke Jeff. Radley rubs the head of his penis against me before pushing inside of me. I place him back into my mouth and each time Radley would thrust in, I would tighten my grasp on Jeff's shaft. Radley clearly isn't the biggest I've had but I'm not about to stop him. This goes for about five minutes until Jeff pulls away and Radley flips me to my side. He grabs my leg and lifts it onto his shoulder and thrusts faster as I let out a loud moan. Just when I'm about to reach my breaking point her pulls out. They let me be for a minute until Jeff flips me to my back and starts to lick my clit. Radley comes over to me and starts to suck on my nipples. I reach under him and start to give him a hand job. The silky sheets are going in every direction, the pillows are on the floor and the song has changed twice. Just when I think that I'm gonna burst, Jeff pulls away and shoves his penis into me. Again, he's not the biggest I've had but he's bigger than Radley. As Radley continues to suck on my nipple, he slides his hand to my clit and starts to rub it. I grasp the sheets as I moan softly as Jeff thrusts and Radley rubs. Five minutes later, they switch and Radley enters me again. A phone starts to ring and Jeff slides of the bed to answer it. As Radley continues to slam into me, I grow closer and closer to the edge. He lifts my leg up with one hand and rubs me with the other. After doing that for a few minutes, I feel him grow bigger inside me and the condom gets warmer. He lets out a groan as he slams into me once me making me break. I clench around him and let out a moan. He pulls out and sits next to me. Jeff is still on the phone so I start to get redressed. As I walk to the couch to grab my dress he closes his phone and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting dressed. What does it look like?" I ask sliding it over my body.

"I'm not done with you. It's my turn." he says grabbing my wrist.

"Listen, I'm tired and I already got what I wanted." I pull my wrist from him and fix my dress.

"Well I haven't." he glares at me pulling me toward him.

"Jeff, dude. Let's just go. We'll find you someone else." Radley says zipping his pants as he walks over toward us.

"No, I wanna finish with her. You can leave if you want." Radley grabs his shoes and walks to the door. As soon as it closes, Jeff pushes me onto the couch and slides my dress up my waist. He grabs my hands and pins them above me as he slides my underwear back down. He smirks and slams into me making me cry out in slight pain. My legs wrap around his waist as he continues to buck his hips into mine. Each thrust he does, his pelvic area hits my clit making me jolt. This goes for ten minutes before he finishes. When he finishes, I quickly grab my underwear and slide them back on.

"Want a drink before I go?" I ask fixing myself in the mirror.

"Sure, let me find Radley first. Meet you at the bar?" he asks. I nod my head and grab my clutch before we leave the room. Once we are back into the main area, we split up and I head to the bar. I order three shots and wait for the two to join me at the bar. A few minutes later, there is a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see the two guys smiling at me.

"I already ordered." I smile handing them both a glass. "Here's to sex." I laugh putting my glass in the air.

"To sex." we clink glasses and drink quickly.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for a great night." I smile kissing them both on the cheek before heading toward the door. Once outside in the crisp air, I grab a cab and head home. After a forty-five minute ride, It pulls up to the driveway and I tell the driver to stop. I pay the amount due and quickly climb out them make my way toward the house which takes five minutes since its a long drive way. Once I'm in the house, I head up to my room to shower again and head to bed all without seeing anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

After about a week of being in Forks, I'd managed to memorize the town, trash my room, gain about fifty more pictures from Renesmee and fall down the stairs due to wet shoes. I didn't get hurt, except a bruise on my butt and elbow. Jacob has come over a few times to hang out with Renesmee. It's totally weird that a grown man...wants to hang out with a baby, Bella is his best friend but when he is with Renesmee, they hardly talk. Yesterday I was sitting on the couch watching the Wiggles with her and he came over. He kept her in his lap the entire time and kept staring at her which was creepy because it wasn't a normal look. It was more intense...like how couples look at each other, like he is in love with her. Every time Renesmee catches him looking at her, she pokes him in the eyes which I find absolutely hilarious because even babies don't like to be stared at. When I ask Edward and Bella about it, they just shrug and say that it's something I wouldn't understand. I just nod and let it go but it still gives me the hee bee gee bees. Although things have been going great, things have also been weird. Everyone keeps meeting up with the wolves from La Push, they start whispering whenever I come into the room. I think they are hiding something from me. That's why I've decided to talk to them about it today which is why I am calling a family meeting, which we never do unless it serious. "What's on your mind Sami?" Mom asked.

"First off, will you all promise to be one hundred percent honest with me and not lie to me at all about anything?" I ask looking at them.

"Yes, we promise." Carlisle smiled.

"OK, now. Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"The last few days, you've all been shady. Continuously leaving to meet with the wolves, and always whispering. When I walk in a room, conversation stops and turns to whispers." They all shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I don't know what you're talking about." dad spoke.

"Nuh-uh! You all promised to be honest and not lie to me. What is it about?" Nobody answered for a minute until Carlisle sighed.

"We've run into a problem that involves the Volturi." When he said their name my mouth popped open and I kinda...jerked from shock.

"What about them?"

"They seem to think that...Nessie...is an immortal child." Edward answered. My eyes darted to the sleeping girl in Bella's arms.

"Immortal child? Why the heck would they think that?" I asked. They told me all the stories and legends that roamed around the vampire world so when they told me that I was on the edge of freaking out. It's said that if an immortal child is to ever exist then it is to be destroyed immediately along with anyone who has concealed the child.

"Irina." Edward whispered.

"Irina? What does she have to do with this?" I asked confused.

"A few weeks ago...Bella was in the woods with Renesmee and Jake. Bella saw Irina at the top of a hill, before she could talk to her she ran off." Dad said.

"And I had a vision that she was going to the Volturi...she thinks she saw 'an immortal child'." Alice whispered.

"Are you sure it was Irina? It doesn't sound like something she would do." I asked trying to defend her.

"I'm absolutely sure it was her."

"So what now?" I asked plopping down onto the chair behind me.

"We have a few weeks before the Volturi arrive. We've decided to travel around, asking our friends to come and witness that Renesmee isn't an immortal child." Carlisle's voice was soft as he spoke.

"And if they don't believe? Then what? We can't just offer her up...we can't just..." Tears filled my eyes at the thought of them killing Renesmee or anyone in my family.

"That's not going to happen." Edward spoke from his place next to Bella. I looked at him as a tear left my eye.

"It's going to be OK Sami. We've thought this out and it's a solid plan." Mom stood from the couch and walked over to me.

"Has anyone told Kate or Tonya about Irina going to the Volturi?" I asked leaning against her as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Not yet...we will do that when they arrive. We're gonna leave Friday afternoon to gather witnesses." Jasper spoke.

"What am I supposed to do while you all are running around and dealing with the Volturi?"

"Well when the clans start to arrive you're obviously gonna have to be careful because they're not like us. You've met a few of them but others you haven't. When it is time to deal with the Volturi, you will stay here." Mom said.

"Until then, am I free to do whatever?" I asked.

"Within reason." I nodded my head and sat back against the chair. Everyone went about their business for a while. I sat in the chair and listened to my iPod, singing silently to myself. I eventually made my way up toward my room, where I decided to dance around for a while. I ended up getting really bored after that and started thinking of things to do but all I could think off was the Volturi. I decided to take a shower and watch a movie in my room. Half-way through the movie there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I pause the movie and sit up on my bed.

"Hey, she just woke up and wants to sleep with you. Is that ok?" Bella asked.

"Of course. It only makes sense that the only two people who sleep in this house share a bed." I smile scooting over.

"Hi, Mantha...what are you doing?" Renesmee asked climbing over to me.

"Watching Finding Nemo. Have you ever seen it?" I ask her as Bella leaves the room.

"Yes, my favorite fishy is Dory. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." she copied the movie word for word making me laugh.

"I like Dory too." I hit play and we start to watch the movie. She ends up cuddling up to me and falling asleep before the movie is over. When it ends I shut everything off and roll over so I'm facing her. The room is dark except the light coming in from the moon. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, her little hand reaches to my cheek and images flash in my head. Her, Bella and Jacob are in the woods. Then she shows Irina looking at them and run off. As she pulls her hand away I blink my eyes as my vision returns to normal and I look at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" her little voice asked.

"No."

"Then why are mean people coming to hurt us?" she asked. She was too young to understand what was going on, that really freaked me out.

"Nobody is going to get hurt...I promise." I push a couple curls from her face and pull her toward me. My little cousin, who isn't even a year old, is worried about dying. That's just not right. We eventually fall asleep in the darkness of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why the hell isn't she back yet? It shouldn't take this long for her." I ask pacing around the living room. Alice and Jasper have been gone for hours. We have no idea what is going on or where they are. Everyone was supposed to leave to gather witnesses for the whole Volturi thing tomorrow and they have disappeared.

"You don't think she would have seen someone coming for her do you?" Edward asked from the window he was looking out.

"I followed their scent and it led passed the treaty line. Maybe the wolves know something." Dad suggested.

"I'll call Jake." Bella pulled out her phone and was talking to Jacob in the background.

"What if...she saw something awful happen so she ran away with Jasper? So they wouldn't have to be here."

"If she would have, I would have seen it." Edward spoke just before his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Oh, Sam." "Yes, that's fine." "What is it?" "Ok, see you then." he hung up the phone just as Bella came into the room.

"Jake says that he doesn't know anything but is on his way to help...who was that?" she asked looking at Edward just as we all were.

"That was Sam...Alice left us something. They are on their way now." As we all prepared for their arrival I sat with Renesmee on the floor and played with her. I let her do my hair into different styles with her clips.

"Pretty." she squealed making everyone look at me. Suddenly everyone stiffened and Carlisle opened the door just in time as seven shirtless guys walked through the door. As I looked at them, I couldn't help but gawk. They were ripped. Bodies that would make you drool. There was one that looked incredibly bangable. His face was set in a hard expression as he stood in the front.

"Sam, thank you for coming here. What is that you have to tell us?" Edward asked.

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to the treaty line and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. When I did speak to you I was to give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it." The one named Sam spoke. Why would they go into the ocean? I didn't understand. He handed Carlisle a piece of paper that he read.

"Alice has decided to leave us," Carlisle whispered loud enough for me to hear. I shot up from my spot and gasped.

"Wh-what?" My whole body was shaking. I just lost two members of my family. He began to read it again, this time loud enough for me to hear.

'Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you." As he finished reading, tears were running down my face. Bella had picked up Renesmee from the floor seconds before he finished. I turned and quickly walked into the kitchen before I had a break down. As they continued their conversation in the living room, I sat at the counter and tried to calm down. I decided to cook something to calm my nerves down, cooking was a good way to calm down for me...sex was too but I doubt I could get any here. As I started to cook lasagna a sob left my lips thinking about how they just abandoned us. I put it into the oven and sit at the table. I take my phone out and text Alice.

'How could you leave us like that Alice? You both leave without a goodbye. I've never lost anyone before and now I've lost 2 very important to me. I really hope there was a reason and that you're fine. I love you both. Xoxo' I set my phone down on the table and pray that she will text me back. As minutes tick by, I realize...she's not. I stay at the table and stare at the floor until the buzzer goes off. Walking to the stove I grab the oven mits and I pull the food out of the oven then cut some out. After I eat, I walk back into the living room where everyone is sitting around, even the wolves. One of them is looking at me kinda weird.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked looking in his eyes. At that second it was like I was floating. It was like we were the only people in the room and gravity was pulling me toward him at the same time. I felt so much love, compassion, and loyalty. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw everyone looking from me to the guy and back. I vaguely heard Edward speak then everything was chaos.

"What?" Mom hissed. "You imprinted on my daughter!?!" she yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT BY CHOICE!" the guy yelled.

"What's an imprint?" I asked trying to be louder than them. Mom and him were face to face growling at each other with Sam and Carlisle between them.

"Rosalie...calm down. You don't want Sami getting hurt do you?" he asked. She looked at him for a second then shook her head and calmed down. "Let's talk about this rationally." he said looking between the wolves and the family. "Sam, would you explain to Samantha what imprinting is?" Carlisle asked.

"Imprinting is something that happens to us wolves. Our legends have said that there is one person in the whole world that is created to be our soul mates. Our other half. We are destined to be with that person and when we meet her everything changes. We'd change ourselves to be anything for her, we'd do anything for that person. When we imprint it's like...it's like gravity is no longer holding you down to the earth...it's her. We would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy. We would do anything to protect her even if it meant losing our lives. When it happens we have no control on when it happens, how it happens or who it happens on, like Embry was saying." Sam explained. Everyone looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I was kinda speechless. Shocked in a way that would probably never wear off. My mouth hung open slightly and I couldn't take my eyes off of Embry.

"Sam?" Esme's voice whispered next to me. It wasn't until I felt a cold hand on my arm that I realized what was going on. I pulled my eyes from him and looked around the room. "Sam, are you ok?" she asked. I looked at Embry once and ran passed them and out the door they had come in. I heard feet behind me and speed up.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen." Embry says grabbing my arm, bringing me to a halt.

"Is this a sick joke?" I asked with a laugh.

"Imprinting is not a joke." Embry said.

"I don't even KNOW you!" I yelled in shock. "I've never met you before and you "imprint" on me? What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"We can't control who we imprint on, I had no control over it." Embry replied. "We're meant to be together."

"Just because you imprinted doesn't mean I'm gonna let her date a mutt." Mom hissed behind me.

"You can't control this and I'd watch the insults if I were you leech." Once again...they were face to face. Sam put his hand on Embry's shoulder as I stepped between them, glaring at Embry.

"Don't talk to my mom that way! That is one thing I will NOT tolerate, disrespect to my family." I glared pointing a finger at him. He was visibly shaking but I could care less. I've lived with vampires my entire life, grew up around them and seen what they can do...I'm not scared of this child in front of me.

"She was the one who threw the first insult." he growled looking at me.

"I don't care. She is my mother and nobody disrespects her like that...imprinter or not and just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean I want this. I wanna be able to choose my own life, my own path and my own boyfriends. Just because you imprinted on me...doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"Samantha...you can't deny this." Jake said walking out of the trees with Seth.

"Jacob...please don't get in the middle of this, you don't know what you're talking about." I sigh rolling my eyes. I was expecting him to reply but everybody was suspiciously quiet. As I looked around everyone was looking at Jacob and Jacob was looking at...as I followed his gaze I gasped. As he looked at Renesmee, I realized that he looked at her the same way Embry has been looking at me. The imprint way. "You didn't." I gasp in horror.

"I did." he whispered smiling as Renesmee danced around the backyard in a princess dress. "The day she was born, it changed my life."

"That's disgusting...she is just a baby." I say in disgust.

"It's not in the same way Embry imprinted on you. The imprinting between us is like...I'm an older brother or a friend. I'll be here for her as she grows up and when she reaches an appropriate age, it will be up to her what happens." he replied smiling. I didn't know how to reply so I just stood in the middle of our yard looking around at everyone.

"Doesn't it creep you out?" I finally asked looking at Edward and Bella.

"At first...I hated the idea. I said the exact same thing you did, that she was just a baby. But as I saw how he was around her, I knew I could trust him with her. Plus, if it wasn't for him...some of us wouldn't be here." Bella answered. I pulled my brows together as confusion ran over my face.

"What-I don't understand. What do you mean?" I ask looking at my family.

"Before she was born and before Bella was changed...there was a...uh-misunderstanding." Carlisle spoke.

"What kind of a misunderstanding?"

"We had planned on killing her and anyone who had planned on getting in our way. At first we saw her as a creature that would bring death to the area. Some of us were...against it." Sam spoke. "Then Jake imprint on her and our most absolute law that we have never ignored, 'anyone a shifter imprints on, cannot be harmed.'" I stood there and put my hand on my head as it started to pound and hurt.

"Ok, you know what! I've had enough for tonight. You all can continue your conversation because I'm going to bed." I sigh turning and running back into the house. I run up to my room as fast as I can and lock my bedroom door. As I pass my window, I catch a glance of everyone looking up at my room. I look at Embry and grunt in frustration. I hated the idea of being tied down. I didn't want this and I wasn't going to accept it. As I thought that I felt my heart jump a few times in my chest making me gasp. I felt guilty for thinking it. I close my curtains and groan before letting out a loud scream of frustration. I change into my pajamas and climb into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, our guests were expected to be arriving soon. Everyone except Edward and Bella had left to gather up witnesses. I stayed in my room most of the time since the wolves have been coming over. I've mostly been avoiding Embry because I figured that if we stayed away from each other, it would fade but every time he showed up...I felt myself struggling to stay in my room but I've managed. I've tolerated Jacob being here and being around Renesmee but I still find it incredibly weird. But from what I have heard, the wolves have decided to help my family when the Volturi arrive. After getting dressed, I make my way downstairs to get something to eat. HE was here with Jacob AGAIN but I could care less, I'm starving. I went out last night to a club in Port Angeles and had alot to drink. As I walk passed the living room, I instantly felt eyes burning into me but kept walking. As I opened the refrigerator to make me a sandwich, I hear someone walk into the kitchen. "What do you want?" I ask moving stuff around to find what I need, taking a wild guess who it was.

"Can we talk?" Embry's deep voice asked from behind me. I sigh grabbing everything and close the door before turning toward the counter.

"I'd rather not." I keep my eyes away from his because I know as soon as I look at him, I'll feel those feelings again and I really don't want to.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asks standing on the other side of the counter across from me. I start putting my sandwich together hoping he'd get the hint...but of course, he doesn't. "Samantha." his voice growing a little louder and annoyed.

"I don't have to answer you." I reply adding lettuce to my sandwich.

"I get that you are upset that I imprinted on you and I'm sorry but...you can't avoid me forever."

"Yes, I am upset and yes, I can avoid you forever." I remained calm as I took a bite of my sandwich and walked to the fridge for something to drink.

"No, you can't Sami."

"Don't call me that." I say through clenched teeth as I turn around to glare at him. "You have no right to call me that and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I can avoid you all I want, I could careless how much it's effecting me." I reply slamming my coke on the counter.

"So it's effecting you." he smirked.

"Only because it's part of it, so that's what Jacob has told me. But it's only a matter of time before my avoiding you pays off and it fades. Soon I'll be free." I smile cockily opening my drink. I will admit that looking at him right now, sends shivers down my spine but I'd never admit that out loud.

"It's never going to fade. It's not like a dye or some kind of phase. It's permanent. The longer you avoid me, the more you try to get it to break...the stronger it will become, the pull will be twenty times stronger. Also, the longer you resist it...the quicker one of us will die." As I listened to his words, I laughed.

"Yeah right. Neither one of us is going to die just because I don't wanna be with you. God, guys here are so dramatic." I laugh wiping my mouth getting rid of the crumbs.

"I'm not dramatic. It's the truth." he walked around the counter and walked over to me.I sat my sandwich down and quickly backed up as he came closer. "You can feel it right now as I stand by you. The pull, the need, the urge. The feeling that you have to be closer to me. I know you do because I feel it too. It's part of this whole thing. I know you struggle with your emotions when you try to avoid me because I can feel it." he whispered standing right in front of me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and through my shirt. I hadn't realized I was back against the sink until I bumped into it. "As I stand here, I can hear your heart racing. Your breathing is getting heavier. You're nervous." he smirked raising his hand and rubbing my face. I had several remarks that I could say that were jumping around in my head but they wouldn't leave my mouth. I was froze against the sink, with him in front of me blocking my only way to escape. I wanted nothing more than to push him away and run but...I couldn't. The damn imprint froze me as he came closer to me and rubbed my face. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and snapped my mouth shut. Crap! He smells good. Like the woods and cologne. As his index finger gently rubbed down my cheek to my chin, my heart picked up. "Cat got your tongue?" he smirked lifting my head. I tried to keep my eyes off of him but they grew a mind of their own and looked into his. DAMN IT!!! Why was this happening to me. I got lost in his chocolate colored eyes as we looked at each other. I could feel all the love and devotion that he held for me. Before I could calculate what was happening...we were leaning toward each other. Just before out lips touched...

"SAMANTHA!?" A very familiar voice called out. I jerked away from him, regaining control over my body. I pushed him away with the strength that I had and glared at him as he smirked.

"Stay away from me." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, can't and won't do that." he replied.

"UGH!" I groan in frustration before turning on my heels and walking toward the voice with him following me. As I enter the living room I realize that its empty then I start jumping up and down before running toward the new arrivals with a squeal. "Oh my gosh!! You're finally here!" I yell hugging Kate, Tonya, Carmen and Eleazar.

"Ahh...Samantha, you are still as beautiful as ever." Eleazar smiled hugging me.

"Oh, Eleazar...you don't have to tell me twice and you are still quite the charmer." I laughed. There was a quiet growl heard from the corner of the room.

"What is THAT doing here?" Kate asked. I turned and saw Embry standing in the corner with his arms crossed glaring in our direction.

"He is here...unfortunately for me." I sigh while rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"He freaking imprinted on me."

"What is that?" Tonya asked.

"It's happen when a wolf finds their soul mate. They do anything to protect her. Keep her safe and out of harms way." Embry spoke up from the corner and walking toward us.

"Well you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Sam's safety around us." Eleazar calmly said placing a hand on my arm.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Embry, stop! They've done nothing to you!" I yell glaring at him. God, he's an ass. He glares at the four vampires behind me before returning to the corner.

"Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen...I'm so glad you made it." Edward's voice appeared behind us.

"Edward, how are you? I hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in?" Carmen spoke.

"It's quite alright and I am...good, thanks for asking." I ventured toward the couch as they continued the conversation. They eventually get to talking about Bella then Edward starts the convincing them to witness. He has them listen to what they hear...four heartbeats. They say one is faster than the other three, almost a flutter. Soon, Edward has Bella come out with Renesmee and they freak out. Tanya skitters back a few steps, Kate is on the other side of the room before I can blink and Eleazar is crouching in front of Carmen protectively. They accuse them of making an immortal child and Edward told them to listen to her heart beat. After some lengthy time, it was Renesmee and me who actually convinced them. I told them how I saw Bella myself when she was inside her. Then Renesmee showed Carmen everything that she remembered. They were also hurt that we hid it from them but they understood it was for her protection and they agreed to witness again the Volturi. But they were beyond shocked when they heard Irina is to blame for all this happening. Carmen seemed took a liking to her and vice versa. Leaving Carmen with Renesmee and Jacob close to them, Eleazar talking to Edward and Bella, I showed Tonya and Kate my room. Later on in the day, the vampire's that Alice had promised to send showed up and that was when I had to start being careful.


	9. Chapter 9 *Lemon alert*

*LEMON UP AHEAD...PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ*

"Ok, I seriously understand that you're talking over plans and everything but I haven't been able to sleep in almost a week. All this commotion is keeping me up at night." I angrily paced the living room that was currently filed with nomads. Everyone arrived a few days ago but since the first night, it's been crazy.

"We're sorry honey. We'll try to keep it down." mom softly apologized.

"You said that last night." I whine looking at her. When I don't get enough sleep, I turn into a little bit of a whiner and sometimes a major bitch, just like my mom. Don't tell her I called her that n.n!

"I know...we're sorry." she apologized again. As I stood in front of her, trying to figure out a way to get some sleep, my senses started to go crazy. My vision became blurry until it completely disappeared.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!" I yelled completely freaking out.

"What? What's wrong?" Mom asked freaking out. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of trees and cologne...Embry.

"I CAN'T SEE!!! I'M BLIND!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" I yell freaking out.

"ZAFRINA!" Mom yelled. I felt cold hands on my arms as tears fell from my eyes. I heard several people hissing, some growling, and angry words. "WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled.

"Sorry, it was to help Bella." Suddenly my vision came back and I jumped away from everyone.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING GUINEA PIG!!!! I'M A HUMAN WHO NEEDS SLEEP AND NOT TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON BY SOMEONES FREAKING POWERS!!!" I cried running up to my room. I grabbed a bag quickly from my closet and started shoving clothes into it. I threw some sweat pants over my shorts and put my sneakers on. I grabbed my purse, the bag I packed and a jacket before running down the stairs and to the garage, as tears continued to fall.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks following me with Kate, Tanya, and Dad behind me.

"I don't know. I might go to a hotel until this is over. I can't handle not getting sleep and being treated like a lab rat. I'll let you know where I am when I get there. Kick some Volturi ass." I say climbing into my car. As I start to pull out of the garage, Embry is blocking my way. When I stop he comes over to the passenger side window and knocks. "WHAT?" I ask rolling the window down wiping my face.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I know somewhere you can stay without having to spend money." he says.

"I am NOT going to your place so forget it." I retort starting to roll the window up before his hand stops it.

"As much as I want that...that's not what I meant. Do you wanna check it out or not?" he asked sweetly. I'm such a bitch to him and he it being nice to me.

"Fine...get in." I sigh. He smiles before climbing in. He gave me directions to the place he talk about until we got to the La Push sign. "I thought you said we're not going to your place?" I asked glaring at him.

"We're not...take a left here." he replied pointing. I turned onto a little dirty path that led to a small house. "This is Sam's place. He lives with his fiance." He climbed out and I cut the engine before getting out. "Also...don't stare at Emily."

"Whatever." I sigh walking toward the door. "You know this doesn't change anything." He makes this weird noise and slides the glass door open before walking in. I stand on the front porch until he returns with Sam and a girl I'm guessing is Emily. She has long dark hair and the right side of her face is scarred with claw marks. Geez, what the hell happened to her. I quickly removed my eyes from her face and smiled.

"You must be Samantha...I've heard alot about you." she smiles giving me a hug.

"Uh-you have?" I'm confused by her sentence that I don't know what else so say.

"Yes, Embry hasn't been able to shut up about you." she laughs as he groans.

"Well did he tell you about how I don't wanna be imprinted on?"

"Yes he has and trust me...the longer you avoid it, the harder it gets. Why don't you come in." she gently grabs my arm and leads me inside.

"He also told us that one of those other vamps used their powers on you and you haven't slept in almost a week." Sam's deep voice rumbles the floor.

"Yes and yes. He brought me here to see if I could crash here like I'm a free loader." I glare at Embry as I follow Emily into the living room.

"He asked us if it would be ok and we don't mind." she smiles. "Have a seat." She sits on the love seat next to Sam while I plop down onto the couch where Embry sits himself down next to me. We all sat in a silence just looking around for a few minutes until Emily spoke again. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asks.

"No thank you...I'm good." We fall into another silence...god this really sucks. I drum my fingers on my purse in my lap and look around the living room. It's very homey and welcoming. There are several pictures hanging on the wall and some native American stuff. As the silence continues, it isn't broken until another holler is heard from outside. The sliding door opens and loud voices fill the house as the rest of the wolves walk in laughing, yelling and talking.

"Sam? Emily? Ya here?" Seth's familiar voice asks.

"Living room." Emily answers. They come around the corner a split second later. "Hey!" Several greetings were whispered around the room. I look up to my right and sigh.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Seth asks.

"She's gonna be staying here for a little while. With all that is going on at her house she hasn't been sleeping. Plus, one of them used her powers on her." Sam answered.

"Oh." They scattered themselves around the small room like it was normal. Jared took the spot next to Embry, Paul sat next to Sam as Emily moved to Sam's lap, Seth took the chair and everyone else sat on the floor. As they fell into a conversation about the "battle" that was coming up, I fell into a distant state of mind, blocking everyone out. My mind drifted off to Kristalls' up in Denali. Normally, the music would be bumping, bodies grinding, drinks being poured and in about twenty minutes...the floor would create a circle as Tanya, Kate, and I dance. We were always showstoppers. Mostly because of the two of them had a certain glimmer and everything, but it's not like they are the only ones that are gorgeous. All I'd have to do it add honey colored contacts and body shimmer and I would look just like them. The attention that we got was great, we'd always get drinks from other guys, even a few girls haha. Several guys would try to hit on us and only a few would succeed with me. We'd dance for a while, he'd buy me drinks, I'd drink them and sometime later...we would go to his place and hook up. Even though I like to have fun, I was careful. I made sure none of them had a girlfriend because I'm not a home wrecker and Tanya or Kate would tell me if they had any diseases. When they first told me the first guy had HIV I asked how they knew that and it's because they can smell it in the blood without having to taste it. I was really close to going home with him but thankfully they told me. They can also get any guy to tell them whatever they want just by flirting with them. Also I use protection every single time. The last thing I want is to get preggers or anything. After I would hook up with em' I'd leave quickly after. I'm not one for all the cuddling shit. In and out...that's my motto. As I continued thinking about all the amazing times I had, a warm hand brought me back to the little room. I looked down at my leg and followed the hand to Embry.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked looking at him. He looked at his hand and smirked.

"Sorry...couldn't help it."

"Well...try." I scoffed looking away. Since the Volturi will be here in a few days, I'm gonna be staying here and he's gonna have to learn to keep his distance. I plan on only going back tomorrow to get a few more pairs of clothes but I'm gonna go home before they go to the field.

"Ok, who evers turn it is to patrol...get to it." Sam ordered. Embry stood up along with Jared and Seth. Embry looked at me with a smile.

"I'll be back."

"Please...don't threaten me." I say cockily. He kinda laughs and leaves with the other two behind him. After a while Sam and Emily head up to their bedroom leaving me, Paul, Quil, Brady, Collin and Leah. The five of them chat randomly in the corner, clearly leaving me out of it. I notice a few times that Paul keeps looking at me from the corner of his eye. When he catches me looking he just smirks and winks. Is he flirting with me? I mean, he isn't that bad looking. Nice body, attractive face. He's the type of guy I like to hook up with. Unconsciously, I smirk back and tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear making him snicker. I end up moving to the kitchen table sometime later and pull my phone out. I text my mom letting her know what is going on so she doesn't have to worry. I tell her that I'm coming back tomorrow to get clothes and that before they leave for the field I'm gonna be coming home. She tells me that Bella and Zafrina are sorry about what happened but I don't care. They shouldn't have done it. Leah, Quil, Brady and Collin leave close to midnight leaving Paul in the living room watching tv. I walk back in there and sit next to him on the love seat.Inappropriate comments swim in my held and I feel guilty for thinking them. As I look out the corner of my eye, his form is highlights by the glow of the TV. I haven't had sex in a while and I need to release some tension. Suddenly, he looks at me and I turn my full attention to him.

 ** _*LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!!!*_**

"What are you looking at?" he asks cooly.

"You." The smirk playing on my lips.

"Um...why?"

"Because you're hot." I reply moving myself onto his lap and push my lips against his. As the warm wraps around my lips, Embry flashes in my head then I feel guilty. I push him out of the way and press my lips more against Paul's. His hands grip my shoulders and he pushs me slightly away but I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer as I rub grind against him.

"Samantha..." he mumbles against my lips.

"What?" I ask breaking the kiss for a split second before rubbing against him provocatively.

"You can't be doing this." he replied pushing me away.

"And why not?"

"Because you're Embry's imprint."

"Which I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be tied to one person for the rest of my life. So right now...I'm living my life the way I want to, not the way I'm supposed to because of the damn imprint." I whisper rubbing my hands over his shirtless chest.

"Saman-" I quickly cut him off by pushing my lips to his again. I grind my pelvis against his stomach before pushing my butt outward. My arms slide upward and I tangle my fingers in his hair making him growl against my lips. "I'm gonna die for this I hope you know that." he says against my lips. His arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Our touching becomes more needy. I can feel a slight bump under me and I grind against it. "Not here...Sam will hear." he pulls away.

"I have an idea...let's go." I reply getting off of him. I grab my purse and lead him to my car parked in the driveway. He anxiously looks around and gets into the passenger seat. I start the car and pull out of the driveway quickly. Our breathing had become erotically fast and has now become anxious. I drive out of La Push, passed Forks and up to Port Angeles. I pull into the hotel parking lot and we climb out. Ten minutes later after renting a room for the night, the door is slammed shut and my clothes come flying off. Once we are naked I jump onto him and lock my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. As we start making out he takes up to the bed. His tongue is hot against mine as they fight for dominance. He pulls away from me for a minute and I watch as he slides on a condom. When he returns to me he pins me against the bed and pins my arms above my head.

"If I die because of this...it's all on you." he growls.

"You can blame it on me if you want...say I drugged you. I really don't care just...shut up and fuck me." I gasp grinding against his hard shaft.

"Since you gave me permission." he smirks before slamming into me making me gasp.

"Ah god, you're the biggest I've had." I gasp biting my lip.

"You're the horniest I've had." he laughs as he starts to pick up his pace. "So did you hook up alot or something?" he asks ramming into me a few times making me gasp and lean my head deeper into the bed.

"I g-guess you could say that. Some call me slutty but I call myself very active. What about you? Are you what they call 'a man-whore?" I start to move my hips, matching his pace.

"I guess you could say that." he laughs. Our talking pretty much quits after that. I soon grew tired of being pinned to the bed and on my back so I pulled my arms out from his hands and pushed him over, still keeping him in me. I straddled him and placed my hands on his thighs behind me to hold myself up as I rode him. He grabbed my waist and held me as he bucked his hips upward when I would go down. "Embry is so lucky." he growls rubbing his hands across my stomach and up to my breasts.

"Yeah...whatever." I hiss through clenched teeth and pick my pace up. "Oh fuck...shit." I moan sitting up and raising my arm behind my head. Suddenly he growls and flips back over but this time I'm on my stomach. He grabs my hips and lifts them up as he enters me again. I gasp out loud as he hits my g-spot. I arch my back, pushing my butt out making him go deeper. I rest my upper body on my forearms as he rocks me against him.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." he moans. I feel sweat hit my back as it drips off of him. I mingles with my sweat making it slide to the front. Just as I get used to this position he flips me back onto my back and rams into me several times making me moan out loud and grab the sheets. I feel his hand slide from my hip to my swollen clit and he stokes it with his thumb. He applies pressure every five thrusts sending massive shock waves through my body. Each time he applied pressure, my hips would buck sending him deeper into me. My insides clenched as he rubbed it again, tightening around him making him gasp. "Shit do that again." he growled. His rubbing and thrusting picked up as I clenched around him. Somewhere my purse was lying on the floor and my phone started ringing. He started to slow down as he looked toward the sound. Just before he completely stopped I locked my ankles around his waist.

"Don't you dare stop." I growled looking up at him.

"What if it's Embry?"

"He don't have my number and nobody in my family would've given it to him." I answered bucking my hips into him. When I did that it made him hit my spot again and I grabbed a hold of the blanket under me. I heard him growl then felt him take one of my breasts into his mouth as he continued to thrust and rub my clit. I felt so much pleasure, I thought my entire body was going to explode. I tightened around him as he grew inside me, building up his orgasm. As he sucked and nipped my erect nipple I arched my back bringing him in deeper and closer. His other hand grabbed my waist and squeezed tightly. I moan in slight pain and pleasure.

"Sami...I'm almost there." he groans raising back up and grabbing my legs, lifting my butt off the bed.

"Few more minutes." I gasped. After I said that I guess...I was wrong because I lost it and let out a moan that rang in my ears. He followed seconds later, twitching a few times before letting my legs go and collapsing next to me. After we regained control of our breathing I walked to the bathroom to shower leaving him on the bed. As I washed him off of me I couldn't believe I just did that. I just fucked one of Embry's best friends. Wait, why do I care? I'm awful. When I finished I wrapped a towel around my body and sat down. As soon as my bottom touched the porcelain of the toilet I started to cry. I didn't know why I was crying but it felt like I had too. As I sat there...guilty, betrayal, disloyalty and hurt washed over me. There was a quiet knock at the door and I opened it. "Why am I crying?"

 ** _*LEMON FINISHED!!!!*_**

"It's because of the imprint. Even if you don't want to admit it...you feel guilty because of Embry. It was wrong for us to do that because you have been imprinted on." he sighed leaning against the door frame.

"I don't want to do this. I want to be able to fuck who I want without feeling this way." I cry sitting back on the toilet.

"Well...as much as I hate to say this because I know what you mean...it's never going to be the same way it was before he imprinted. Every time you do it with another man, you're going to feel guilty."

"God this sucks. Wait what do you mean you know what I mean?"

"I pray to god I never imprint for the same reason you don't like being imprinted on. Being tied down for the rest of your life. I mean come on..love at first sight? Really?" he snickers making me laugh.

"You know something...I think you my dear, could be my best friend. We are just alike." I laugh wiping my face.

"Guess so." We fall silent for a few minutes. "I'm gonna shower, then we can head back." he says.

"Ok, ready when you are." I walk out letting him shower and I start to get my clothes back on. I run a finger through my hair and blow dry it as if nothing happened. When I finish I run my fingers through my hair and fix the bed to the way it was before. As he finishes up, he comes out with the towel around his waist whistling.

"You know something...if Embry hadn't imprinted on you, I would've liked to have you as one of my many sex partners." he smirked pulling his boxers on.

"Me too." I laughed. "You ready?" I ask grabbing my purse from the floor in front of the dresser.

"Yep, let's hit the road." I left the key on the dresser and we left, headed back to La Push. After a talkative drive, we made it back and I went to the couch and instantly fell asleep while he crashed on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Paul, I swear to god if you dump that on me, I will cut your nuts off." I threaten pointing a finger at him as I stand against the house holding his arm away from me.

"Sami, you know I'm going to do it." he replied pinching his nose between his fingers.

"But I hate tomato juice. It's like watery ketchup...it's gross." I whined.

"Please...for the love of god, let him do it." Seth begged standing at least twenty feet away.

"But it's the sixth large can and it's gonna stain my hair."

"It will get the smell out so please." Leah also begged.

"It's not my fault. Jared and Quil are the ones who led the skunks over to me when I was sitting on the swing." I glared at them as they let out a howl of laughter. I looked at Embry and he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"They didn't get sprayed...you did." Paul said tilting the can. "Plus, I don't think you'd wanna go home tomorrow smelling like that." he laughed.

"Fine." I stepped away from the house and closed my eyes just before the red liquid slicked down my body as he poured the can on me. "I really, really hate you guys." I growl spitting some of the tomato juice out of my mouth. I've been here for three days and have gotten to know the guys, Leah and Emily better. Jake hasn't been here because he's with Renesmee and I'm still not really talking to Embry. When Paul empties the can he tosses it in the garbage bin ten feet to the left of me. I wipe the juice from my eyes and groan. "I'm never gonna get this out of my hair."

"Yeah you will. It will take a couple washes." Emily said walking out with a wet rag. She plugs her nose as she wipes my eyes, lips, nose and ears off.

"Sami you really stink." Paul said making everyone laugh except Embry. He hated the fact that I've been letting Paul call me Sami when I nearly snapped his head off for calling me that. Nobody has found out what happened the first night I was here and I could careless if they did. Paul asked me not to say anything because he really didn't want to get into a fight with all that is already going on and I said I wouldn't. Ever since that night Paul and I have been like best friends. We all went out last night and we joked about who we would hook up with. I would point out a girl that I clearly knew he would NEVER hook up with and he would do the same with me. Everyone laughs about it except Embry...he was pissed but I really didn't care.

"Yeah whatever...how long does this have to stay on?" I ask.

"Since that is the sixth one...I'd say five minutes or so. When time is up, hose off since it's pretty warm out today." Emily spoke.

"OK." I reply sitting on the ground. After a few minutes Sam came running out of the house.

"We have to meet with the Cullens. Embry stay with Samantha." he ordered. The rest of them said their goodbyes and followed him into the trees. Embry sat a few feet away from me and sighed.

"Why do you let him call you Sami but not me? You're my imprint."

"Because we have alot in common and he understands me." I respond lying on my back and closing my eyes.

"What could you possibly have in common with him?" he scoffed.

"We both don't wanna be tangled in this imprinting thing, we both like to party, we both like to fuck and forget." I replied not opening them.

"Why don't you do that with me?" I open one of my eyes and look at him confused.

"Uh-do what?" I ask hesitantly.

"Party." he answered.

"Oh ha-ha I thought you were going to say fuck you." I snickered.

"Would you want to?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. The only reason I'd want to is because I like to have sex. It's a great stress reliever and not to mention a good workout." I laugh thinking about the other night with Paul. God now that WAS a major workout. I peaked through my closed eyes and saw him shaking slightly. "What's up your butt?" I ask.

"Have you had sex with anyone I know?" he asks through his teeth. Oh shit...did he find out some how about Paul. i felt my blood instantly run cold from thinking that he had figured it out some how.

"Uh...I don't know. Like I said...fuck and forget. Welp, I think it's time to hose off." I get off the ground and make my way over to the hose by the back of the house. I picked it up off the ground and turn it on then start to wash my hair out. I watch as the ground in front of me turns red from the juice.

"Need help?" Embry ask walking closer to me, squishing the ground under him.

"Nah, I got it." I lift the hose higher to get the back of my neck at the end of my hairline. After rinsing my hair for about five minutes, my hair turned back to it's blonde color. "Did I get it all?" I ask.

"Looks like it." I stand up, flipping my hair against my back. I quickly rinse off my arms, face, chest, and every other inch of my body. Thank god I wasn't wearing a white shirt or anything that would turn see through once wet. When I was done I turned the water off and walked onto the back porch.

"Emily, can I have a towel please?" I ask looking through the screen door.

"Just a sec." she ran passed the door and upstairs. After a minute she bounced down the stairs and over to me. "Good, you got it all." she smiled handing it to me. I laugh and dry my hair out then wrap it around my body before running into the house to get changed. "Once you get changed, put them in the washer!" Emily yelled.

'"OK!" I showered and quicklychangedthen put the wet clothes in the washer. It was late in the evening and I was getting hungry so I walked down to the living room to where I thought Emily and Embry were but it was only Emily. "Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" I asked.

"Sure. They might be gone for awhile." she smiled.

"Where'd Embry go?"

"He went to join the rest of em. You ready to go now?"

"Oh um sure. Let me just grab my purse...wait, do I still smell?" I ask walking over to her. After sniffing me for a minute she smiled.

"Nope, you smell like cucumber melon."

"Thank god." I smiled running up to the guest room and grabbed my purse. Once I returned we headed out. We decided to go to Subway, I haven't ate here in forever. I got a meatball marinara on toasted wheat bread with Parmesan cheese, lettuce, tomato, green bell pepper and pickle. It may sound gross but it tastes great. The warmness of the meatballs and the bread mixed with the cold, crispy veggies...MM MM yummy! As we ate we talked about small details of her wedding that she has been planning for a few months, the wedding is supposed to take place in April. She hopes the weather will be nice enough for a small outdoor wedding on the beach, that's so romantic. Once we finish, we head back to La Push and the wolves had beaten us back.

"Where were you guys? We were worried when we got here and you were gone, no note, no nothing." Sam says pulling Emily into his arms as soon as we walk through the door.

"Sorry Sam, I kidnapped her and treated her to Subway. Didn't think you would be back before we would be." I apologized.

"It's OK...just on edge with the big day being tomorrow." he sighed.

"Understandable. So how did everything go?" I ask plopping onto the love seat next to Paul and laying my head on his leg. I notice Embry sitting on the couch glaring in our direction.

"Good. Everyone says hi and they can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to go home. Not that I'm having a bad time here, I just miss my room." I smile.

"Well after this is all finished...feel free to come back anytime you want." Emily smiles playfully smacking my knee. We hang around for a little while until I grow REALLY bored so we end up going out back where I end up doing back bends, cartwheels, and a few other gymnastics moves. I usually do them when I'm bored out of my mind.

"Ok, I'm gonna be sick if I have to keep watching her do cartwheels and back hand springs." Seth gagged.

"Then quit watching me stupid." I reply doing a cartwheel into a backhand spring.

"There's nothing else to do." he sighs. They start talking about different things to do as I continue doing the moves until I do a handstand which makes my arm give out on me, sending me onto my back with an 'oomph'

"You ok?" Embry asks rushing over to me.

"I'm fine god. My arm just gave out on me, not like I fell from a tree." I reply pushing him away as I get up off the ground. "Ok, I'm officially bored to the point where I'm gonna shoot myself so I'd have something to do...who wants to go to the club?" I ask raising my hand.

"We just went out last night. Is it really smart to go out the next night and when we have a big day tomorrow?" Embry asks trying to be a buzz kill.

"Dude, don't be a buzz kill. It's not like we can get drunk." Paul says raising his hand. The rest of them raise there hands while he stands there hesitantly.

"You do what you want. We're going out. Jared, why don't you see if your girl wants to join us? I'm tired of being the only girl."

"Good idea. So we all gonna meet up in say...one hour?" he asks.

"Sounds fine to me." I smile. Everyone heads their own directions except Embry. He just stands in the yard looking at me. "Well I'm off to get ready." I say heading into the house. I grab my last clean party outfit, then hang it on the back of the door and start to get ready. I plugged my curling iron into the wall and let it warm up. When it was the right temperature, I started curling my hair and I added a little hairspray so the curls would remain in my hair the entire night. When every curl was perfect and done, I started on my make up with only consisted of eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I never wore foundation or anything on my face because it clogs your pores and makes my face really red. As I at a little more hairspray to my hair, I hear the guys downstairs making a ton of noise. After getting dressed, I slip my shoes on and spray my Vampire perfume all over me. My heels click against the floor as I make my way down the steps. I'm focused on putting my money into my clutch once I speak. "Everyone ready?" I ask looking up once I make it to the bottom step. Everybody is looking at me, except Embry. He's more or less drooling. "Um...what?" I ask looking behind me.


	11. Chapter 11 *mild adult content*

"You lookhot. Wish I could tap that." Seth says getting a smack from Embry. I look at Paul as we both bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quil asks.

"Oh nothing. Inside joke." Paul laughs. I look around and everyone looks very nice, even thegirlstanding next to Jared.

"You must be uh...crap, Jared totally told me your name but I'm horrible at them. I know it started with a K...Dang it, I'm sorry. What's your name?" I ask annoyed that I forgot her name.

"I'm Kim and I am the exact same way. I forget names...like that." she says snapping. "It took me almost two weeks to remember all their names." she laughed.

"I'm Samantha. Love your dress, it's DG right?" I ask gesturing to it.

"Yeah, it's last years but I don't care. It's one of my favorites from the collection." she smiled smoothing it out.

"I so know what that is like. I have several things that are from years ago and are out of style but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of them. They may come back in style, ya never know." I laugh.

"Exactly." she agrees. This girl is amazing, I think I just found a new best gal friend.

"You HAVE to come to my place sometime...we could swap clothes and go shopping."

"I am SO there. It's FINALLY about time I meant another girl who is about fashion."

"Well honey, you've found the right girl. Let's continue this convo on the way to the club." I smile grabbing her arm and run out to the cab.

"HEY!! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Jared laughs as they all follow us out.

"NOT ANYMORE, SHE IS MINE NOW!" I yell climbing into the back of the cab van. Kim, Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul all fit in comfortably then the cab pulls off. Leah didn't want to go, Jake is of course with Renesmee, Brady and Collin are obviously to young to come so they had to stay. The entire ride there Kim and I talk about all things fashion. Kim's family isn't the richest family and can't afford the high fashion stuff but she tells me that there is a store she shops at in Seattle that has high fashion clothes for under a hundred dollars. She at first thought they were knock off but found out they weren't. I'm seriously gonna have to check this place out. Once we get to the club we all show our fake IDs to the door guy who quickly lets us in with out any problems. Once inside we find a table near the bar in a corner and we order the first round of drink. Embry is extremely close to me which is really annoying me.

"Samantha." he whispered in my ear trying to get my attention.

"What Embry?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Please don't get drunk again." he asks.

"You're not my boss. I'm gonna do what I want." I reply turning back to Kim. A few mintues later the drinks arrive and we start drinking them. I have the bartender open a tab up and tell her to keep the drinks coming. After I get a few drinks in me, not even close to being buzzed, I'm ready to hit the floor. I keep my clutch tightly strapped to my wrist as I start to dance provocatively on the floor. The pack and Kim joined me and after that, it was just a blast. Kim and I danced together, acting like total idiots, laughing the entire time. I decided I needed a drink so I headed back to the table and took a couple shots. I headed to the bar where I ordered four shots of Jager and drank em quickly before a warm hand lightly touched my elbow.

"Having fun?" Embry asked stepping in front of me.

"A blast." I giggled kinda tipsy. "You want a shot?" I ask looking at the empty shot glasses in front of me.

"Sure." I smile and order four more shots, two for each of us. We quickly done them and I throw my hands the air.

~Embry's P.O.V~

"Woohoo...oh hell yeah! I love this song...dance with me lover boy." she yells grabbing my hands before pulling me to the floor. Once we get to a spot to dance she grabs my hands and wraps them around her waist. Why can't she be more like this toward me when she is sober. I've been trying everything I can to get her to accept that I imprinted on her but the only time she acts like she does is when she's drunk.Asthe song continues to play she places her hands on my shoulders and does this move where she slides down my body kinda moving like a snake then stands back up. She places her hands on the back of my neck and presses her hips against mine then pushes her upper body closer to mine before moving away. I look at her confused thinking she realized what she is doing but she moves over to Kim who is dancing with Jared and grabs her hand.

"HEY!" Jared yelled.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked giggling.

"Dance with me." Samantha laughs. Jared and I stand next to each other confused, watching the two girls. "Make em watch." We watch as the two sway to the music before Samantha snakes down Kim like she had just done to me seconds before. I can't help but feel jealous. As they dance every guy around us has turned their attention to the pair. They both look our way and smirk. God! She is so fucking sexy. I feel Jared grab my shoulder as he growls. I quickly look at him and he has the same look on his face as I do. Their hands are all over each other, legs entangled and eyes are on us. I've finally had enough and I quickly grab her by the waist and pull her close to me. She lets out a squeal due to the sudden change and smirks up at me.

"You seriously have NO idea how incredibly hot that was." I growled into her ear.

"Oh, I think I do." she replies turning in my arms to press her butt against my junk. As the song ends she pulls me to our table for a drink. She ask for a glass of ice water and sticks her hands in it before rubbing the back of her neck cooling herself off. As anothersongstarts to play she stands in front of my seat and basically gives me a lap dance. She turns her back to me and places her hands on my knees and wiggles her butt over my junk. She stands up to face me then places her legs on either side of my waist and starts to grind against me as I place my hands on her hips. She places her right hand on my shoulder while my other one lifts her hair off her neck. Then she finally sits in my lap facing me as thesong changesand puts both hands on my shoulders before leaning back slightly and moves her body like a wavy against me. I have to fight to keep from taking her then as she keeps her eyes on me. I move my hands around her waist and up her back, pulling her into em. Before I can try anything she stands up and moves away from me but continues dancing. I decide to stand up and join her. Before the song is over, our lips are locked together in a fierce make out session. I vaguely hear cheering somewhere near us as she tangles her fingers in my short hair, pulling me closer to her. For a split second, I forget where we are and push her against the wall roughly but not to hard to hurt her. I let my hands travel up and down her body as hers grip my shirt. Minutes later there is a hand on my shoulder and I pull away. Her lipstick is smeared around her lips and I'm sure I have some on me.

"Gonna start taking clothes off while you're at it?" Paul laughs. I look behind him to see the rest of the pack at the table laughing.

"Ha ha you're so funny. Go away." Samantha mumbles before grabbing my face and placing her lips back onto mine. The make-out isn't as intense as it was before but it still sent sparks around my body. This is how I should be feeling but not when she is drunk. It should be like this while she is sober. I can taste the alcohol on her lips as my tongue brushes against them softly. When she pulls away and gasps for air I just move my lips to her neck. "Embry?" her voice is barely heard over the blasting music, even with my wolf hearing.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to La Push now?" she asks.

"If you want." I reply looking at her. She smirks and nods her head. "Alright." I pull her away from the dark corner and stand by the table. "You guys ready to go?" I ask the group. They all say yes except Kim who wants to dance but Jared says no and she laughs before agreeing to leave. I grab Samantha's purse thing and help her out of the club. Once outside we get a cab van and head back home. The entire ride she is sitting on my lap and kissing me everywhere she can. Before we get there Kim is passed out on Jared's lap, while Samantha is wide awake. Normally girls her size would be piss drunk, barely understandable and about to pass out. While Samantha is totally hammered, I can understand what she says and she's wide awake. As we reach La Push everyone gets dropped off at their houses while we go to Sam and Emily's. Once there Samantha pays the cab driver and I carry her inside as she continues kissing my cheek, neck and nipping my ear which makes me shiver. I carry her up to the guest room and place her on the bed. It's completely dark in here but I can see her perfectly with my wolf site, also the moonlight helps alot.

"That...was fun." she giggles slipping her shoes off.

"Yeah...well I'd better be going." I sigh turning toward the door.

"Wait." she protests grabbing my arm. I turn to face her again and she is right in front of me. "Don't leave...the nights not over." she smirks up at me.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" I asked confused.

"I-well-uh I don't know what I want. I've only lived one way for so long. I've had everything planned out since I was fourteen. I had the rest of my life planned out with goals I wanted to accomplish. I never planned on...finding out that I was meant to be with you. I planned on dating and going through several heartbreaks before finding Mr. Right like any other girl would do..." she said slurring her words a little here and there.

"But why can't you accept it? You get to skip all that dating heartbreak normal girls go through and skip straight to Mr. Right. You can still accomplish your goals and I would like to be a part of that, if you would just accept it and stop fighting it." I say placing a hand on her neck looking into her eyes.

"You're incredibly sexy." she giggles before kissing me. She was avoiding the topic. "Sleep with me." she whispers pulling away from me. Her hands slip behind her back and I hear the zipper of her dress as she unzips it.

"Samantha...I don't know." I hesitantly say. She slips the straps of the dress off her shoulders and it falls to the floor leaving her in a strapless bra and underwear. I suck in a deep breath and swallow a lump in my throat as my eyes wonder down her body. Seconds later before I can get away, my hormones lose control and I take her then and there.


	12. Chapter 12

When I open my eyes the next morning, I quickly cover them with the blanket. The sun is shining straight through the window and into my eyes making my head pound as a headache begins. I've never had a hangover before, I just usually get really bad headaches the next day when I've had a little bit to much to drink. I pull the blanket over me and roll over bumping into something hot. I open my eyes still under the covers to see a naked backside. 'Who the hell is this?' I think trying to remember what happened last night. All I can remember is taking shots at the bar and Embry coming over to me, then some dancing but after that...it's blank. I look down and realize that I'm completely naked also. I try to remember bringing someone back but all I remember is the club. I don't remember the ride back to the house or anything. I pull the covers from my face and slowly sit up. I try to look at the face that belongs to the body but the guys head is under a pillow. I sigh and lay back down closing my eyes. After several minutes the body next to me rolls over and wraps a hot arm around my waist. I quickly open my eyes and look to the person. As my eyes connect with the familiar eyes of Embry, I jerk away. "Why are you in bed with me naked? What the hell happened last night?" I asked quietly trying to avoid my headache from exploding in my head.

"Great, you're up." he smirked pulling me closer toward him.

"Embry, answer me. What happened last night?" I asked angrily sitting up holding the sheet in place.

"Let's get dressed first and I'll tell you." he says getting off the bed and walking around the room grabbing random articles of clothing that belonged to him. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asks when I remain on the bed.

"Not until you leave." I respond.

"I've already seen you naked, why does it matter? Oh nice belly ring. Never noticed it before." he smirks sitting in the chair by the window. I glare at him before getting off the bed, wrapping the sheet around my body. "Now you're shy around me? You sure weren't last night."

"What the hell exactly happened last night?" I ask grabbing some shorts and a hoodie from my bag. I managed to slip them on without dropping the sheet which amazed me. "Now I'm dressed...tell me what happened." I demanded sitting on the bed.

"What do you remember?" he asks.

"I remember going to the bar for some shots then you coming over...after that...nothing until I woke up and see your ass in my face." I glare at him.

"Ha ha sorry." he laughs. I cross my arms and I wait for him to continue impatiently. "Well afterwards, a song came on and you wanted me to quote "dance with me lover boy" unquote. You then started to grind against me very provocatively might I say. Then you dirty dance with Kim like you were going to make out with her or something." he smirked after telling me that.

"OK, I vaguely remember the Kim thing. What I wanna know is...how the hell you ended up in bed with me." I demanded.

"I'm getting there. I got tired of watching you dance with her so I pulled you away from her and we started to dance again for a little while. You pulled me back to the table for more drinks and when that song Swing by Savage started to play, you basically gave me a lap dance, just with your clothes on. That lasted for about ten minutes." I groan out loudly as he winks at me. "Then you kissed me and we made out for quite sometime. Paul interrupted us but you made him go away then asked if we could come back here. On the way here you were kissing my neck, cheek and anything you lips could reach since you were sitting on my lap on your demand. When we got back here I carried you up here and you asked me to stay. I told you that I thought you didn't want anything to do with me but you said and I quote 'I-well-uh I don't know what I want. I've only lived one way for so long. I've had everything planned out since I was fourteen. I had the rest of my life planned out with goals I wanted to accomplish. I never planned on...finding out that I was meant to be with you. I planned on dating and going through several heartbreaks before finding Mr. Right like any other girl would do. It kills me to avoid you because of the imprint but I wanna live like any other girl..." He stops speaking as he looked at me. "Then I said 'But why can't you accept it? You get to skip all that dating heartbreak normal girls go through and skip straight to Mr. Right. You can still accomplish your goals and I would like to be a part of that, if you would just accept it and stop fighting it'. I didn't know what you were going to say after that but you really didn't say anything. You just took your dress off and I'm sure you can figure out what happened next." I sighed leaning back against the chair. I blinked twice as I looked at him in shock. Did I really say that last night?

"I don't believe you. I never said any of that." I scoffed.

"You asked me to tell you what happened and I did. I have no reason to lie to you." he replied. I looked at him and I could tell he wasn't lying because what he said I told him is how I feel. There is no way he would know that unless I actually did tell him. "Is that honestly how you feel or was that just the alcohol talking?" he asks looking at me. I thought about lying to him but I know I'm not going to remember the lie so there is only one choice left.

"Yeah...kinda." I whisper looking at the floor and uncrossing my arms to rest my hands on my legs which are crossed on the bed.

"Samantha, you can still live like any other girl. No, you won't have to deal with the multiple heartbreaks from different guys because you've found the one you're supposed to be with...me. Even though you don't want to accept it, you said so yourself that it kills you. You can still live like any other girl out there. We can have a relationship just like any other couple, it will just be worth more because we are made for each other. You are the whole reason why I was born. To protect the land and you. The one person in the entire world that I'm supposed to be with." he quietly says as he comes over to kneel in front of me and grabs my hands gently. "I know that you can feel the exact same thing I feel every time you push me farther away. You feel yourself growing weaker, feel like your losing touch with everything. It's because of the imprint, I wasn't lying when you said that one of us would die if both sides didn't accept the imprint. It's actually happened before, back when our tribe first started many many decades ago and we didn't know what it was. Few of the men thought they were crazy for feeling so attracted to a woman so they tried to stay away from her. In the end, the imprint broke and they ended up dying. Over time we learned that we are supposed to be with the one we imprint on. Every time you pushed me away, I found myself having difficulty shifting. Every time I left you, without getting you to accept it...I grew weaker, my wolf side was getting weaker and more vulnerable. I love you with my entire being Samantha. Yes, I know that the imprint is making me attracted to you but it's not making me feel this way. I feel this way because I WANT to feel this way to you. I'm actually grateful for the imprint because I don't have to continuing searching for the most beautiful girl in the world because the day you walked into my life...my search ended." I could feel my eyes stinging at tears threatened to spill over. "Samantha please say something." he begs looking at me worriedly.

"Embry...I-I don't know. I mean, I feel the same way and all but..it's just-it's all new to me and I don't know h-how to gather it all up in my head. I figured that if I pushed you away, then it wouldn't be difficult to be around you but I was literally having a battle inside of myself every time you were near. I'm not used to feeling like that. It's new and weird and I don't know. I didn't mean to cause you pain, I just thought it would be best but I guess not. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried putting my head into my hands. His hands arms were instantly around me.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. If I were in your shoes, I honestly probably would have done the same thing. If you accept it, we don't have to automatically go into a relationship. We could start off as friends with romantic benefits if you want. Then whenever you want, we can start one. I'm not going to force you into anything if you're not ready for it. Even if I have to wait ten...no not ten because I will probably shoot myself by the sixth year but I will wait if I have too...just don't me wait forever to call you my girlfriend." I can't help but laugh. "Ahh...made you laugh. That must be a plus on my part, right?" he smirks.

"I guess." I laugh wiping my eyes, getting makeup all over my hands. "Ugh, I probably look awful." I quietly laugh wiping my face hoping I don't have makeup everywhere.

"You honestly never looked more beautiful." he smirks up at me.

"Embry...I'm sorry for how I have treated you. I really didn't mean to be a bitch, well I did but only because I didn't want this. But I realize that life throws curve balls every now and them. Some for the worst...some for the better. I think this could be for the better. You're right, I don't have to deal with all those heartbreaks. I think...Could we start over? I'd love to get to know you and be friends with romantic benefits." I laugh. He grabs my hand and pulls me up as he stands.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call. I'm seventeen, live in La Push, shape-shifter, I'm a only child, live with my mom and I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the entire world." he smiled shaking my hand.

"Samantha Melanie Cullen, but you can call me Sami, Mel or Melanie. I've seventeen, live in Forks, I'm a human, only child, live with well you know who I live with and I'm the imprint of the most amazing guy I've ever met." I smile shaking his hand back.

"So now that we are friends with romantic benefits...can we talk about what we did in here last night?" he smirks. I laugh before pushing him away gently.

"Sicko." I smile picking my stuff up and putting it into my bag.

"It was the best sex I've had in a while...wish you remembered it though." he laughs sitting on the bed.

"Oh god." I groan sitting on the floor to fold my clothes neatly. I hadn't noticed until now but Emily had folded my clothes from yesterday with the tomato sauce.

"Just being honest. You're were amazing...pretty rough for a girl who was piss drunk."

"I like to be in control sometimes...get used to it." I laugh looking at him over my shoulder. "Hmm, what to wear today." I sigh looking at my clothes.

"I'd suggest you wear pants...it's snowing." I look out the window and see the white fluff falling from the sky.

"Well that's great." I sigh pulling my clothes out that I'm going to wear today. "I'm gonna take a shower." I say putting my clothes on the bed and head to the bathroom. I pull the hoodie and shorts off then turn the water on. As I climb in the water hits my skin and makes me jump then scream. "AH HEW!!! FUCK THAT'S COLD!!" I scream quickly moving the shower head off of my body. I hear loud laughter outside the bathroom door and glare at it. "CAN IT EMBRY!!!" I yell fixing the temperature of the water. Once it's to the temp I like I turn it back on me and shower. For some reason, I feel like singing this morning. I used to sing in the shower all the time but I haven't done that in years. So this morning choice of song isHollerby the Spice Girls. I squirt some shampoo into my hair and use it as a microphone before I place it back onto the shower caddy. After I rinse my hair and finish doing what I need to do, I get out and wrap a towel around my body as I continue to adifferentsong. I danced around a little bit as I put my bra and underwear on. Just as I pulled my jeans on, I start yelling the words at the top of my lungs. Not even a second later the door flies open, smacks against the wall scaring the living day lights out of me. I scream and turn around to see all the guys standing in the doorway laughing at me.

"Nice bod." Brady and Seth smirk. I look down and quickly cover my chest.

"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" I yelled grabbing my shirt and putting it on.

"We heard a god awful screeching sound and came to investigate. Didn't know you were singing." Paul laughs.

"I know I can't sing so your comment doesn't effect me one bit." I retort. After they laughed for a few minutes they let me finish getting dressed and headed back downstairs. After fixing my hair, I put all my stuff into my bags, made the bed nicely, put my shoes on and grabbed everything that was mine. I carried them downstairs and sat them by the door. "When are you guys planning on coming to the house?" I ask standing by the living room entrance.

"Actually, here in a few minutes." Sam says from the kitchen.

"Samantha...do you want anything to eat?" Emily asks walking out of the small pantry.

"No thank you. I'm gonna get ready to head home. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here even though you didn't know me. You are seriously the most generous people I've ever met." I smile giving her a hug.

"It was no trouble at all. Feel free to come back anytime." she replies hugging me back.

"Oh, will you give Kim my cell number? We're supposed to get together to trade clothes and go shopping. Feel free to keep them too." I write my number on a napkin and hand it to her.

"No problem." she smiles.

"You boys can have my number too." I say loud enough for the guys to hear.

"We're not boys...we're men." Jared says as the all come out of the living room.

"Men wouldn't have made fun of someones singing like that, only boys do that." I glare. Before they say anything the screen door opens and Leah walks in. "Hey Leah." I smile at her.

"Hey. Uh are you guys ready to go?" she asks looking at Sam.

"Yeah. Samantha, will you be fine going on your own?" he asks looking at me.

"Yeah. I'd better get going." I gasp giving Emily a hug bye and grabbing my things. I walk out into the snow and put everything in the backseat before climbing into the drivers seat. Before I can close my door a hand stops me.

"Be careful and see you there." Embry smirks.

"Happy running." He kisses me on my forehead and lets me close the door. I start the car and pull out of the drive way then head home. After a long drive, I finally make it to the house. I pull into the garage and turn it off before quickly climbing out.

"THE PARTY IS BACK!!" I yell walking into the house.

"Sami!!!" Several shouts echo through the house before I'm squished into cold hugs.

"Oh I miss you all too." I smile trying hug them back. We walk into the living room and I sit on the couch. They ask how everything went while I was in La Push and I told them. Shortly after, the pack arrives and I smile at Embry. Edward tells them I've accepted the imprint and we're gonna be friends with romantic benefits. Mom is a little upset about it but she wants me to be happy. While everyone talks about their strategy, I make my way out to the garage and grab my bags then take them up to my room to put everything away. After I finish I make my way back down to the living room where everyone is still talking. "Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask. I know for a fact that she and Edward are the most anxious about what is going to happen.

"Sure." she follows me up to my room where we sit on the bed. "What's on your mind punk?" she laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" She nods her head and I sigh. "Do you really think you'll have to send Renesmee to Rio?" I ask. Her eyes pop open when I say this.

"How...how did you know?" she asks.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I reply.

"I hope not. It's just a backup in case something happens." she sadly says looking down. I have nothing else to say so we sit there in silence till Edward comes up.

"It's time." My heart lurches in my chest. This may be the day I lose my family if the Volturi decide not to listen to what has to be said. I follow them downstairs into the living room and walk straight to my mom and dad as I start to cry. "If anything happens I want you to know that I love both of you with all my heart. Also, I don't regret you ever adopting me into your family. It's been the best life ever." I cry hugging them. The next few minutes are filled with quiet good-byes. We all pray that it won't come to a forever goodbye but just in case. Before I left for La Push, they made a will and everything is to go to me. Along with everybody else stuff. I read in the letter that Bella wrote to Jake in plan b that he is to wait close to a year before he returns here and Renesmee is to go to me. Everyone tells me how much they love me and they will see me soon.

All to quickly, I'm left in an empty house that is soon filled with my cries. After about an hour of crying, I collect myself and sit on the couch. I try to comfort myself by saying that they will be back. They are not guilty of anything and it's all lies so they will be back. I actually do end up making myself feel a million times better so I head to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. After searching for something, I decide on Lucky Charms...even if it's three in the afternoon. I pour a bowl and walk back to the living room. I grab the remote from the table and flip the TV to cartoons and stand in front of the couch. I laugh as Tom tries to catch Jerry before putting a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. I prepare to sit on the couch until a loud crashing sounds stops me and makes me jump. I turn to face the glass wall to my left side and I gasp. My bowl slips out of my hand and smashes onto the floor sending milk, cereal and glass all over the place. Before I can open my mouth to scream...I'm unconscious. Great just my luck.


	13. Chapter 13

~Nobody's P.O.V~

The battle has been going on for quite some time. Volturi and the guard on one side of the field. The Cullens, the Pack and the witnesses on the other. It would only take one leap for anyone of them to reach the other side of the gap between the groups. They talked at a distance first before a few from each side met in the middle. The Cullens said what they had too and the Volturi spoke theirs. Irina was finally brought forward and asked if Renesmee was the child she had seen but of course she wasn't because she had in fact changed. Renesmee was brought forward and Aro spoke with her. Aro saw that she was not what she had been accused of being. She was no immortal child but just the offspring of a human and a vampire before the human had been turned. Caius and Marcus were determined to destroy her because they feared that what the future held for her. Just when they were going to deliberate their decision, Edward asked to make another point that would show them what she could be in the future. That was when Alice and Jasper returned. There would have been cheers and shouts of joy if it hadn't been a very serious situation. Bella, using her powers to shield the others around her from the Volturi's guard and the other that had powers, almost lost it from shock. Alice and Jasper didn't come alone though. They brought a few others who could testify that Renesmee was no danger toward anyone. In the end, they decided to let her live and everyone leave in peace. But before they would go...there were two more things to be taken care of.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

"Get up." a deep voice demands as I fall onto something hard. As I open my eyes I look around confused. I'm no longer in my house but I'm outside lying on the snow. I look up and let out a scream. I quickly try to scoot away but the vampire grabs me and lifts me up. "Shut up." he demands.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" I yelled trying to get away.

"Can't I just knock her out again?" he asks.

"No...bring her forward along with Irina." another male voice says. Irina? I look around frantically trying to figure out exactly where I am. All I can see are dark cloaks and snow lightly covering them. As I look to my right I gasp.

"Irina." I whisper. She looks at me as the guy holding me pushes me forward and two cloaked figures grab her arms and push her toward the front. We stop just behind the last row of cloaks. I look passed one of the figures see my family, the pack and the rest of the vamps standing on the other side of the field. That must mean...I'm with the Volturi. I'm about to scream when a cold hand is clasped over my mouth.

'EDWARD!! PLEASE HEAR ME UNCLE EDDIE!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!' I yell in my head. I hear several hisses from the other side of the field. He heard me and no doubt told everyone else. I looked at the wolves but couldn't point out which one was Embry. I was nearly in tears as I started to think about what was possibly about to happen. That was until one of the Volturi started to speak.

"It has come to our attention...that there is another human that knows of our existance. She seems to have been hidden from us for quite sometime according to her memories. We're reached quite a dilemma.Demetri, bring the girl forward." The cold hand removed from my mouth and pushed me forward.

"LET ME GO!!! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! GET OFF OF ME!!" I yell trying to get away from me.

"Shut up!" My capture, Demetri hissed. I close my mouth but continue to cry.

"Irina!" I look to my right as Irina is pushed through the crowd, into the open.

"Even though we have agreed to let the young girl live...your false accusation cannot go unpunished, I hope you know this."

"Yes, Aro, but it was a simple mistake." she replied.

"Simple?" Aro laughed before slapping her in the face. I tried to get out of Demetri's grasp but it grew stronger. "There wouldn't have been a mistake if you would have made absolute sure she was what you accused her of being." he hissed. Irina didn't reply. "Now, I understand that...Rosalie and Emmett have taken in this human as their own. As a daughter? Am I correct?" Aro asks gesturing toward me. Mom and Dad both hiss before taking a small step forward. "Will someone remind me what the law is against humans knowing of our existence?" he asks.

"They are to be none and if there are to be any that occur, they are to be taken care of." a small girl on my left speaks. My heart stops for what feels like a minute.

"Very good Jane." Aro smiles.

"She has nothing to do with any of this Aro." Mom hisses glaring at him.

"But she knows to much, she knows what we are. She knows far more than dear Bella does now and she is newly changed." he replies. He stands in front of me in a split seconds and places his hand on my face, making me look at him. I catch a wolf moving forward out of the corner of my eye...Embry. "Were there ever any plans for her?" he asks as a sob leaves my mouth.

"Never...we'd never put this curse on her or anyone for that matter." Dad answers.

"What a pity. She would've been a beauty but you did put this curse on her when you took her in as your own. It has to end." He released my face and walked away. I started to cry harder and tried to pull away from the hands that hold me in my place. I see several forms moving from the other side of the field.

"I HAVEN'T SAID A WORD TO ANYBODY AND I NEVER PLAN TOO!!!! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" I beg looking at the group. Aro and a few others look at me before their lips move.

"I'm going to give you all an ultimatum. Since Irina's false accusations can't go unpunished and this human knows about us..you are to choose.Irinaor Samantha. You have five minutes to decide." Aro said. If it wasn't for the firm grip on my arms, I would have fallen to the ground crying. Instead I just hung there looking at the faces of everyone I love. They are never going to be able to choose between the two of us. This could very well be the last day of my life.

~Pack's Cullen's P.O.V~

"We're choosing Sam." Emmett hissed.

"What about Irina? We can't let them kill her, it was a mistake."Tanya argued.

"Yes, one that could have gotten us all killed." Rosalie hissed glaring at her. Everyone had gathered around to figure out what to do. Embry was growling along with rest of the wolves.

"She is our sister...she never meant to hurt anyone and you know that."Katespeaks.

"But Samantha is innocent. She has done nothing at all except get tangled in all this. You're going to let her die because of something we did when she was a baby?" Emmett hissed. Tanya and Kate looked at their sister at the other side of the field. The couldn't lose her. They've lost others before but they refuse to lose her.

"Yes." Tanya replies quietly.

'If she dies...I will kill every single one of you with my own paws.' Embry growled.

"We won't let it come to that Embry." Edward spoke.

"What did he say?" Bella asked.

"He threatened to kill us with his own paws if she dies." he answered.

"Carmen, Eleazar...where do you stand?" Carlisle asks.

"Tanya, Kate...I hope you will one day forgive us. We choose Sam." Eleazar spoke from the back of the group. A sob from the other side breaks their attention for a second as they look. Demetri has pulled her arms farther behind her body in a very uncomfortable position.

"We can't let them kill Irina too. She's family." Esme speaks quietly. "We can't just chose one while we lose the other."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asks. If vampires could cry I'm sure there would be alot of tears.

'How hard could it be to chose Samantha? Honestly?' Sam growls drawing the attention of all of the others. Silence breaks through the gathering for minutes.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

I start to replay all my memories in my head as my death could be just seconds away. I think about all the things I never got to do, the places I never go to see, the family I may never get to start. At these thoughts...I start to cry harder. "It seems that you can't reach a decision." Aro spoke. "Either you chose one or both of them go." Embry growls and starts to advance over. "I wouldn't do that dog." Aro hisses as Demetri wraps a cold hand around my throat and lifts me into the air. I grasp his hands and try to pry them off of my throat. I try to kick him but it's like kicking a wall.

'Edward, tell everyone that I love them please. Tell Embry I love him with all my heart and sorry I didn't accept the imprint sooner.' I gasp.

"You can tell them yourself Samantha. Stop thinking that." Edward yells from the other side.

"Make a decision now or they both go." Aro hissed. They all start arguing on the other side of the field. "Times up. Demetri, you may go first." he says. The vampire holding me releases my throat and hisses. He wraps an arm around my waist and forces my head to the side. Just before his teeth hit my neck, he is stopped.

"STOP!!! Kill me, not Samantha. I'm guilty for false accusations, she is guilty of nothing except knowledge." Irina cries.

"NO!! IRINA!!" Kate and Tanya yell from the field.

"It is my own fault. Aro is right, I should have made sure she was what I thought. I'm willing to be put to death if you let Samantha live." Irina looks at me and I start to cry.

"NO!" Kate hisses.

"Stop sisters. I'm not going to let her die. I'm ready." Irina speaks calmly. Aro looks at her in shock. She was willing to die if I survived.

"Well, this is a first. A vampire willing to die in the place of a human." Caius spoke from next to Aro.

"Yes, it's very strange." Aro spoke.

"First...please release her. As my last dying wish, I'd like to see she is safe." Irina spoke.

"Very well. Demetri." Before I can blink, I'm released from the cold embrace and I fall to the ground. Once I hit the ground I let out a loud sob before I try to regain feeling in my wobbly legs to make it across the field. I stand up and run as fast as I can toward the group. Instead of running to anyone person, I run around them completely. I know everybody is looking at me but I don't care. I continue running.

"SAM!!" Mom yells. I ignore her and keep yelling. As I make it into the tree I hear Irina scream out in pain. I sob as I continue running. Thankfully I'm familiar with the area around the house so I know how to make it back to the house. As I run, I hear the sound of paws thumping against the ground. I push my legs fast and my tears fall faster and my sobs echo off the trees. Before I can climb over a fallen tree, a gray wolf jumps out in front of me blocking my way. I gasp and fall backwards onto my butt where I curl up in a ball.

"Sam. It's me." Embry's voice appears. I continue to sob as warm arms lift me off the ground. I unwrap from the ball and stand up on my feet. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. "You're safe honey. You're safe." he whispers into my hair.

~Back at the field~

Irina has just been put to death. Kate and Tanya advanced on the Volturi but the Cullen's were able to stop them.

"Let this be a warning. We will leave in peace now." Aro speaks. In a matter of seconds...they are gone.

"We need to get to Sam." Rosalie speaks.

"Embry went after her. She is absolutely terrified. She might even be scared of us." Edward speaks wrapping his arms around Renesmee and Bella.

"Let us go." Tanya hisses. She and Kate are released as Irina's ashes lift into the air in the slight breeze. The cry tearless sobs as they grieve their lost sister.

"I think it be best if everyone depart their own ways." Carlisle speaks. "Thank you all for witnessing with us today. You're all forever in my gratitude." The large group of vampires are soon narrowed down to the Cullen's, the pack and the Denali clan.

"Go to Samantha...we'll stay here with Tanya and Kate." Carmen chimes.

"Be safe."

~Samantha's P.O.V~

Embry helped me get back to the house as I continued to cry and shake in his arms as he carried me. He carries me to my room and places me on my bed. I barely get out the words but I ask him to lock my windows, close the curtains and lock my door. He asks if I want him to stay with me and I say yes. Once everything is locked I slide my shoes and jacket off and curl myself around him as he sits next to me. My sobs had slowed into whimpers. They stop all together when my eyes run dry and my mouth hurts so bad it almost hurts to breath. I just shake uncontrollably in his arms on my bed. "Embry?" my voice is barely a whisper, I hope he heard me.

"Are you OK?" he asks quietly.

"I-I don't know right now. I've never been that scared in my entire life, my life literally flashed in front of my eyes. I thought I was just seconds away from my death and I started thinking about the things I never would have gotten to do. The stuff I never would have gotten to try. My dreams shattered in front of me when he told Demetri to...ya know. Even though I was seconds from death there is one thing that was positive." I whispered.

"What could have been positive about being seconds from death?" he asked confused.

"As the images of the dreams, hopes, goals and my life flashed and shattered...you were in all of them." I sit up and look up him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You saw me in your future?"

"As weird as it sounds...you were in all of them. I've come to realize that...I can't let my life pass me by. I have to live life because it could be taken away in seconds." I sigh. Before he can reply there is a loud bang on my door. "AAH!!!!" I scream jumping off my bed and running to a corner on the opposite side of the room.

"Sam? Honey, its me." Mom's voice says from the other side of the door. I slide down the wall and curl into a ball as I start to shake again. "Sam, open the door. Please honey." I look at Embry who obviously doesn't know what to do. I stand up and walk over to him then stand behind him. I push him toward the door and he opens it. "Sa-Embry? Where's Sam?" she asks clearly worried and freaked out.

"I wanna be alone with Embry." I say keeping myself behind him.

"Sam, let us in." Dad says. "We need to make sure you are alright."

"I'm OK...I just want to be alone." The room is silent for a while.

"Fine. We'll be here when you wanna talk." Mom says. Embry closes the door and turns to face me. I wrap my arms around his waist. He guides me to the bed and we climb onto it. I curl up against his side and we just remain silent until his snoring is heard softly.


	14. Chapter 14

"I think I'm gonna get a job." I tell Embry as we sit on the beach watching the sunset. We had just gone on our second date and it was so much fun and very romantic. He took me to dinner and to a movie. Ever since the day of the Volturi thing, we've been hanging out alot more. We've been here for about two hours, just hanging out. We kicked a soccer ball around for a few until we sat on the blanket and just started talking. I'm sitting in front of him between his legs, soaking up his warmth.

"Why? Doesn't your family have tons of money?" he asked.

"Yea but I wanna make my own money. Plus it will give me something to do during the day while you're at school or patrolling."

"Do you have any ideas where you wanna fill out apps for?" he asks playing with me hair.

"I was thinking along the lines of clothing stores. Like Hollister, American Apparel...Victoria's Secret." I smirk leaning my head to the side and looking up at him.

"Oh really? Victoria's Secret. You gonna model some of their stuff for me?" he smirks.

"You're funny." I sarcastically laugh.

"Just a thought." he smirked. "A really good thought."

"Embry!" I gasp smacking his chest.

"Sorry, I'm a guy and when my imprint says she might work at Victoria's Secret...it gets me thinking about certain...things." he laughs quietly.

"Good lord...anyways. How's school?" I ask.

"Awful. I'm failing most of my classes. The guys and I have been thinking about quitting and just getting out GED. Patrolling is taking so much of our time and when we're not patrolling we are too tired to study so, we really don't see the point in going if we can't get anything done." he sighs.

"That sucks. I heard the GED test is almost as hard as the ACTs but easier than the SATS."

"I heard the same. Leah and Sam both got their GEDs." his hand rubbed my arm causing bumps.

"I didn't know that. Well, whatever you decide...I'll stand behind you no matter how much I hate that you're throwing your high school diploma away. But it's your choice."

"Thanks hun...means alot." he kisses my hair. As the sunsets in the sky, it casts bright oranges, pinks, and reds across the sky.

"No, thank you." I sit up and face him with a smile on my face and a confused one on his.

"For what?" he asks.

"Imprinting on me. Being there for me. Putting up with my attitude and everything before I accepted it. I've never met anyone who is as amazing as you and I've met alot of people in my seventeen years of life." I crawl closer to him and sit back on my feet.

"There is no need to thank me. I'll always be here even if you get mad at me and tell me to leave." he smiles. I snicker and push my lips gently against his. When he kisses back I add more pressure to mine and start pushing him backwards. I crawl on top of him as he lays down and continue to kiss him. He placed his hands on my hips and smirked into the kiss. As his hands moved up my sides, my shirt rose up and the warmth of his hands left trails and making me shiver. "You getting cold?" he asks pulling away from my lips.

"No...I'm just fine." I smile laying my head on his chest and looking down the beach that was lit up by the sunset. My mind drifts to thinking about what has happened to me since I moved here and I can't help but smile at all the good things. The worst thing that has happened was when I was kidnapped by the Volturi. The best thing is Embry imprinting on me. It may have took me some time to figure out that it wasn't that bad but I'm happy he did. Then I started to think about the people I've met. Kim, she's just amazing. I love being around her, she's my shopping buddy. Sam and Emily. God love em. They are the sweetest people I have ever met in my life. Always welcoming even when times are bad. Seth, Quil, Jared, Leah, Collin, Brady, Paul...Oh god Paul. That first night at Sam and Emily's flashed into my head. When we went to the hotel and had sex. I was suddenly being crushed by guilt. God, I'm horrible. I really shouldn't have done what I did but...god. I feel like I'm being crushed by a massive weight that is making it hard to breath. I sit up and quickly move away from Embry as I try to breath.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"I can't breath..." I whisper trying to catch my breath. I have to get this off my chest. He deserves to know, he needs to know that I betrayed him but he'll hate me forever. "Embry...I have something to tell you and you are going to hate me may even stop talking to me. But I feel like I have to get this off my chest." I sighed.

"Ok, tell me." he hesitantly said sitting up.

"Remember the first night I stayed at Sam and Emily's?" I start off. He nods his head and I suck in a deep breath. "After everyone left, Paul was the last one there. We started talking and...I...kissed him." I said quietly. He looks at me for a second. I start to prepare myself for a major blow up. He looks at me for a second and I see his tongue rub across his teeth under his lips, something I notice he does when he is a little upset.

"Ok, you kiss him. It was just a kiss." he laughed but I knew it was a fake laugh. "It was just a kiss...right?" he asks. My heartbeat picks up as he looks at me. I suck in a deep breath and look down at the sand that had flaked the blanket. "Samantha...what aren't you telling me?" he asks. I feels tears start to fill my eyes as I think about the reaction he is going to have when I tell him the rest. I stand up and turn my back toward him and look out at the water. "Samantha...you can tell me." he says. I feel his presence behind me as he stands up. A tear left my eye as I turned to face him. He raised his hand to wipe it away but I pushed his hand away.

"I slept with him." I sob as tears flood down my cheek. His eyes widen seconds before he starts to shake. "It was while I was trying to push you away and afterwards...I felt SO guilty. I felt like a knife went through my heart and I felt as if I felt your betrayal like I do now." I cry reaching out to touch him.

"Sam...don't touch me." he growls as he starts to shake even more.

"Embry I'm sorry." I whisper stepping toward him but he steps back four times.

"Samantha...get away from me. I think you'd better head home." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Embry, please don't. I regret every second of it and I really didn't mean for it to hurt you." I beg crying.

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me if you regretted it?" A spasm ripped through him as he growled ferociously.

"SAM, GET BACK!!" Sam yells as he and the pack emerge from the trees. I follow his instructions and steps back but continue to cry. "Embry, you need to calm down." he says with an alpha tone.

"What happened?" Jake asks walking over to me. I open my mouth several times but I just look at Paul. I hear a loud growl and look at Embry. He runs forward and tackles him to the ground. Punches are being thrown left and right as Paul tries to fight him off. They start to shift and within seconds, I'm being shielded by Seth and Jared as they shift. Sam shifts seconds later and growls at them. They continue clawing, biting and wrestling around in the sand as the rest of them try to keep me out of the way so I don't get hurt. Sam growls again, this time even louder. The two stop but not before Paul gets in a good bite that makes Embry howl in pain.

"EMBRY!!"I cry jumping in front of the two standing in front of me but a warm arm holds me back from running to him. As he starts to shift back to his human form he lays on the sand for a second. After a minute or two, all three of them are standing on the beach naked but I keep my eyes on Embry. Leah and Quil pull Paul away from him. I look at Paul with an apologetic look. There was no doubt that they were yelling at each other so when he looked at me with understanding...I sobbed. I pushed away from Jared and made my way to Embry. "Embry are you OK?" I ask kneeling down next to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" he growls pushing me away roughly. I stumble backwards and fall onto the sand.

"Embry, what happened?" Sam asked helping him off the ground. I scooted back until warm hands gently gripped my arms and lifted me up.

"She and Paul had sex! The first night she stayed at your place. They went to a hotel in Port Angeles after you and Emily went to bed." he growled glaring at me.

"I told you it was an accident. It was when I was trying to push you away before I accepted that we are made for each other." I cry trying to defend myself.

"Well congratulations...you fucking pushed me away." he glared at me. My heart felt like it was going to shatter any second. I looked at him for mere seconds before I looked at everyone else.

"I'm sorry." I choked through a sob before turning and running into the trees.

"Samantha!" I ignored whoever yelled and kept running. I made it to my car and quickly climbed in. After starting it, I threw it into drive and slammed the pedal against the floorboard. The tires squeal loudly before I shoot forward and zoom through the streets. My tears and sobs continue as I drive through the night. I skid to a stop once I make it to the house and I just sit in the car crying. I rest my head on the steering wheel and wipe my face. I turn it off and climb out then head into the house.

"Hey, Hun. Did you have a good ti-What happened?" Dad asks walking down the stairs. I let out a sob and run up to my room slamming my door. I flop onto my bed and throw my head into a pillow as my makeup smears onto it. There is a faint knock at my door.

"Go away." I sob moving my face away from the pillow.

"We're not going away until you tell us what is wrong and don't say nothing because if nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying like this." Mom said walking in.

"We got into a fight and he told me to leave." I cried burying my head into the pillow, hoping it will suffocate me.

"Why were you fighting? What happened?" Alice asks. I sit up and look around my room. Everyone is here except Edward, must be with Renesmee. I catch a glimpse of myself in my vanity in the corner, there are two thick black marks running down my face from my make up.

"I did something awful while I was down in La Push before the Volturi showed up. I was trying to push Embry away and I was willing to do anything. The first night I was there, when everyone went home, Paul was the last one there. Sam and Emily went to bed and for a while we just sat there watching TV until I kissed him." I cried looking up at my ceiling.

"You guys were fighting over a kiss?" Bella asked.

"The kiss led to more." my voice was really quiet...I really didn't want to tell them this.

"Sam, you can tell us." Carlisle said.

"We had sex. Tonight I started to think about everything that's happened since I came here and I felt like I had to tell him since we were starting to get closer together. When he started to shake, the pack showed up and he attacked Paul. Sam ordered them to stop and after they shifted back he pushed me away. I apologized several times but he just said that I hurt him and I left." I sobbed putting my head in my hands. "I am the worst person in the world. I shouldn't have done it but I tried to apologize several times. Paul and I both regret it. I knew it would hurt him and that was what I wanted at the time but I didn't want that tonight."

"You are not the worst person in the world. You sweet, funny, kind, a hard worker and so much more." Alice said sweetly.

"I'm a liar, a betrayer, and a horrible imprint." They just let me cry and it lasts for about twenty minutes until I fall asleep because of Jasper.

 ** _*A/N i just want to apologize for not updating in awhile. i have had so much going on that has been taking up my time. a few weeks ago my family lost someone very close to us, she was basically my second mom. then my son and i got very sick because of the stupid weather not being able to make up its mind (it actually snowed really hard last night and tonight into tomorrow we are under severe weather advisory due to high winds, hail and possible tornados and its supposed to snow again Wednesday...life in Indiana I swear) then last night we found out my younger sister was having a miscrriage. we all had only know she was pregnant for 2 weeks and then find that out. she was 7 weeks and it still sucks. but i am going to try to update more regularly now. thanks for being patient with me and make sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story so far! *_**


	15. Chapter 15

It would be a horrible lie to say that I'm alright, because I'm not. I am a complete mess inside and out. Inside, I feel like my heart has caved into itself, has torn in two and is barely beating. Outside, I haven't showered, haven't changed out of my pajamas in three days, I still have makeup on from that night and I really could careless. I've barely eaten anything, I haven't cleaned my room, I haven't done anything except lay in bed all day and watch black and white sappy movies and cry at the sad parts while eating my weight in Ben Jerry's ice cream, no specific flavor because they are all good. Oh, wait! That's a lie. Yesterday I walked to the kitchen to get more junk food. Everyone has been trying to make me feel better which is really sweet. Alice, Esme and Bella got some job applications for me since I've been wanting to get a job. Edward and Jasper have been trying to get me to laugh. Mom and Dad have been doing everything they can for me.

Renesmee...adorable Renesmee has been coloring me pictures, making crafts for me, joining me when I watch animated movies and showing me funny pictures in my mind. Carlisle has been talking to Sam and telling him how I am. Kim has been up here everyday just hanging out. It's nice to be around another girl who is my age. She knows what to avoid unless I ask about him. Apparently he asked her yesterday how I was and she told him I was a wreck. She says that he is a mess to but not as much as me. I am such a wreck that I would probably stay here for the rest of my life if he stayed mad at me for that long. If it wasn't for the job interview that Alice arranged for me at Victoria's Secret, I probably wouldn't be getting out of bed at all. "OK, time to get up and get ready." Alice, Bella and Mom walk into my room without knocking while I'm in the middle of Casablanca.

"I'm just gonna go like this. If they hire me, they hire me. If not oh well." I sigh turning my attention back to my TV.

"Sam, you've been saying you really want to work. You won't get hired if you look like a homeless person." Alice said walking into my bathroom, her heels clacking against the floor then disappearing as she reached my closet.

"Come on, get up." Bella smiled at me. She disappeared into the bathroom and the water turned on. I groaned and threw the blanket off of me then climbed out of bed.

"Your outfit is picked out and hanging on the back of your closet door. Get cleaned up and dressed." Mom demands pushing me toward the bathroom. I sigh in frustration as my bare feet hit the tiled floor. "Stop sighing. After you're done, come down to the kitchen. Esme is making you something to eat."

"Whatever." I reply before they leave. My bedroom door clicks shut and I sigh before stripping. I step into the warm shower and do my things slowly. The water is cold by the time I completely finish. As I step out, I wrap a towel around my body and look in the mirror above my sink. I've clearly lost weight and I have dark circles under my eyes from all my crying. I feel a spark of anger shoot through me and I raise my fist and punch the mirror. It shatters under my fist and falls on the counter top and onto the floor. I pull my fist back and it's covered in blood that drips from my fingers and into the sink. "SHIT!" I yell turning the cold water on and sticking my hand under it. My door opens, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle rush in.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I punched the mirror." I hiss as a piece of glass moves against the water. Carlisle comes over to me and looks at it.

"It doesn't need stitches. Just a few gashes." he says reaching under my sink and grabbing my first aid kit. My bathroom is stocked with medical stuff since I'm accident prone. Dad moves me to my toilet so I don't step on the glass while Esme, Alice and Mom clean the glass up.

"Why did you punch it?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know, I got angry and punched it." Carlisle quickly removes the glass from the cuts and cleans it up. When it stops bleeding, he wraps it with gauze and sighs.

"Don't punch anything else. Edward had to take Bella to the cottage when she smelled the blood."

"Oh crap! I totally forgot. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's OK. She was the one who told him to do it. She'll be fine shortly." Esme reassured me.

"Alright...let's let her get dressed for her interview." mom smiles dumping glass into my trash can. Once they leave I remove my towel and getdressed in what Alice picked out for me. I blow dry my hair straight and add a little eye liner. That's all I feel like adding. No lip gloss, no eyeshadow or anything. I slip my shoes on and walk out into my room. It's different. Clean. Bed is made, dirty tissues and clothes have been removed and the curtains are open, brightening up the room. I grab my purse, cell phone and keys then head down to the kitchen where there is a plate with waffles on them. I sit at the counter and eat them slowly. When I finish I grab a coat and walk to the living room.

"I'm leaving." I sigh.

"You look great sweetie." Mom smiles.

"Yeah. Whatever." I groan turning and walking to the garage.

"GOOD LUCK!!" everyone yells.

~Two hours later~

"We will get a hold of you in the next couple days to let you know." the manager says at the end of the interview.

"Look forward to hearing from you." I say placing a fake smile on my face before I shake her hand.

"You have a good day."

"You too." I smile before leaving her office and making my way through the pink store. As I walk out into the mall walk way, I slip my purse over my shoulder and sling my coat over my arms. I slowly walk around looking into a few stores. As I make my way toward the food court exit, since that is where I parked, I see a familiar head of hair. "Kim, hey." I say walking over to her.

"oh uh Sam, you're out and about? Are you OK? How are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine, I had a job interview. As for the last question..." I can't even answer it but she knows how I am. "Are you here alone?" I ask looking for Jared.

"Um...No. Actually." she sighs.

"Where's Jared?" I ask.

"He is with...the guys." she answers. I notice her eyes look behind me and I turn to look. The pack is walking this way laughing. My eyes immediately shift to Paul and Embry. They are acting like nothing happened. Embry looks absolutely fine while I on the other hand am a total wreck. When Jared looks up he stops, making everyone bump into him in shock.

"Sam...um hi." he hesitantly says.

"Hi." I whisper not taking my eyes off of Embry as he looks at me. I feel my heart squeeze tightly in my chest. It's an awkward silence as we stand there.

~Embry's P.O.V~

As Paul finishes telling us all a joke, we all laugh loudly as we make our way toward the food court to meet up with Kim. As we laugh I end up bumping into Seth who has stopped walking and he bumps into Jared. He is frozen in his place looking straight ahead. "Sam...um hi." he says. I immediately look for her. She's standing next to Kim in front of us. She is wearing dress clothes, heels and makeup. I guess she isn't as torn up as Kim led me to believe. The only thing that has changed about her, is her face. She looks like a zombie. Her once round face as slimmed tremendously and she has massive dark circles under her eyes. OK, maybe she is as bad as Kim says. She still looks beautiful though.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

"What brings you to the mall?" Kim asks.

"Oh, I-uh had a job interview...at Victoria's Secret." I reply pointing in the direction of the story.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" she asks gasping and grabbing it.

"I punched my bathroom mirror." I look at the group nervously and kinda embarrassed.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I think we all know why." I say looking in Embry's direction. "I see you're doing fine." I say sarcastically.

"You too." he replies.

"Me fine? I've been in bed for three days. I've been an emotional wreck. Yea, I'm just fine." I scoff.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't do any of this." he says stepping to the front of the group.

"I tried to apologize. Why are you acting like I'm the only bad guy. You seem just fine with Paul. He was involved in this too. Why aren't you still mad at him?" I ask, really close to yelling. He looks at me for a minute before looking away. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." I whisper turning away.

"Sam, wait." Embry calls after me. I slide my arms through the coat and start to jog out to my car. Once there I get in and drive back to the house.

"How'd it go?" Bella asks once I walk into the house.

"She'll call me in a few days. It's looking up." I sigh walking into the living room. Jake is sitting on the floor watching Spongebob with Renesmee. "Where's everybody at?" I ask.

"Hunting. I hunted earlier so I stayed behind." Bella answered. I nodded my head and looked at Jake.

"I ran into your friends. Embry seems to be doing fine." I scoff sitting on the couch.

"He's not. His temper is getting on my last nerves. All he can think about is you." he said looking up at me.

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah. He's tried several times to call and talk to you to try and fix things but he doesn't know if you'd answer."

"How long have him and Paul been buddy buddy again?" I ask annoyed.

"A few days."

"A few days? I've been sulking up in my room for three and a half days while he is out there living it up with Paul who is apart of this too. Oh I swear." I groan. As I lean my head against the back of the couch, I feel the cushion next to me shift slightly and a small hand on my face. Images flash in my head. They're of Embry. He came here after I left to talk to me. Mom told him I wasn't home and he told her to tell me to call or text him. The pictures fade as Renesmee removes her hand. "Thank you Ren." I smiled giving her a hug. I pull my phone out and prepare to send a text. 'We need to talk.' I send it to Embry and get a reply a second later.

'give me a few minutes' I slip my phone into my purse and stand up.

"He's on his way. I'll be up in my room."

"Can I go Mantha?" Renesmee asks.

"Sure, let's go." I smile picking her up and placing her on my hip.

"I'm gonna head home for a while. Bye Nessie." Jake smiles pecking her cheek.

"Bye bye Jakey." she smiles.

"I will let you know when he gets here." Renemsee and I head up to my room and I place her in the corner where she has a few of her toys. I walk to my closet and change into something more comfortable. When I finish I sit on the floor and play with her. Thirty minutes later, there is a knock at my door.

*UH- OH!!!!! What's going to happen now with Sam and Embry? Can they work things out and move on...or is this the end?*


	16. Chapter 16 **Trigger Warning**

*SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING AT BEGINNING*

"Come in." I continue to play with Renesmee as my door opens.

"Hey." I look up and see Embry standing by my door.

"Hi." I smile as Renesmee puts a clip in my hair that has a big polka dotted bow on it.

"You uh...wanted to talk?" he asks slowly walking around my bed toward us.

"Don't she look pwetty?" Renesmee asks. Everytime she messes with my hair, it goes in every direction and I look like I just crawled out of bed.

"She looks beautiful." Embry replies with a weak smile. "How'd your interview go?"

"It was ok. Told me she'd call me in a few days,so..." I say crossing my fingers on my uninjured hand.

"How's your hand?" he sits on my bed nervously.

"S'okay...hurts when I bend my fingers, so I'm trying not to do that."

"So why exactly did you punch the mirror?" he asks.

"I don't know." I answer shyly and kinda embarrased. "I just got angry for a split second about how horrible I look because of all this." I sigh looking at my gauzed hand. "Hey, Nesmee...why don't you go show mommy your coloring book?"

"Ok." she smiled grabbing it and running out of the room. I hear Bella's voice outside the door so she must have heard me ask her to leave. I get up off the floor and walk to my vanity. As I look at my reflection I can't help but laugh before taking the many clips out of my hair. After doing so, I face my room and lean against the vanity.

"It seems like you and Paul are best friends again." I sigh crossing my arms and walk over to my window seat. "Was it easier to forgive him because he's like your family or did Sam say so?"

"I forgave him because I saw in his memories that you were the one who forced yourself onto him."

"It's not like I freaking raped him. If he didn't want to do it, he could have left or something. He didn't have to go to the hotel with me. Plus, it happened when I was denying the imprint. If he was a good friend he wouldn't have gone with me and he would have been trying to get me to accept it like the rest of them. But he didn't."

"I didn't come here to argue." he whispers.

"Then why did you come? To forgive me? Apologize? What Embry? Throw me a freakin' bone because I've been moping for three and a half days. I hardly ate, I didn't leave my room, I cried myself to sleep every single night, I even thought about killing myself because I thought you were never going to forgive me. What would be the point in living if the one person I'm supposed to be with hates my guts for a stupid mistake and doesn't wanna see me? I thought that I had ruined yours and Paul's friendship but apparently I hadn't because you forgave him the next day!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes.

"y-you thought about killing yourself because of me?" he asked shocked.

"Not because of you...because I was afraid to live without you with me. I didn't want to live if you were never gonna talk to me again, see me again or anything. I don't know how many more times I have to apologize Embry, but if I have to...I'll do it everyday if I have to as long as you will still talk to me. You don't have to tell me you love me or that you wanna spend the rest of your life with me or anything like that. I just don't wanna live with you totally hating my guts." Tears stream down my face as I sob. As my eyes close I'm surrounded by warm arms.

"Please don't think about killing yourself. I wouldn't be able to live in a world where you didn't exsist. It would absolutely tear me apart if you took your life and it would really piss me off if you took yourself from me." he whispers making me look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Embry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I manage to say though my sharp gasps and quick sobs.

"Samantha...look at me." he commands. My eyes move to his and I let out a quiet sob. He still has love in his eyes. "I forgive you. You don't have to keep apologizing, ok? I can feel that you regret it and that you've beating yourself up about it. I know how much you wish you could take it back even if you were denying the imprint. I forgive you."

"But I don't deserve it." I cry.

"Samantha...everyone makes mistakes. Everyone screws up every now and them, plus it's not like you actually cheated or anything. So this time you do deserve it. I love you with all my heart and this didn't change anything." he smirks wiping my tears before pressing his lips gently to mine. I kiss him back quickly before he pulls away. "Plus, I had better sex with you than he did." he smirks. "And I lasted longer too." I can't help but laugh as I wipe my face.

"Wish I could remember that." I sighed.

"Me too. Have you eaten anything?" he asks.

"This morning. I was gonna grab something earlier at the food court but...yeah." I sigh.

"You wanna go to McDonalds or something? I could use a couple Big Macs." he smiles.

"Um...I-I guess."

"Alright...do you wanna change or go like this?" he asks pulling at my oversides sweats.

"I'm gonna change really quick." I kiss him on the cheek before walking toward my bathroom. Once there I close the door and lean against it smiling for a second then walk to my closet to change.

~Fourty-Five minutes later~

As I sit across from Embry eating my salad and a look of disgust planted on my face, things seem to be ok now. Since we got here it's been like it was before I opened my big mouth the other day, except he wasn't shoving greasy sandwiches into his mouth one after another. I don't think he even tasted it since he was inhaling them so fast. "Are you really going to eat all those?" I ask gesturing to the six sandwiches in front of him. He has already eaten four big macs and two large fries.

"Yep, are you really going to eat a salad?" he asks as grease slides from his mouth and down his chin.

"I normally don't eat fast food burgers. To much grease and I'd prefer to keep my arteries unclogged." I frown scooping some salad into my mouth. "Plus, I spent three days stuffing my body with junk food. I need something healthy in my system." When I finish my salad, I decide to get us milkshakes to go so I throw my empty salad container away and head to the counter. There are a few people ahead of me so I stand in the back and decide which flavor I want. As I'm standing there I hear these whispers coming from behind me and try to ignore it. When I hear laughter I turn to see a group of guys smirking at me. As the line moves up, I scoot away from them but they scoot closer. I cant' decide if I want vanilla or strawberry.

"Psss..." One of the guys behind me tries to get my attention. "Pssst." I turn to look at them. "Hi." the one closest to me says.

"Uh hi." I reply turning back around before I have to turn around again when a different one speaks.

"You from around here?" the one with lip rings asks.

"No." I turn around as the line moves again and decide to get strawberry for me and chocolate for Embry. I hear them whispering and laughing behind me as I wait for the girl in front of me to finish her order. As I wait, I feel a hand on my hip. I turn around and push the hand off of me aggresively. "Keep your hands off of me." I warn.

"Why don't we show you around then you can come back to our Frat House." one withglassessays.

"I'm good, now leave me alone." I turn back around as it's my turn to order. "One large strawberry shake and a large chocolate shake." I order and pay then wait for them to make the shakes.

"Oh come on. Girls like you shouldn't be here on a Friday night alone, they should be partying." I feel a smack on my butt.

"I told you to keep your hands off of me. I'm not here alone for your freakin' information so leave me alone or I'll get him to kick your ass." I glare.

"I'd like to see him try. Six against one, that will be easy. Now grab your shakes and come with us." he replies demandingly.

"I said no." I grabbed the shakes in each hand and looked at the worker.

"I wish someone would kick their asses." she smirks. I smile at her before turning to leave but I'm stuck in place as they keep me from leaving.

"Move." I demand.

"No."

"EMBRY!" I yell loudly.

"Oh Embry? What kind of name is that?" the one with lip rings laughs.

"Sounds like a wussies name." a different one laughs.

"Oh you're wrong. He is not a wussy and neither is his name. If I were you I'd back away and let me leave or HE will remove you." I smirk looking toward the back of the group where Embry stands glaring at them. They all turn to look and a few step back. Embry is clearly bigger than all of them. Maybe a foot taller, more muscular and extremly pissed.

"I think she told you to move more than once." he glared at each of them.

"We were just messing around dude." one of them laughed.

"Hassling her, DUDE, isn't messing around."

"Brad let's just go."

"You're lucky we have stuff to do." 'Brad' says trying to be tough. The group leaves and Embry comes over to me.

"You ok?" he asks.

"My hero." I smile with a slight southern accent.

"My pleasure madam." he smirks.

"Your shake." I hand him the large dessert in my hand and grab two straws. "Mmm...that's delicious." I smile as we walk out to the car.

"Very chocolatey." He walks to my side of the car and opens the drive seat for me with a chocolate covered smile. Before I get in, I put a little strawberry on my lips and push mine against his. Mixing chocolate and strawberry. When I pull away I lick my lips and smile.

"Mm...that's good." I get in and close the door as he walks to the passenger side and climbs in. As we hit the road, I turn the radio on and start to sing along with the song that is playing. I start off quietly but I forget that Embry is in the car with me and start belting out the notes, WAY off key but I don't care. He too starts singing along with me and I can't help but laugh when it ends. "I can mark audition for American Idol off my to-do list." I laugh.

"Same here." he laughs. "So...could tonight be considered as a date?"

"If you want it to be one."

"I'd like to think it was." he smiles.

"Then yes...it was a date." I finish my shake as we turn onto the road that leads to La Push. After about twenty minutes, my stomach starts to rumble and I feel nauseas. I grab my stomach and groan silently.

"You ok?"

"I don't feel so good. I feel nauseas. It should go away in a few." I sigh pushing the thought out of my head. He starts talking about how his mom has started to see this guy that lives a few miles away and I'm barely concentrating since I'm trying to not throw up. Suddenly, I swerve off the road and skid the car to a stop as I quickly jump out and run to the tree line and double over, emptying my stomach.

"Sam? You ok?" Embry asks shutting the car off and getting out to hold my hair as I continue to be sick. When I think I'm finished the smell hits me and I start all over again. When I stop this time Embry kicks some dirt over it and the smell doesn't hit me this time. "Better?"

"God that was aweful." I groan walking to the back seat of the car. I open the door and reach under the seat pulling out a bag. As I search through it I find a piece of gum and shove it into my mouth.

"Are you ok?" Embry asks making me face him and puts a hand on my cheek.

"Yeah...probably spoiled milk or something." I say looking around. I notice a sign that says La Push Beach Parking. I hadn't realized we were even at the beach. I must have turned in here when I pulled over.

"I don't think it's milk because I feel fine. Maybe you're getting sick."

"Eh. Maybe. I'll have Carlisle check it out when I get home." He lifts me up and places me on the seat. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him toward me.

"You better." he playfully glares at me.

"Oh yeah...that really scares me." I rolled my eyes and smirked. He glares at me this time trying to be serious but his scowls falters as his lip curves up a little. "Please...don't hurt me." I gasp faking scared. I chew my gum for a few more seconds before spitting it out now that my breath is minty fresh.

"Never." he replies placing his hand on my neck and placing his forehead on mine. We look into each other's eyes and I can't help but smile.

"Good." I pull him closer to me and just hug him. After about five minutes I pull away and kiss him quickly. "I'd better get you home so I can get home and talk to Carlisle."

"Ok." We get into the front and I drop him off at Sam and Emily's then head home. I talk to Carlisle as soon as I get home and he does a quick examination. He finds nothing wrong with me which I'm glad because I hate being sick. My stomach probably didn't want the milkshake.

 ** _*Yaaaay!!! they made up. i hope that there was enough time for embry to be mad and everything. let me know what you think. i know three days probably isn't long enough but he is imprinted on Sam but im still not sure.*_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_*A/N: ok really quick first of all, this is technically chapter 18 but im makin it chapter 17. For some reason my actual chapter 17 that i wrote years ago never posted to my account on Mibba ( http//Stories/Read/411894/Adopted-Imprint/17/ ) . it was basically a filler chapter. she spoke to Carlisle and he did a check up on her. Not pregnant for those of you who thought it. she did end up with food poisoning though. so basically the chapter was Sam beimg sick and in bed for a couple days. Ended up with an IV because Rose was concerned she was getting dehydrated. i tried to rewrite it but its not coming out how i wanted it to and the original was packed full of funny dialogue. so that is pretty much what happened and im sorry for the mix up.*_**

"MOM! DAD! ALICE! SOMEONE! OH MY GOSH!!" I yell at the top of my lungs running out of my room with my phone in my hand. I jump down the last set of stairs and dart around the house. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!? I GOT GREAT NEWS!!" I yell.

"Sam, what is wrong with you?" Mom asks as I find them on the back deck.

"I just got the most amazing news. Actually it's beyond amazing, it's fantastic, brilliant, supercalifragalisticexpealidocously amazing." I smile jumping up and down looking around.

"What's the news?" Esme asks as they all gather closer. Just when I'm about to tell them...someone has to ruin it.

"She got the job at Victoria's Secret." Edward says with a smirk.

"EDWARD! REALLY!" I playfully glare at them.

"Sorry, Alice was about to burst with all the ideas she was having about what the great news was." he smiles.

"Did you really?" Mom asks smiling from ear to ear.

"YES!!!" I yell jumping up and down. I'm passed around as everyone hugs me and congratulates me. "I just got the call, I start tomorrow at nine A.M." I smile.

"I am so proud of you honey." Dad smiles giving me a hug.

"Thanks. AH! I am so excited." I smiled turning to walk back into the house.

"Where you going?" Alice smiles.

"To call Embry." I smile. I speed dial his number and smile. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello trouble." his deep voice picks up.

"I am not trouble BUT I am super excited." I smile.

"Why are you excited?"

"Guess who is the new employee at Victoria's Secret?"

"YOU GOT THE JOB?"

"YES!! I just got the call. I start tomorrow morning."

"I am so happy for you. So do you get discounts on the lingerie?" he snickers.

"Embry..." I say in a warning tone. "...yes." I laugh.

"Nice." he snickered. "Do you have a uniform or anything?"

"No...just a name tag. God I'm so excited."

"That's really great...uh listen, we're about to patrol so I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok, be careful."

"Bye." I hang up and place my phone on my stand and walk to my closet. I start looking through my things, planning my outfit for tomorrow. I want it to be professional but some what sexy since it's a lingerie store. I get everything picked out except for a top. I smile and walk to my mom's room.

"What are you doing?" she asks coming from her closet as I walk in.

"Stealing a top." I smile.

"For what?"

"I'm planning my outfit for tomorrow. I have everything else picked out except a top." I explain sifting through the tops.

"Here...how about this one?" she asks reaching in and pulling out her favorite top.

"Mom, I can't. That's your favorite one."

"It's a special day. Just don't get anything on it." she smiles handing it to me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I hug her before running back to my room. I hang the top up with the rest of my outfit and smile. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day.

~Next morning~

Shower. Check. Bed made. Check. Breakfast eaten. Check.Dressed. Check. Excitment for first day of work. CHECK!!! I can't believe that today is my first day of work. I hardly slept last night even though I went to bed hours before I normally do. Everyone wished me luck as I headed out the door this morning, even Embry showed up. As I got closer to the mall, that's when the nerves kicked in. I've been hoping that I don't mess up and end up getting fired on my first day because that would absolutely suck. I find a parking space and I suck in a few deep breaths and grab my purse. I get out of the car, lock and alarm it before making my way into the mall. I make my way toward the store and put a smile on my face as I walk in. "Samantha, you excited for your first day?" the manager Miranda asks.

"Mostly nervous. Don't wanna mess anything up and get fired." I smile.

"Don't worry. You'll mostly be restocking the shelves, folding anything that's unfolded and if anyone needs a dressing room, you'll show them to an empty one. There is no way to mess that up." she laughs. "Let's get you a locker for your things and I just got your name tag and apron." I nod my head and follow her to the back. She shows me the locker I'm gonna be using and gives me the combination for the lock. After that she shows me how they clock in and out then gives me my name tag and apron. I clip it to my top and follow her out onto the floor. She shows me how they fold their tops, bottoms and how they hang the lingerie. After about an hour, I'm on my own. I start by fixing anything that is misplaced, unfolded or hung the wrong way. A few girls ask me for a dressing room and I showed them an empty one. The stuff that is hanging up in the dressing rooms that nobody wanted, I grab and fix them then hang them up where they belong. Three hours later, I start to restock the tshirt racks and the pants. As I finish doing that I find myself looking at the lingerie. There are SEVERAL cute things in here. As I look at them I start to think about myself wearing them for Embry which makes me blush.

"Excuse me miss. I could use some help." My eyes nearly fall out of my head as I turn around to see Embry and the rest of the guys.

"Oh god. What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing your first day. By the way, my favorite color is red and green." he winks. I look around and several of the workers are looking my direction, CRAP!

"What can I help you with?" I ask loudly.

"My buddy here, is looking for something as a gift for his girlfriend." Paul smirks pulling Jared forward who is blushing.

"No I'm not." he hisses.

"What are her sizes?" I ask looking around. "Play along dip wad."

"Oh um...busty and slim." he smirks.

"Really? That's how you describe Kim's body? Wait till she hears about this one." I laugh. "Well one of the store associates can help you." I look toward one of the other workers and signal her over. The guys all laugh as Jared's face turns darker and darker. When she comes over she is clearly flirting with the guys. I smile and walk away to go to the other side of the store. Ten minutes later Miranda comes over to me smiling.

"How are you doing?" she asks.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's really easy." I smile hanging a bra up.

"That's great. Well if you want, you can take an hour lunch break. Just write down in the log what time you leave and what time you come back."

"OK, thank you." I smile. I walk to the back room to grab my purse then write the time. I walk out and Jared is still talking to the sales girl while the guys laugh at him. Embry catches my eye and I nod for them to follow me. He says something to Jared and he glares at him as the guys leave. I walk out of the store and walk toward the food court. A second later they join me.

"Jared said you better watch your back because he will get you for this." Embry laughs.

"I'm not scared of him." I laugh. "So...what did you think? Do I make a good Victoria's Secret worker?" I ask smiling.

"No...but you'd make a good model if you were wearing one of those sexy numb-OOMF!!" I elbow him in the stomach cutting him off.

"God, Rachael would look so hot in one of those." Paul smirks.

"Whose Rachael?" I ask as we make it to the food court.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I imprinted." he said. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You...Paul Lahote. Mr. 'I'm-never-gonna-imprint-because-it-means-you're-whipped...actually imprinted?" I asked in shock.

"Yep, on Jake's older sister." he smiled.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe that. How does it feel to be whipped?" I asked laughing.

"I'm not whipped and it feels good."

"Wow." I snicker. "You guys eating with me?" I ask looking around at the different places to eat.

"Wish we could but Sam said we only have an hour so we have to get back." Quil says.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jared glared joining us. "I actually had to buy something to get her to leave me alone. I don't even know if Kim wears this stuff." We were all busting a gut laughing at him.

"We'd better go before Sam starts calling and so Jared can give this to Kim." Embry laughs loudly.

"Ok, thanks for coming to see me." I smile giving him a kiss.

"See ya later."

"Bye guys." They leave and I walk to subway and get something to eat. Once I have my food, I find a table and sit down. As I'm enjoying my sub, I feel someone standing beside me. I look up and nearly jump out of my seat.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." A very good looking guy smiles.

"It's ok but...why are you standing next to me?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry. You looked familiar from a distance but as I got closer...I'mTravis." he smiles.

"Samantha." I shake his hand quickly.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks pointing to an empty seat.

"Um, I'm actually on my lunch break so I won't be here much longer." I reply.

"well you're in luck...So am I." he smiles sitting down.

"Where do you work?" I ask taking a sip of my Gatorade.

"Hollister, you?"

"Victoria's Secret. It's my first day." I smile.

"Wow, first day. How's that going?"

"Well, so far...I've fondled a couple mannequins, folded underwear and hung up some lingerie." I smiled making him laugh.

"You're funny. Do you live around here?"

"No, I live in Forks. I just moved here about two months ago from Alaska." I smile taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Alaska? Wow. Miss it?"

"Mmm...not much anymore. I've made a bunch of friends that make the move good. How long have you worked at Hollister?"

"About a year. Number one sales person." he smirks.

"I hope my job lasts that long." I laugh finishing my sandwich.

"Keep your head up. Ya never know." We fall quiet for a few minutes and I look around awkwardly. "Well, I'd better get back to work before my boss comes looking for me. See you tomorrow?"

"Um...I guess. We're bound to see each other from time to time." I reply.

"True. See ya later." He leaves and I can't help but smile. After a few minutes I throw my trash away and head back to the store. I put my purse back into the locker and log back in before returning back to my job.

~Three hours later~

"Oh my gosh...my feet hurt." I sigh plopping down onto the couch next to Jasper and putting my feet in Dad's lap.

"How was your first day?" Jasper asks.

"It was fantastic. At first, I was nervous about messing up but it was really easy. The guys came in and humiliated Jared saying he was there to buy something for his girlfriend. He ended up having to buy something." I laughed.

"So the store is still standing?" Edward teases walking in with Bella and Renesmee.

"Hardy har har...you're so hilarious." I roll my eyes before smirking. "Yes, it's still standing. Oh Bells, I saw the CUTEST lingerie set that Edward would love on you. It's kinda like the one Alice picked out for your honeymoon." I wink. Everyone laughs as she looks down embarrased and I'm sure if she could blush, her face would be a neon sign red. I laugh for a few minutes before turning my attention to the game that's on the tv and end up falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 **Lemon Warning**

***MAJOR LEMON IN THOS CHAPTER***

"And the entire box fell on me, everything popped out of it and I knocked over a rack that was behind me." I laugh as I tell Travis how I got the cut on my shoulder. I've been working at the store for about two weeks and I've ate lunch with Travis everyday since he is the only one who talks to me. The workers at the store really don't like me because every time the store gets guys, they always flock to me which is humiliating. I've been working as a sales person for about four days but I still do everything I used to so I can stay busy when there is nobody in the store. I've been given my discount, fifteen percent off, and I've used it to buy a few things like bras, undies, some make up, and PINK sweat pants. I've thought about buying some of the sexier things but...I've passed. Mom, Alice, Esme and Bella came in yesterday and bought practically the whole store. Then Emily came in last week with Kim. Kim told me that she wore the outfit for Jared's birthday and he nearly had a heart attack and I apart pissed my pants laughing. Travis, finds it hilarious that my friends and family keep popping in on me.

"Ouch. Don't take this the wrong way but...maybe you should be wrapped in bubble wrap." he teases as we sit in the food court during break.

"You're not the first person to say that to me." I roll my eyes and take a bite of my pizza. As we sit there for a few minutes, I can't help but laugh as he tells me about his accident a few months ago. "Yeah..I need bubble wrap." I tease. Before he can respond, his attention is diverted behind me. I turn around and see Embry glaring in our direction. I smile and stand up as he makes his way over. "Hey." I smile giving him a hug.

"Who is this?" he asks with a grunt.

"This is Travis. He works at Hollister and is my lunch buddy. Travis this is Embry my imp-" I quickly stop my sentence and look at Embry.

"You're what?" Travis asks.

"Most important friend." I correct myself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Travis smiles sticking his hand out. Embry looks at his hand and back at him. When it's clear that he isn't going to shake it, he lowers his hand and rubs the back of his neck. "Um, I'm gonna head back. See you later Samantha." Travis says before grabbing his drink and walking away. When he is far enough I turn to Embry.

"You ok?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't like how he was looking at you." he admits sitting down.

"How was he looking at me?" I ask sitting back in my seat confused.

"He was clearly flirting with you."

"He was? Hmm, didn't notice." I shrugged taking another bite of my pizza that was getting cold. As I looked at him I gasped and smirked. "Wait...are you-are you jealous?" I ask smirking.

"What? No." I look at him and smile.

"Awe...you're jealous that another guy was flirting with me." I tease touching his knee.

"Whatever." he smirks crossing his arms.

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm your friend with romantic benefits remember. I didn't even notice that he was flirting with me." I smile looking at him.

"You're right...you're mine." he smiles pulling me into his lap. "Sorry I was rude to your lunch buddy." he laughs.

"It's fine. He'll get over it."

"How much longer you got on your break?" he asks. I lift my arm and look at my watch.

"Three minutes. Should probably start heading back." I sigh.

"I'll walk you." he smiles. I stand up and throw my trash away as we head toward the store. Once there he kisses me before letting me go inside. As I get back to work, the rest of my day goes buy quickly. Before I clock out to head home, I buy one of the sexier outfits without even thinking.

"Jake is taking Renesmee to Charlie's for dinner and the rest of us are gonna go hunting for a couple hours since we haven't been in a while." Mom says sitting on my bed as I finish getting dressed after my shower.

"Ok, do you know what time Jake will be back with Renesmee? I don't know what time I'm going to bed yet since I have tomorrow off." I ask brushing my hair.

"Not sure. But Bella said it will probably be awhile so if you get tired before they get back just text one of us."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I smile.

"Rose! Let's go." Esme's voice echoes through the halls.

"That's my cue. love you honey." she smiles kissing my forehead before disappearing. As I walk into my closet to grab a pair of sock when the bright pink bag in the corner caught my attention. I grab it and take out the black lace gown and thong set that I bought earlier. I smirk as I take off my pajamas and change into it. As I look in the mirror I can't help but think of Embry. I grab my phone and snap a picture of me in it.

~Embry's P.O.V~

"PAUL! Watch your mouth." Emily yells scolding him for cursing. She's not that big of a fan of it.

"Sorry, it slipped." he smirked as his arms wrapped around Rachael, Jake's sister.

"Sure it did." I laugh getting up to use the restroom. While in there I hear the guys all going crazy over something on a phone.

"Holy crap man!! Look at this!" Seth yells.

"Daaaannnnggg!!!!! That is freaking sexy." Collin cheers. There are several hoots and hollers as Seth shows them whatever it is. When I finish I make my way back to the kitchen where Kim is holding my phone and glaring at them.

"Don't talk about her like she's some kind of hooker. You shouldn't have touched his phone because this wasn't meant for you." She glared at the group.

"What's going on?" I ask walking over to them. Kim turns around and smirks at me.

"I'll just say...if I were lesbian, I'd try to steal your girl." she smirks handing me my phone. As I look at the screen, I have to do a double take. As I look at it again, my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

'u like?' Sami asks before a picture flashes onto the screen of her in a black lace outfit, clearly from Victoria's Secret.

"Dude, you have THE hottest imprint ever." Brady smirks.

"Watch your mouth." I glare looking at him. A second later my phone beeps in my hand.

'wanna come play?' Sami asks.

'u home alone?'

'yea, Jake is wit Nesmee @ Charlie's n every1 else is hunting...so, do u wanna play?'

'on my way.' I close my phone and slip it into my back pocket. "I gotta go." I say turning to head out the back door. As it slams shut loud cheers boom out. As soon as I'm in the trees, I strip and tie my shorts around my ankle and make sure my phone won't fall out. I quickly shift and take off running. I reach the tree line of her house in two minutes flat. I shift back and untie my shorts from my ankle and walk to the front door. I'm about to know but there is a sticky note on the door. 'come on in. im in my room' I pull the note from the door and stick it in my pocket with my phone. I shut the door and take three steps at a time. "Sam?" I ask knocking on her bedroom door while opening it. I look around the room but she's not there.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

I look in my full length mirror in my closet at my outfit as I wait for Embry. I bend over and shake my hair, messing it up slightly. When I stand up to mess it up a little more, I hear a knock on my door. "Sam?" Embry's voice echos into the bathroom through the closed door. I make my way over to it and open it slowly. As I look out he is facing away from me, clearly wondering where I am. As I open the door all the way, I lean against the door frame on my left shoulder then rest my hand on my hip in a sexy pose.

"Hey there handsome." I whisper. When he turns around and looks at me, his expression is priceless. His mouth falls open, eyes as wide as saucers and lust flashing in his eyes. "You OK?" I smirk.

"I-I-I-I...um." he pauses to clear his throat and swallow a lump. "Oh yeah." he replies grinning from ear to ear. I push off the door frame and slowly strut toward him while swaying my hips.

 ***LEMON SCENE BEGINS HERE***

"I bought this today before I left work. I figured it would be something different." I smile as I stop a few feet from him. "What do you think?" I ask spinning around. I heard him suck in a deep breath and swallow again.

"Is tha-is that a thon...thong?" he asks.

"Yep, What do you think?"

"You look...so hot and the rest of the pack agrees and apparently if Kim were gay...she'd take you from me." he smiled. It was my turn to look shocked.

"They saw?" I asked.

"You sent the picture while I was in the bathroom and my phone was in the kitchen."

"Make sure you save that in case you get lonely." I smirk walking toward him. As I stand in front of him, he puts his hands on my hips feeling the lace camisole.

"Oh, you can bet on that." he smirks pushing his lips against mine. I rest my hands on his chest as he places one on the small of my back and the other in my hair pulling me closer to him. His tongue slides against my lips, begging for entrance which I allow. As we fight for control and dominance I start to push him backwards toward my bed. When his legs him the side of it, he pulls away and I push him onto it before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. "Well aren't you feisty." he smirks.

"A little." I smirk placing my hands on either side of his head as he rests his on my hips. My hair falls to one side causing a curtain to block out the rest of my room. He grips my hips and pulls me toward him causing me to arch my back, making my butt poke out the bottom of the camisole. When his hand slides upward, the camisole moves revealing my entire butt. His other hand slides down and stops on my butt, I think expecting to feel more of the lace fabric because when he doesn't he pulls away.

"You have a soft ass." he laughs.

"Why thank you." I laugh pushing my lips back to his. Both of his hands grasp my cheeks and squeezes making me groan. As he squeezes a few more times, I rub my body against his roughly until I feel a bulge in his shorts. "Just so you know...I've never done this for any other guy before." I smirk pulling away from him to sit up. I tangle my fingers in my hair as I continue to dry hump him basically. As his bulge rubs against my clit, I let out a loud breath and push down on him. I feel a little wetness soak the fabric of my thong and smile. As his bulge grows bigger he starts to groan. I lower my hands and place them just above his waist line and rub them upwards until I get to his shoulders where he looks me in the eyes and I see lust and passion fill them. He grabs my waist and flips us over, making me squeal. We move until we are all the way on the bed instead off half way and remove my blanket and the large pillows. He starts to kiss my neck as his hand grasps my breasts over the fabric. "MMmmmm." I moan when he finds me sweet spot.

"God, I'm so hard." he growls into my ear.

"Let me take care of that." I smirk reaching between us as he continue to kiss my neck. I touch his buckle to his shorts and start to undo it before unzipping them. He's not wearing any boxers as I reach into his shorts and pull his rock hard cock out. He groans loudly as I grip my hand around it and start to massage it. Once of my straps had fallen down in the process of moving onto the bed, so as he moves the other down and kisses as it goes, he starts to pull it passed my breasts until they are revealed. As I continue to rub his shaft, he starts to kiss his way toward my nipples. when I feel his warm breath on them, I suck in a breath before his tongue flicks over the right one. When he nips it with his teeth, I tighten my grip and he moans against my chest. His mouth stays on my chest as his left hand moves down my body until he gets to the front of my thong. As his hand touches the spot between my legs he moves his mouth.

"You're so wet." he snickers.

"You make me feel that way." I smile. He pushes his lips against mine as his fingers start to tease me through the lace. His other hand removes my hand from his shaft and he pins my arms above my head before I can protest. As his fingers start to massage my clit, I pull my lips from his and start to breath heavily. He continues teasing me as he watches my facial expressions. In a matter of minutes, I'm breathing erratically and moaning loudly. "Oh...go-god. Embry." I gasp.

"You like that?" he asks. I bite my lip and nod my head. He adds a little pressure that makes me close my eyes and bend my head back into my pillow. He takes advantage of that and starts to suck on my neck. After a minute of teasing me, he stops and I gasp for air. "You drive me crazy." he growls roughly. He finally releases my hands and slides his hands down to the strings of my underwear and pulls them off. Ripping the tiny strings and tossing it to a corner in the room. I used my feet to slide his shorts to his ankles and he kicks them off. I remove my arms from the strings of the camisole and pull it over my head and move it away from me. He reaches between us and rubs the head of his penis against my wetness making me moan.

"Wait! Do you have a condom?" I ask.

"Well, I really wasn't planning on you sending me a picture like that so...no." he sighs.

"OK, hold on." I push him off of me and reach into my side table and reach into the hidden compartment to pull one out. "I found one of your condoms a few nights ago in your wallet and remembered your size. I got this brand because thats the type it was." I say handing it too him.

"You little sneak." he laughs sliding it on. "Now...where were we?" he asks with a smirk.

"Right...about...here." I say reaching between us and directing him to my entrance.

"Ah...that's right." he says sliding in as I move my hand. He moves slowly and sensually for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being inside me. After a minute or two he gradually picks his pace up. His body heat covers me and makes me sweat after a minute of being this close. As he starts to thrust furiously he sits up and grabs my knees to push them up toward me. This causes my bottom to lift off the bed and allows him to go deeper. I gasp in shock at how deep he has gone just by this one move.

"Ahh...oh, yes. oh sweet jesus." I moan/whisper and look at him. He looks at me and smirks. He slams into me and I bite my lip not wanting to be really loud, he might not like that. When he does it again, I open my mouth as if I'm going to moan but I don't make a sound.

"Moan for me baby." he whispers doing it again pulling me closer to him. This time he hits my spot and I can't help the moan/whimper that leaves my mouth. "That's it." he growls. Not in a wolf way but a sexual way. I wrap my legs around his waist keeping it raised as he lets go of my legs and wraps his arms around my waist lifting me up slightly. He moves his hips as he continues to move in and out. I wrap my arms around his neck as I lift my bottom up and down, matching his pace. He completely lifts me off the bed till I'm sitting in his lap. I use my legs and arms to lift and lower myself on him. He moves his legs so they are out in front of him instead of under him. When he does this I take control and push him back against the bed and move as if I'm bouncing. "OH FUCK YEAH!" he groan biting his lip.

"Moan for me baby." I smirk looking at him as I copy his words. He looks at me and laughs before closing his eyes. He grips the sheets as I run my fingernails across his chest. As I close my eyes and lean back to rest my hand on his thighs, I let out a gasp. It's the same move I did to...you know who that night in Port Angeles. He bucks his hips a few times before shooting up and wrapping his arms around my waist. As he pulls me to him, my breast press up against his chest and I wrap my arms around his shoulders to dig my nails into his back. He lets out a loud growl and flips us over again. He hits my spot a few times as I bring his head by mine. I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his torso and I bury my face into the crook of his neck. Instead of biting my lip, I turn to his shoulder. This action makes him growl, moan, and gasp in pleasure. "Embry...oh god." I gasp out with a little bit of a whine to it. I roughly dig my nails into his back and claw my way toward his ribs and I bite his shoulder harshly knowing he can take it. As I do this, he bucks his hips so aggressively that I cry out and clench around him. From then, everything feels different. I don't know how that is possible but it does. I mean to bite my lip but bite him again and he does it again and I lose it. "SHIT! FUCK EMBRY!!!" I yell out in a moan.

"Did you?" he asks slowing his pace to look at me.

"Yea...but keep going." I gasp. He moves back to holding my knees up and goes faster, harder, and deeper. Not too long after, he follows. He collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around him as we soak up each others sweat. I can still feel him twitching inside of me slightly so I clench around him making him groan.

"Samantha." he sighs.

"What?"

"You smell like sex." I instantly start laughing hysterically.

"I wonder why." I laugh. He pulls out and lays next to me. I roll over onto my side to face him as he pulls me towards him. We lay on my bed naked just looking into each others eyes for I don't know how long but it ends when our stomachs growl. "You hungry?" I ask raising my hand to touch his face.

"Starved...you?"

"Dying. Let's shower and I'll make us something to eat."

"I don't have any boxers."

"I have a couple pairs of over sized basketball shorts. Come on" I roll over and get off the bed. I walk to the side he is on and pull him toward the bathroom. As we do everything we have to, I hear him start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I marked you." he snickers poking at my neck.

"Yeah well I marked you three times." I smirked poking each of his hickeys. "Well I'm done. I'll put the shorts on the toilet." I smile getting out and drying off before going to the closet and putting my pajamas back on. I grab the shorts and put them where I said they would be then walk back into the room. It smells strongly of sex. I open one of my windows, switch sheets, toss my blanket back onto the bed and light a candle. After doing that I head down to the kitchen where I start to make spaghetti. Just as it finishes up he comes down wearing the shorts and I smile. I make his plate larger than mine and we eat in a comfortable silence. We both crash in my room shortly after washing the dishes and after I text mom.


	19. Chapter 19

**_*Real quick A/N,i used to have a polyvore accoumt with outfits and stuff that i created from all my characters and OCs but since it doesnt exsist anymore, i don't have them anymore. i wish i could have saved them or something. but i couldnt. And done. Enjoy!!*_**

Too red. Too pink. Too many hearts. Too small. Too big. UGH!! This is hopeless!!" I sigh flopping down on my closet floor.

"You're as picky as Alice, I hope you know that." Mom grunted from my bathroom.

"It's Valentine's Day for crying out loud, I want to look cute. ALI!!! HELP!!" I yelled. Yes, today is Valentine's Day and I'm actually going to have someone for the first time to celebrate with.

"Wear this skirt, these shoes, this top and these." Alice said walking in and picking myoutfit out in two seconds.

"God, how do you do that?" I ask shaking my head as she walks out so I can get dressed. "So...what are you all doing for V-day?"

"Dad and I are gonna hunt for a while then go to Paris for the night." As I zipped my skirt up I walked to the doorway with my mouth open.

"You're going to Paris? Without me? Seriously?" I asked kinda upset. Everyone knows I have been obsessed with Paris and have been wanting to go since I was ten. "Are you kidding me?"

"It was your dad's idea...wait he said he talked to you..." We looked at each other for a second.

"He is such a liar." Alice sighed from the side of the tub.

"DAD!"

"EMMETT!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Mom yelled as we walked out of my room looking for him. I still had my pajama top on along with my mix matched knee high toe socks.

"Living room!" His voice boomed. I was the first to enter and instantly glared at him as mom stood next to me. "God you two look alike." he innocently said. He clearly knew he was in for it but before I spoke I looked at the glass wall in front of us and smirked. We did look alike. Arms crossed, scowl, hip popped to the side and one leg kinda outward.

"I can't believe you guys are going to Paris without me..."

"You lied about talking to her..."

"You know I've been obsessed with Paris for years..."

"You said she was alright with it..."

"I've been wanting to go to Paris for YEARS..." My arms flailed out in front of me in aggrivation as mom and I both yelled at him. He stood in the middle of the room looking back and forth between the two of us, I vaguely sensed the rest of the family watching us.

"WHY!?" we both yelled at the same time. He's had both of us go off on him before but at different times, he's never had both of us going off at the same time. He was beyond scared.

"I...I-uh...well you see...I-uh...I gotta go." he said before disappearing through the back door in the kitchen.

"UGH!! COWARD!" Mom yelled. I turned and stormed back up to my room to finish getting ready.

"Can't believe him..."I mumbled as a few other words joined the mixed grumbling. I walked into my room and tore my top off and replaced it with the one Alice picked out.

"Sami?" mom's voice appeared in my room.

"Closet." I responded. I heard her heels clacking against my bathroom floor as she walked in. "Can you believe him...I swear, if he wasn't my dad I'd never talk to him again." I scoffed sliding the shoes on.

"We don't have to go honey...you've been wanting to go for years and it wouldn't be right." she hesitantly said.

"Are you kidding me? Mom, it's the most romantic city in the world and you get to spend Valentine's Day there. What girl in their right mind would give that up?" I snickered.

"Me...because you are unhappy." I didn't know how to respond at first.

"Mom, I'm not unhappy, a little upset but not unhappy. If a guy was going to take me to Paris for V-day...I wouldn't give that up for anyone. Plus, I know you've been wanting to go for years also and I don't want both us moping around because we didn't get to go...I want you to go and have fun. It's supposed to be cloudy over there so you can go out during the day with means..." I turned quickly to face my shelves and grabbed a small bag from the higher shelf. "You can wearthis dress during the day." I smiled handing it to her. She opened the bag and smiled.

"Honey, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, absolutely. It's been in this closet for so long...it deserves a night out." I smiled sliding some bracelets onto my arm.

"But you've been waiting to wear this for when you go. I can't." She pushed the bag back toward me.

"Mom, I may never make it to Paris...someone has to wear it." I pushed it back to her.

"Sam..." I quickly cut her off before she could protest.

"I'm off to work...have fun in Paris and have a fabulous time wearing that." I smiled walking out. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed down to the kitchen. "Are any of you gonna be home when I get home?" I ask grabbing a water and looking at Jasper, Alice, Esme and Edward.

"I'm spending the day with Bella and Renesmee." Edward smirked.

"I will probably be here, but Carlisle and I will be going to Vancouver to go dancing."

"Jasper and I...we're going to be going with Rose and Emmett." Alice announced quietly. The water fell from my hands and almost hit the floor till Edward caught it.

"Well...happy freaking valentine's day to me." I angrily said grabbing purse and headed to my car. I pulled the keys out and got in before speeding out of the garage with a squeal of the tires. "I can't believe this...they're going to Paris with them and I'm not. This freaking sucks." I growled pressing the gas pedal. As I pulled into the parking lot I sighed. Couples everywhere. Girls carrying flowers, chocolates, balloons, bears, and cards. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Embry. My smile quickly falls as Travis starts walking over to me. I sigh and put the car in park before climbing out. "Hey Travis." No emotion in my voice at all.

"Hi Samantha. You look...wow, amazing." he says with a flirtatious smile.

"Um-thanks Travis. You look great yourself..." I grab my bag and we start walking toward the building.

"So, Valentine's Day." He says nervously. Dear god if he tries to ask me out, I'm going to go nuts..

"Don't you just love it? Most romantic day of the year." I smile excitedly thinking about Embry.

"Yeah...it is."

"Flowers and hearts and romantic dinners...Speaking of dinners, do you have a Valentine?" I ask with a smile on my face as we walk through the doors. He looks at me and smiles back.

"Um, no. I'm actually thinking about asking someone here but I haven't figured out how yet." he sighs nervously.

"Is it Tamara? I bet it is. Just so you know...she's had a crush on you for a while." I smile touching his arm.

"Tamara? What- No...I was thinking about asking yo-" he says before being interrupted.

"Samantha?" I look toward the voice and smile.

"Hey Sam, Emily...what are you love birds doing up here?" I smile.

"Spending the day up here. Sam's taking me to do everything that I want to do, except dinner. He says it a surprise." Emily smiles wrapping her arm around his arm.

"That is so romantic. Oh, Sam, Emily...this is Travis. He works at Hollister." After a short hi it grows quiet.

"Um...I'd better get going. I'll see you later Samantha. It was nice meeting the two of you." Travis frowns before turning and walking away.

"So, what are you and Embry doing to celebrate?" Emily asks the three of us start to walk slowly toward Victoria's Secret.

"I have no idea." I shrug.

"He hasn't mentioned anything?"

"No."

"Hmm...Probably has something big planned then." Sam smirks.

"Do you know something?" I ask playfully glaring at him.

"Yes, but I swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Sam...That's unfair." I whine shoving his shoulder slightly.

"Sorry Sami...sworn to secrecy." he laughs.

"Yeah...whatever. I'd better get in there. Stop by later on and I'll give you a story discount." I wink at Emily who blushes. "Bye." I smile before walking into the bright pink story that is filled with girls looking at lingerie. I clocked in quickly then pinned my name tag on my top. Since it was Valentine's Day, we have aprons that look like a heart with glittery hearts on it. It was totally chaotic for about three hours as girl after girl came in. When it was time for my lunch break, I grabbed my purse and walked to the food court where I got some Chinese food. I sat with a few other girls that work in the store and we talk about what plans we have for today. I started to tell them about my plans, loud music blasted through the food court. We looked around trying to figure out what was going on then as words started playing; one of the girls looked at me and started singing along. **_*Why is this chick singing a Justin Bieber song??*_** Several other people started singing along and pointing to me. It's a flash mob. As the song changed the doors of the food court that led outside opened making me look toward them. As I gazed at them, my heart stopped and I gasped. Embry walked in followed by the rest of the guys. Paul was carrying a camcorder which made my face turn red. As I looked at Embry I noticed he was carrying a dozen daisies...my favorite flowers. As the next song started to play he walked toward me and started tosing along with it loudly. By the time that song ended he was standing in front of me with the daisies in front of him. He handed me the flowers and smiled as I smelled them. They were neon colored, blue, pink, purple, yellow and green...they were beautiful.

"Do you like the flowers?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled

"They're beautiful. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Skipping school and surprising the most amazing girl." he smiled.

"How did you do all this?" I ask looking around. Everyone has gone back to what they were doing.

"I've got connections." He smiled. "So I have a question."

"What's that?" I asked holding the daisies closer to my chest.

"Will you give me the pleasure in being your Valentine?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "So...what do you say?" he asked with pleading eyes. I looked around quickly before jumping into his arms and crashing my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground as I moved the flowers out of the way so they wouldn't get crushed. The room broke out into cheers as our kiss continued. He spun me around twice before putting me back on my feet. He pulled away to peck my lips a few times and smiled at me as his hand gently rubbed across my face. When he looked at me he gave me a confused look. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm...Ju-just so happy. This is the best day ever." I laughed wiping my face softly so I wouldn't smear my makeup.

"It's just the beginning." he smiled. "Be ready by seven." Embry smiled placing his hand on my cheek.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Anything specific that I should wear?"

"Clothes." he joked. I smacked his shoulder and laughed.

"Hahaha smart-ass."

"Just wear whatever you feel like...I'll be there at seven to pick you up. Do you think they will let you leave?" he asked.

"Well mom, dad, Jasper and Alice are going to Paris, Edward is taking Bella somewhere and Carlisle and Esme are going to Vancouver for dancing. I'll be alone from six till tomorrow morning."

"They're leaving you alone?"

"I guess...so seven?"

"Yep, not a minute later." he smiled

"I'll be ready." I smiled back.

"Good." he whispered before placing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him toward me deepening the kiss. "Bye." he sighed pulling away and followed the guys. I watched as his back exited the glass doors and disappeared. I stood at the table and looked at the flowers before squealing. I quickly grab my purse and throw my trash away before heading back to work. The rest of my day I'm in the best mood possible and it goes by quickly. When the day is over, I grab my daisies and head out to my car where I smile the entire time on the way home. As I pull up to the house Edward, Esme, Alice and Dad were in the garage.

"Hey, how was work?" Alice asks. I walk into the garage grinning from ear to ear.

"Great. Wonderful. Perfect. Splendid." I sigh looking at the flowers.

"Where'd the flowers come from?" Alice asked. I thought back to lunch and giggled looking at the daisies.

"Ahh...Embry." Edward replayed what happened out loud and my smile was nearly reaching around my head.

"That is so romantic." Alice chimed dancing over to me.

"I'll get a vase." Esme smiled disappearing into the house. I smiled carrying the flowers into the house. When mom and Jasper saw me flowers they asked the same thing.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Alice asked.

"No idea...aren't you guys supposed to be leaving for Paris right now?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Yes, we're leaving in a few minutes." Jasper said. Mom and Dad walked in the room with their bags in hand.

"We got to go." Dad yelled from the garage.

"See you later, have fun and take pictures." I smiled giving her a hug. The four of them left quickly leaving Esme, Edward, Bella and I in the kitchen.

"What time is he going to pick you up?" Esme asked.

"Seven o'clock on the dot he says. I have no idea what we are doing and I have no idea what to wear." I sighed. I sat at the counter thinking about Embry for a couple hours, blocking everything out. Bella and Edward left soon after. Apparently, Jake was going to spend a couple hours with Renesmee before they leave for their date.


	20. Chapter 20 **CONTAINS LEMON**

Clothes, clothes and more clothes. I've tried on almost all my dresses, skirts, tops and shoes trying to come up with an outfit to wear tonight. Esme and Carlisle left earlier than I expect and I haven't seen Edward since I came up here to rummage through my clothes after going to Port Angeles to get Embry a gift and that was an hour ago. There are only three hours till Embry gets here and I'm really nervous and excited. "No, no, no, no, no...maybe Alice will have something." I sighed stumbling over the large pile in the middle of my closet. I jogged to Alice and Jasper's room then to the closet where I rummaged through her clothes. I found several things that I liked and went back to my room to try them on. "UGH!!!" I yelled after trying on the last outfit. I've never had this much trouble getting dressed in my entire life. I put the clothes back on the hangers and took them back to her room. I sighed in frustration as I walked back to my room and flopped on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I didn't bother getting up.

"Hey, I'm about to go hunting then pick up Bella and Nessie." Edward informed me walking in.

"Ok, have fun." i sighed.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear."

"Oh, as much as I'd love to help you...I can't. I know you'll come up with something." he said.

"I sure hope so. Tell Bella I said hi."

"Will do." Then he was gone. As I laid there thinking I realized why I couldn't decide on what to wear. I had no music. I always have music blasting when I can't decide. I usually dance around and pick stuff randomly and they actually end up going together. I jump off the bed and run to my iHome where I turn on my dance playlist. I turn the speakers on and in seconds music is bumping through my room and through the house. I start dancing my way to the closet and singing as I started looking through everything. I finally put together my outfit after twenty songs play. I lay it out on my bed and take a nice long shower. After wards I put curlers in my hair, take my old fingernail polish off and add a color that goes with the outfit and give myself a facial. Music still bumped through my room as I walked around my room in my bathrobe smiling. I had to walk on my heels because I had just painted my toes and I didn't want to mess them up. I glanced at the clock and squealed at the time '5:51'. I had a little over an hour to finish up. I quickly walked back to the bathroom and made sure the nail polish was try before taking the curlers out of my hair. Lose curls fell down my back like a wave. I teased the hair at the top of my head and clipped it at the back of my head so it would have a nice poof. I fixed it with hairspray and a comb so you couldn't see the tease and added hairspray to the curls. When I finished I quickly did my makeup, making my green eyes pop from my color choice. When I walked out of the bathroom it was 6:40 so I quickly put my outfit on and slid my shoes on. I touched up my makeup and hairspray before adding my jewelry and perfume. As I walked out of the bathroom I turned the lights off and heard the door bell ring. I looked at the time...'7:00'. Geez he was accurate. I quickly turned off my music before grabbing the bag that had his gift in it and my clutch. As I walked down the stairs I could feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. As I walked down the steps that led to the front door I looked at him and smiled. He is wearing a nice pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt, black tie that is around his neck loosely and a pair of converse. As I got to the door his eyes popped opened and he smiled. I quickly opened it and smiled widely at him.

"Hi." I whispered as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was air that squeaked out. "You ok?" I asked. He blinked a few times before closing his mouth and opened it again.

"I..I-uh this is for you." he quickly said stumbling over his words handing me a card. I took it into my hands and opened it. On the front there was a picture of two wolves and one was licking the side of the others head. I couldn't help but giggle at it. As i opened it I read the print that was stamped onto the card.

 _'Samantha, i'm not really good at the whole romantic thing but I'm going to do my best. I am so glad that I imprinted on you and that you accepted me as your imprinter. Not a single day goes by that I don't think of you and smile. The day you came into my life was the best day of my life. I promise to do my best to make you happy and be there for you when your not. Love Embry._ ' I smile after reading it and look up at him.

"Well you're doing a very good job at making me smile." I say putting the card on the table then give him a hug.

"You look...incredibly beautiful." he smiled when we pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you...you look very handsome."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep, let me just lock the door." I stepped out onto the porch and lock the door before turning around to be met by lips. I laughed against them before returning the pressure.

"Sorry...I couldn't help it." he smirked when he pulled away grabbing my hand gently. He led me down the steps and to a blue truck like vehicle.

"Nice truck." I smiled getting in.

"It's Sam's. He let me borrow it since he and Emily are staying home tonight." he replied once he was in the drivers seat. He put into drive and drove down the driveway to the road. After driving for about twenty minutes he turned onto the road that led to La Push.

"So...wanna tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope, you will have to be patient." he smiled. "What's with the bag?" he asked glancing at the little bag between us.

"Not telling you. If you can keep secrets, so can I." My sassy comment made him laugh.

"Fair enough."

"So what are the other guys doing?"

"Seth is spending it with his mom and Leah, Jared took Kim to Port Angeles for something, Paul is taking Rachael to dinner and the rest of the guys are going out to an underage club I think."

"Wow, that's soo romantic." I sarcastically laugh. "So...how much longer till we get to our secret destination?" I asked.

"We're here." He turned into a small driveway and up to a small house. He put the truck in park and shut it off before getting out and coming around to open my door.

"Thank you. Where are we?" I asked as he led me to the door.

"This is my house. My mom is out out of town for the weekend, so I figured we could have dinner here." he smiled opening the door and let me go in first. It was dark at first then suddenly theliving room was lit up by a thousand twinkling lights that hung from the ceiling, around the wall, and even some one the floor circling a table that was set up very nicely. He quickly moved around me and flipped a switch that lit up about twenty-five red flameless candles placed around the room.

"Oh, Embry." I gasped looking around. I placed my clutch and bag on the couch that was next to me and looked at him. "This...this is beyond amazing." I smiled grabbing his hand.

"Well, why don't you sit here and I will be right back." he smiled. I sat at the table on the pillow that was placed on the floor and watched him walk out of the room.

~Embry's P.O.V~

As I left the living room, I let out a loud breath. My heart has been beating in my chest for almost an hour. When I saw her at her house, I nearly melted on the porch. As I walked into the kitchen I smiled at the people in it. "How's it going?" Collin asked whispering. I put my hands on the counter and sighed.

"I'm about to explode, I'm so fucking nervous." I whispered as they laughed at me.

"Dude just calm down." Kim smiled pulling some food out of the oven. She and the guys were nice enough to help me out before they went out to celebrate which I was really thankful for. Emily made some food for us but I just had to warm it up.

"I can't. She's making me shake. Not from anger but nerves. I've never been this nervous about a girl before."

"That's because she's your imprint." Jared whispered.

"Here. Take these out to her and ask if she would prefer champagne or sparkling cider." Kim handed me two plates and shooed me out of the kitchen. As I walked out to the living room she turned to look at me and I nearly fell over. I walked over to the table and sat the plates down.

"Champagne?" I asked.

"Um...I'll have some Champagne."

"Ok, feel free to start. I'll be right back." I quickly turned and walked back to the kitchen. "Champagne." Kim handed me two glasses and smiled.

"We're gonna get out of here but desert is in the fridge...let us know how the rest of the night goes." she smiled giving me a hug.

"Thank you guys so much." I turned quickly and walked back to the living room. She had removed her jacket and was looking at the pictures that hung on the wall.

"You were cute as a little kid." she smiled turning. I made my way to her and handed her the glass. "Thank you." she smiled. We sat at the table and placed the glasses on the table. "This looks good, did you make it?" she asked taking a bite of the green beans.

"No, emily did. I just heated it up." I confessed.

"It's really good. You know..." she paused to take a sip of her drink. "...you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I would have been fine just watching movies and eating pizza." she smiled at me.

"Nuh-uh...no imprint of mine is gonna do that on Valentine's Day. Plus, you are worth it." I smiled taking a bite of the chicken from my plate.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

While we ate and sat on the floor we also talked about ourselves so we could get to know each other better since we really haven't talked about ourselves. He told me about his life growing up on the rez, when he shifted, what it was like and etc. He also told me about what he wanted to do with his life before he shifted but since it happened everything he wanted to do is on hold. Like he wanted to go to college, open his own garage, get married and have kids eventually. Now the college thing and opening his own garage are on hold since he really hasn't been going to school alot. He eventually ended up switching the conversation onto me. I told him about my life, how I was adopted by them because my birth mother died of cancer, what it was like growing up with vampires, traveling from place to place and everything. He asked how I reacted when I found out what they were and I told him how it kinda freaked me out a little bit and everything but they were my family so I trusted them. "Are you ready for desert?" he asked after we had finished our dinner.

"Yes." I smiled. He got up and grabbed our plates then went into the kitchen. I drank the rest of my champagne and smiled to myself. I looked around the small living room and saw a small radio by the tv. I stood up and walked over to it, there was a collection of music next to it. I grazed through the cds and found one that consisted of love songs. I grabbed it and popped it into the cd player then hit play. The first song to play was 'Christina Aguilera's I Turn To You' and I loved this song. I closed my eyes and started to sway a little bit to the music. I wrapped my arms around my body as I continued to sway, this night was everything I had ever hoped for.

~Embry's P.O.V~

When I entered the kitchen I placed the plates in the sink and started grabbing everything from the fridge that we would need. There was a basket on the table that my mom had left out for me to put everything in it. As I started putting everything into it, I heard music coming from the living room. I closed the lid and carried it to the living room. I stopped as I saw Samantha standing by the radio swaying to the song that was playing. I have no idea what it is but it seemed like she liked it. I could hear her quietly singing the words to herself. Half way through the song she turned and opened her eyes then jumped when she saw me. "Oh...um-sorry. I hope it's ok?" she became anxious.

"Don't stop on my account." I smiled walking around the couch. She looked at the basket and smiled.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"This my dear...is desert, but first...we have to walk a little." I smiled. She smiled brightly and grabbed her jacket, black bag and slipped her shoes back on that she had taken off during dinner. We turned the lights off and the house went dark. I grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch before we walked out into the air. We walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence as we walked to the beach.

"So...where are we going this time or am I not allowed to know?" she asked with a snicker.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess." I said turning onto a path that lead to the beach.

"Are you for real? The beach?" Excitment radiating off of her. She grabbed ahold of my hand out of the blue as we continued walking. A few minutes later our feet hit the sand and we stopped. We both removed our shoes and I rolled my pant legs up so they wouldn't get sand covered. We found a spot near the water and sat the blanket out then placed the basket on it.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe that he brought me to the beach for a picnic. As we sat on the blanket side-by-side, I couldn't help but stare at him as he sat everything out. There were a few candles, some fruits, chocolate covered strawberries and more champagne. As the entire day replayed in my head I started to tear up. I've never had anyone show this kind of affection to me before. In the matter of an entire day, he has given me enough happiness to last a life time. I never thought that I would find someone who would treat me like this and here he is in front of me...laying out desert, on the beach, under the moon. As I continued to look at him, my smile met my ears. It was then and there that I realized...I was totally in love with him. The imprinting just made it that much stronger so when he sat up and looked at me..."I love you." Came out of my mouth. He looked at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward me. He reacted after a few seconds and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist pulling me toward him. I faced him with my legs on either side of his, straddling him. My fingers tangled in his hair and I gently tugged on it making him growl. He flipped us over and was hovering on top of me but never broke the kiss, I ran my tongue across his lower lip and he quickly took it in his mouth. We were having a full blown makeout on the beach. My leg landed in the fruit but I quickly kicked it away making it go off the blanket. He placed his hand on my hip and firmly grabbed it making me giggle. He pulled away to smirk at me. "Sorry, tickled." I laughed pulling him back to my lips. His hand moved up and down my body, finally resting on my thigh. I moved my hands to his chest and pulled him closer to me. After making out for a while I turned my head to breath but he started kissing my neck. A few minutes later he found my good spot and I squealed, then at the same time I felt something hard bump against my leg. "Embry...it's not fair only one of us is turned on." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, um sorry." he moved his hip away but I wrapped my legs around him.

"Don't be." I smiled moving my hips against his making him quiver.

"Don't do that to me." he growled in my ear before nipping it. I smiled and did it again making him groan slightly. "Samantha, if you keep doing that...I'm gonna lo-" I cut him off by doing it again. "That's it." he growled kissing me roughly. His hand traveled up my thigh making my dress slide up. My fingers started to undo his tie then unbutton his shirt before I could even realize what was going on. When it was undone all the way I opened it, revealing his wife beater underneath. I slid it off of him and laid it next to us. "God...Sam, I can't wait any longer." he whispered against my neck.

"Then don't. Take me. I don't care." I gasped. Within a matter of twenty seconds he had my underwear off, his pants unzipped, my dress hitched up around my waist and at the entrance of my opening. "Do it." I gasped when I felt him rub up against me. Then he pushed inside of me and gasped as he kept going and going. Finally he pulled back out and kept going. Soon I was reaching my breaking point and I could tell he was too. He got bigger inside of me and I felt the bubble build up in my abdoman.

"Samantha..." he growled loudly in my ear. Just before I was at my high point he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Embry?" I asked looking at him. He closed his eyes and gripped my hip tightly and thrusted faster. His shaking became stronger as he went faster. It kinda freaked me out that he was shaking like that but the weirdest part was...the vibrating turned me on. I started to breath heavy and moan just minutes before I reached my high point, he closely followed. He gasped then howled loudly making it echo off the trees. I felt his stuff go inside of me and as his shaking continued he pulled away and scooted away from me before shifting into his wolf form. I quickly put my panties back on and fixed my dress before standing up. "Embry? Are you ok?" I asked panting, wiping off my face. After a few seconds he shifted back and wrapped the blanket around himself knocking the desert into the sand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shift, it just...felt so good. I let my emotions take over and lost it." he apologized opening the blanket and taking me into his arms.

"Don't worry about it. I really enjoyed it and I didn't get hurt." I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist. "That was the best desert ever." I laughed into his chest.

"You can say that again." he snickered.

"Embry?" I asked after we had fallen into a silence. I looked up at him with love filled eyes. "Thank you...for the best Valentine's Day ever. I never even thought that you would do all this for me since we're not a couple but...you treated me the way I've dreamt about being treated by a guy. This was honestly the best night of my life and I am happy that I'm your imprint." I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you Samantha...even if your last name is Cullen, I hope to someday change that as long as you stick with me long enough." he replied.

"I love you too Embry and honestly at this point, the way I feel right now...I plan on sticking with you for the rest of my life. But let's just be boyfriend and girlfriend for right now." I smiled as his eyes popped open.

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded my head and plated a kiss on his lips.

"Let's get you home so you can get dressed." I giggled turning around to start picking up the mess we had made.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll call you in the morning." Embry smiled giving me a kiss at my door as he dropped me off at home.

"Ok." I smiled looking down at his wrist which was covered with the cuff bracelet I had made him yesturday before our date. I got the supplies from Port Angeles and quickly put it together. "I love you." I smiled looking up to see his eyes twinkle at the words.

"I love you too." he responded before turning to leave. I watched him get in the truck and drive off. I closed the door and stood there thinking about everything that happened. I started jumping up and down squealing in excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped taking my shoes off and running up the stairs to my room. I walked to my iHome and played the perfectsongfor the moment. I slowly danced around my room as I took my dress off and made my way to the bathroom to shower. I was covered in sand from head to toe and it was gross. Everytime I shook my head, it fell everywhere so I tried not to. After showering and getting the sand off I cleaned my messy closet up, put my clothes I wore tonight into the clothes hamper and then got ready for bed.

~Embry's P.O.V-next morning~

"Hey! How'd it go last night?" Emily asked as I walked into hers and Sam's house the next morning.

"It went...beyond great. It was the best night of my life." I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for making all that food, she loved it." I sat down at the table and grabbed a muffin.

"It was no problem." she smiled ruffling my hair. I sat there for a while before there was a howl in the distance and I stood up then headed to the backyard where Sam, Seth, Jacob and Paul walked out.

"Hey guys. Good night last night?" I asked as they walked passed me and into the house.

"My night was beyond aweful. Mom forced Leah and I to watch movies with her and they all consisted of lovey-dovey-mushy-chick flicks." Seth whined sitting down at the table.

"Ha-ha...my night was pretty good. Got ahold of Rachael last night and I fu-."Paul started but was quickly cut off by Emily.

"OK!!! I don't need to hear the rest of that sentence." she said covering her ears. Soon the rest of the pack showed up and told us about their night.

"How was your night?" Sam asked.

"It was...it was amazing." I replied smiling. I looked at my hands and thought about everything that happened last night. Everyone was soon laughing and nudging each other.

"I know that smile...you two hooked up." Paul smirked wiggling his eyesbrows.

"So what if we did." I asked crossing my arms.

"Dude!! What happened?" Jake asked. I recapped what happened after the left last night up until I dropped her off at home except that I shifted after the sex.

"So you're an item now?" Kim asked smiling.

"Yep." I smiled. "I honestly didn't think it would happen that fast."

"Congrats Em...you deserve it." Sam said patting me on the back.

"I wouldn't say that just yet..." I hesitantly said.

"Why not?"

"Something happened after we had sex."

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"I-uh...well during I started to shake and I couldn't control my emotions and I...shifted."

"YOU SHIFTED!?" Jake yelled in shock.

"Yea...but she is fine. I moved far enough away from her before I did and I shifted back in a matter of seconds. It didn't even freak her out...she just said that she was happy I imprinted on her and how happy I had made her."

"Sounds like you got a keeper." Quil smiled.

"Yea...guess I do." I smiled thinking about her. "shit, I'm supposed to call her." I gasped pulling my phone out and walking to the porch.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

'I wanna make you holler, And hear you scream my name, I'll give you rules to follow, So you can play my game...' My phone blasted through my ears as it rang loudly from my night stand. I quickly jumped up and answered it without opening my eyes. "Mmyeah...hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Embry's voice asked from the other end.

"Yeah, but it's ok. What's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Just at Sam and Emily's for breakfast. How did you sleep?" he asked as Jake and probably Paul laughed in the background.

"Amazingly great. How about yourself?" I asked with a smile on my face as last nights events flooded back into my head.

"Good, but I wish you would've stayed the night." he whined.

"I would have...but I didn't know when my family would be back, I don't even know if they are here." I realized throwing the blanket off of me and throwing my silk robe on. I walked around the house as I talked to him on the phone. "Apparently they are not back yet." I sighed switching the phone to my other ear and yawning. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed stuff to make something to eat for breakfast.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know...I'm 'bout to make breakfast, hey would you wanna come over?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, gotta see it's cool with Sam." I listened as he pulled the phone away from his mouth and talked faintly. "He said sure...is it ok if the rest of the guys come?"

"Um yeah. That's cool with me." I smiled grabbing more food.

"Ok, we'll be there in just a few minutes and we're bringing our appetites...oh Emily says thank you."

"Um...for what?" Being thanked for something I didn't know I even did was weird.

"For getting us out of her house...she's happy she doesn't have to cook for us today."

"Oh, no problem. See you in a bit." I quickly said hanging up so I could get started. I put my phone on the counter and started running around the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee since that is my new favorite energizer then started grabbing pans. I quickly cracked two dozen eggs and started frying some bacon. I popped some bread into the toaster and focused on the bacon and eggs. I switched out the cooked bacon for raw bacon and scrambled the eggs. When the toaster popped up I jumped a foot in the air before switching bread. When the coffee finished I grabbed a cup and made it just the way I liked it. Suddenly there was a howl from behind me and I jumped dropping a piece of bacon into the hot grease making it splash on me. "SON OF A Bi-!!!" I yelled wiping my hand on the towel next to me. As I looked at my hand and flipped the bacon there was a knock at the door. "COME IN!!" I yelled continuing to look at my hand which had red spots on it.

"Smells good." A shirtless Embry said walking over to me as he and the gang walked in. "Hi babe." he wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood behind me and kissed my neck.

"Hi." I smiled turning to kiss his lips quickly.

"Do you need help with anything?" Jake asked looking at my mess.

"Actually...yes. I freakin' burned my hand dropping bacon into the pan when one of you howled...can someone do this while I put some ointment on it?" I asked looking around.

"Sure, I'll do it." Seth volunteered.

"I'll do the eggs." Quil jumped in.

"Toast!" Jake cheered.

"Samantha!" Embry cheered as everybody laughed like it was a joke. I looked at him and smirked before grabbing his hand and leading him up into my bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit then sat on the side of the tub. I heard my bedroom door close then my bathroom door close. "Nice bathroom." he said looking around.

"Will you help me?" I asked looking at him as I opened the kit. He nodded his head and started adding burn ointment. "What did Sam say when he found out you shifted after?" I ask wincing at the pain.

"Nothing much. He wasn't mad or anything." he smiled.

"That's good."

"There you go...good as new." he smiled putting the tube away.

"Thank you Dr. Call." I laughed looking at my hand.

"You my dear...are very,very welcome." he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. His warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the side of the tub and into his lap. As we continued kissing, it was getting hot and heavy.

"Embry..." I whispered.

"What?" he asked against my lips.

"I want you again." I laughed. The affects this man have on me drives me absolutely insane. I reached between us and unzipped his pants.

"We can't...the pack is downstairs and breakfast could be burnt by now." he said pulling my hand away. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Ok." I stood up and walked out of the room. I bounced down the steps with him following behind me. "Is it done?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Don't know...is it Embry?" Paul laughed looking at him. I stood in front of the stove, taking the spachula from Quil and looked over at him. He had a huge tent in his pants.

"It's her fault." he defended himself by pointing at me.

"Whatever...don't blame her." Paul laughed. I finished up the eggs and had another cup of coffee. When everything was done we all sat at the table and ate. When everyone was done eating, they went to the living room and played some video games while I cleaned up the mess and continued to drink coffee. While I was putting the dishes into the dish washer, my phone started ringing. I hopped up on the counter and answered it.

"Thank you for calling the abandoned daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. If you are calling to see how she is doing, please press one. If you are calling to tell her you are on your way, please press two. If you are calling to brag about your trip to Paris, please press three. If you are calling to ask her how her date went, please press four. For all other messages, leave a message after the beep...BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!" I said in an automated tone. I heard two beeps from the other end and smiled. "i'm sorry, I didn't get that...which numbers did you push?"

"Two and four." Dad's voice boomed from the other end.

"DADDY!!!!" I yelled jumping up and down on the counter. "Where are you guys?" I asked impatiently.

"Just got off the plane in Seattle. We should be home within the hour. So how did your date go?" he asked.

"Honestly...it was better than I could even imagine. He was a complete gentleman the entire time and treated me great. I never thought that I would ever be treated like that by a guy." I smiled. We talked on the phone for a while with me on speaker. They were asking me questions about last night and I couldn't stop talking about it.

"We're getting ready to leave, see you in a bit." Mom cheered. I hung up the phone and went into the living room after starting the dish washer.

"Just a heads up...everyone will be here within the hour." I announced giving them thumbs up before running up to my room to get dressed. I sat at my vanity and started to french braid my hair into a fishtail. This is my absolute favorite hairstyle...well on me anyways.

"WHAT ARE YOU MUTTS DOING HERE!?" I shot up from my chair and bolted down the stairs. I ran into the living room to see mom and dad standing by the glass wall glaring at the guys.

"Mom, dad!" I smiled running to them. "How was Paris? Did you take pictures? Mom, did you wear that dress? Oh my gosh !" I smiled at them.

"Good, yes, yes now what are they doing here?" mom asked.

"I invited them over for breakfast."

"Why are they still here?" she hissed.

"They're...hanging out with me." I smiled looking at the guys. I looked at Embry and blushed when he winked at me.

"Sami!!!" Alice's voice chimed from behind me. I turned just as she was walking up to me and gave her a hug. "How was your V-day?" she asked with a wink.

"Um...good."

"Are you sure it wasn't...sandy?" my eyes opened wide as she smirked at me. I felt my face grow hot in two seconds. I looked at Embry and he looked redder than me.

"What is she talking about?" Dad asked looking from me to Alice back to me then to Embry.

"Nothing." Alice quickly turned and walked out of the room with Jasper behind her.

"Samantha..." The warning tone in dad's voice freaked me out.

"Embry took me to the beach and we ate desert. The wind was blowing pretty strong and I got covered in sand." I said with a sigh. I heard the guys snicker from the couch and glared at them.

"Oh...sounds like you had fun." He and mom have been having a hard time accepting that Embry imprinted on me but they know that there is nothing that they could do about it. Dad is a little more accepting but mom on the other hand...well she's not exactly rooting for our relationship.

"I had so much fun. It was so romantic. My first date, on Valentine's Day nonetheless, and I got my first boyfriend." I smiled looking at Embry.

"Wait...what? Boyfriend? You're dating now?" Mom hissed walking toward Embry who stepped back. The guys stood up and I quickly walked to stand in front of her.

"Mom...I asked him out, you know it was bound to happen eventually."

"Not as long as I had any say so in the matter. Just because he imprinted on you doesn't mean that I have to accept it and it doesn't mean I have to let you see him." The look in her eyes was absolute rage and it terrified me. Her gold eyes started to darken and I backed away.

"Rose, calm down. There is nothing we can do about it. If we keep them apart, it will only hurt her." Dad said grabbing her arms and pulling her back. She kept glaring at Embry and the look just grew, I was almost shaking. I backed away from her and bumped into someone, I instantly smelled Embry's cologne. His warm hand grasped my shoulders gently and I continued to look at me mom. "Calm down." dad hissed in mom's ear. "You're scaring Samantha." She looked at me and instantly calmed down seeing the scared expession on my face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered before turning and disappearing out of the room. Dad sighed and looked at me before walking over and giving me a hug.

"Be patient with her."

"Being patient with mom is like waiting for a penguin to fly...it's not going to happen." I laughed hugging him back.

"Yeah well...she's honestly trying to accept it. I'm still having a hard time considering the trouble we've had in the past but I do have this to say...If you hurt my little girl, wolf...I'll hurt you ten times as bad." Dad threatened looking glaring at Embry.

"You don't have to worry about that vamp." Dad kissed my forehead before disappearing out of the room.

"Ugh! I hate my family sometimes." I sighed flopping on the couch.

"HEY!!! I'm not that bad." Alice appeared next to the couch.

"No, you're by far the worst. Did...did you...see what we did?" I whispered standing up in front of her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me away from the pack till we were standing on the back deck outside.

"Sam...listen to me...I'm your aunt, you can talk to me about anything even if...I have a vision about it."

"Oh god!! Please don't say anything to mom or dad. Does Jasper know?" I asked panicking.

"No. Just me. Just tell me this...are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Ok this is so awkward talking to you about this." I whined.

"Don't worry. If you think I'm going to tell someone, I'm not. Your secret is safe with me." she smiled. I nodded my head and hugged her. She disappeared into the house and I went into the living room. The guys left a few hours later after Esme, Carlisle and Edward came home. I spent the rest of the day hanging out around the house.


	22. Chapter 22

"What would you say...if I wanted you to meet my mom?" Embry asks as we sit in the food court on my day off. I put my drink down and smile.

"About time. I was starting to wonder if you were hiding us from each other." I laugh.

"Only her." he sighs.

"Why would you hide her from me? Are you embarrassed by me or somethin?"

"No, I'm embarrassed of her. The last time I brought a girl to my house, just for a second, she pulled the baby pictures out and then the home movies. We never made it to the basketball game at the school." he blushed.

"Aw...there are home movies?" I laugh.

"Yes and you will never see them."

"That is for your mom to decide." I laugh loudly as his face grows redder.

"Hardy har har...you're such a comedian." he rolls his eyes and continues eating his large pizza.

"So, what time are we eating tonight?" I ask.

"She usually starts cooking around five and isn't finished until about six thirty. She cooks alot since I'm a...you know." he whispers softly so the group next to us wouldn't hear.

"So...what time are you picking me up?"

"I'd say around six. Can you be ready by then?" he teases.

"I don't know. I might have to start getting ready now, I mean I only have five hours to get ready." I laugh.

"Do you need to buy a new outfit? I'm sure there is plenty of time."

"I don't need to buy a new outfit for everything and that was a one time thing." I playfully glare at him.

"We were going to a party at the beach...that didn't require a new outfit." he snickered before inhaling two slices of pizza in one second.

"Yes that did. Besides, as I recall you weren't complaining."

"And I'm not. But I will complain about the other guys that were staring at you the entire night."

"They're just jealous because they can't have me." I smirk leaning toward him. "They're jealous because..." I pause for a second as I lean forward and kiss his cheek before continuing. "...I would never, ever ride them like I ride you." I whisper in a low seductive voice. As my breath hits his ear he shivers slightly. I pull away and continue eating my chinese as I look at him. The look on his face makes me laugh and choke on the rice.

"God, I really love you." he smiles grabbing my chair and pulling me toward him. As the metal legs scrape against the floor, the people at the tables around us look our way with annoyed expressions. "Sorry." he apologizes looking at them. I cover my mouth to stiffle a laugh that was begging to escape my lips. "You are amazing." As I look at him my laughter calms down and I just smile at him. I place my hand around his neck and press my forehead to his for a few seconds before pecking his chin.

"I know." I smile standing up and grabbing my tray. "We'd better get going if you want me to be ready in time." We throw our trash away and head out to the car then back to the house.

~Three hours later~

"What do you think of this one?" I ask walking out of my closet and into the bedroom where Bella was playing with Renesmee. I've been trying on clothes for the last two hours and can't decide.

"You look pretty Mantha." Renesmee smiles looking up from her coloring book.

"Honey, you said that about the last eight outfits." Bella smiled.

"She looks pretty in all of them, mommy."

"Thank you but seriously...what do you think Bell?" I spin around quickly and put my hands on my hips once I face her again.

"Just be yourself. I'm sure she will love you because Embry loves you no matter what you're wearing."

"He has to love me, she on the other hand doesn't." I sigh.

"No, he doesn't have to. Just because he imprinted on you doesn't me he is forced to love you. THAT is a choice, at least that's what Jake says." she smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you tried on outfit after outfit after outfit when you were about to meet them." She opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly.

"Good point. Hey honey, what do you say...we play dress up with cousin Mantha?" she asks looking at Renesmee.

"I wanna do her hair!!" she squeals as she starts to jump on my bed.

"Uuuh, I don't know about that. How about I let you pick out my clothes instead?" I ask.

"YEAH!" she squeals hopping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

"You just made that little girls night." Bella laughed as we followed her to the closet. As we walk into the closet we start looking through everything as Renesmee plundered through my shoes.

~Twenty minutes later~

"Mantha, will you wear this?" Renesmee asks pointing to a skirt. I look at the floor length skirt that is hanging on the rack.

"Renesmee...this is absolutely perfect." I smile hanging it on the back of my door.

"Now that my four month old daughter just picked out your clothes...why don't you wear these shoes? Alice would call it beach chic." she laughs.

"Yes, she would." I laugh.

"Alright...it's time for your bath and bedtime."

"No!!! I don't wanna." Renesmee whined.

"Too bad. Come on." Bella laughs picking her up. "Tell Mantha nite nite."

"Night Mantha." she pounted as we laughed.

"Good night sweet heart." As they leave I start getting ready. I quickly do my hair then get dressed. When I finish I decide to hangout in the living room reading. Before I know it...DING DONG! I close the book and walk to the front door to see a smiling Embry. "BE BACK LATER!" I yell grabbing my sweater.

"HAVE FUN HONEY!" dad yells. As we head to Embry's mom's car he opens the passenger side door and gets into the drivers side.

~Three hours later~

"You're mom is awesome." I smile to Embry as his mom walks upstairs to grab more pictures of Embry.

"Yeah, she's cool." Sarcasm really isn't his best feature so I laugh loudly.

"Come on, she could be worse."

"Oh just wait. This is just the beginning." As he says thatTiffany returns carrying a box.

"Oh Embry. You are never going believe what I just found. You're fourth grade play, oh wait till you see it Samantha. It was just...oh you'll see for yourself." she smiles placing the box on the coffee table in front of me and turning the tv on. I look at Embry as he groans loudly and I laugh.

"Mom, you're killing me." he groans smashing a pillow over his face.

"No she's not...everyone has a little dork in them." I tease getting a glare from him.

"Ah, here we go." Tiff squeals sitting next to me and grabs the remote. I look at the screen as a picture comes into view. The curtain on the small stage opens up revealing little kids in costumes.

"Is this the Three Musketeers?" I ask smiling at the screen.

"Yes, it was so adorable." As we continue to watch it, the little kids on the screen start to sing.

"It's a musical??" I gasp in amusement and shock. Embry groans as he sits at the other end of the couch. "Ok, let me try and find Embry." As the camera zooms in a little bit, I get a better look at the kids. "Quil and Jake were in it too?" I laugh.

"Yep, after the play all three of them wore the hats for two weeks. They refused to take them off." Nikola laughs.

"Mooom." I look at Embry who is glaring at her. I look back at the screen and snicker.

"Is that-?"

"Yep, that's my little Em-Em."

"Aww...Em-Em." I smile getting a glare from Embry. When the video ends, Embry sighs in relief then the tv clicks off. "Where is your restroom?" I ask standing up.

"Down the hall and second door on the left." I quickly excuse myself and walk to the bathroom. After doing what I needed to do, I wash my hands and head back to the living room. As I reach the end of the hallway, I stop when I hear them talking.

~Embry's P.O.V~

When Sam leaves the living room I quickly turn to my mom. "Could you please cut back on the embarrassment? Please?" I beg.

"Sorry honey. It's not everyday my son brings home a girl he calls his girlfriend." I roll my eyes as she touches my hand. "She is a really lovely girl." she smiles.

"Yeah she is. I got lucky."

"I've never seen you like this toward any girl before. You must really love her." As she ends her sentence, the bathroom door opens and Samantha's quiet footsteps make their way down the hall and stop. She's listening in the hallway.

"Yeah, I do. I think that even if I hadn't imprinted on her...I'd still wanna spend the rest of my life with her. She is just the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Well, you got my approval. She's a keeper."

"She sure is." We fall quiet for a few minutes, me wondering how long Samantha is going to stand in the hallway. "So...how are things with Eric?"

"Oh um...they're good. He has a wedding to attend in Portland in a month, wants me to go."

"That's cool."

~Samantha's P.O.V~

As they talk about her boyfriend for a few minutes I decide to reappear. As I walk around the corner she looks at me and smiles. "I think I'll head up to bed. Got an early day at work tomorrow." She kisses Embry on the cheek and comes over to me. "Sam, it was a pleasure meeting you. If you ever have any trouble with my boy, just threaten him with the video. I have more than one copy." she whispers.

"Oh you can count on that and it was great to meet you too." I smile as she pulls me in for a hug. I look at Embry and he just smiles.

"Night." she walks up the stairs and disappears.

"You're mom...is awesome." I smile lifting the bottom of my skirt to sit on the couch next to him.

"She is but as you can see she is a total embarrassment." I laugh as he wraps his arm around me.

"Did you mean what you said?" I question looking at him. He gives me a confused look with a slight smirk. "I know you heard me in the hallway, did you mean what you said to your mom?"

"I meant every word of it." he pushes a stray hair out of my face and pulls my head forward, pressing his lips to mine. When we pull apart, I rest my head on his shoulder as we sit in the quiet room. I wrap my arm around his torso and pull myself closer to him as we start to cuddle. Shortly after, I feel my eyelids start to get heavy and yawn. "I think I'd better get you home."

"Ok." I yawn again. He helps me off the couch and we head back out to his mom's car. I fight with my sleepiness and manage to stay awake until we get to the house but as soon as I reach my room, I don't even bother taking my outfit off. I just collapse on the bed and fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi, welcome to Victoria's Secret. Today, we are having a buy two get one free on the boyshorts and bras." I greet the girls that just walked in. As soon as they start looking around, I turn away from them and sigh. Today, has just been aweful. I woke up this morning feel absolutely sick. I keep feeling like I'm gonna throw up, my stomach is feeling weird and I have a headache from hell. I was gonna call in today, but I had to show up today to get my check. Last night the entire gang from La Push and myself took Renesmee to Chuck E Cheese for the hell of it and I think something was wrong with the pizza. As another group of girls come in, I'm about to greet them when I feel my stomach churn and lurch. I run for the backroom and shove my head into the trash can by the door.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Miranda asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think I got food poisoning from Chuck E Cheese last night." I sigh wiping my mouth on the napkin she hands me.

"Why are you still here then if you're getting sick?" she asks.

"Want my check." I laugh sitting in a chair.

"Well I'll give you your check and I want you to go home and rest."

"I only have a couple hours left, I can stay." I protest.

"No you don't. Here you go sweetheart, now get your purse and go home. If you still don't feel good tomorrow then call in." she smiles handing me the check.

"Yes ma'am." I sigh taking it from her and grab my purse. Thirty minutes later, I'm sluggishly making my way up the front porch and into the house.

"You're home early." Esme smiles as I walk into the living room. I sigh and plop onto the couch with a groan. "Sam, are you ok?"

"I'm not feeling so good, I've been throwing up all morning. It's only...eleven thirty and I've already gotten sick five times." I groan putting my hand on my stomach as it churns a little.

"Did you wake up feeling like this?" she asks.

"Yeah. I think it's food poisoning from the pizza last night." I sit up quickly as my stomach churns violently.

"Sam?" I squeeze my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom by the library. "I'd better call Rose and Em." When I manage to stop I wipe my mouth off and lean against the wall next to the toilet. I start to feel a little dizzy and rest my head between my knees. I'm glad I wore pants today. After a few minutes there is a knock at the door.

"Sam?" Mom walks in and looks at me.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." I whisper quietly.

"Emmett, pull your car to the front. I'm gonna help her." she orders. She bends down and places her arms around my upper body and helps me up.

"Can I brush my teeth first, please?" I ask not really wanting to have smelly breath when I gettothe hospital.

"Sure. Sit here and I'm gonna go get it." She places me on the toilet and disappears only to return a minute later. I quickly brush my teeth and we head out to the car where dad is waiting with Alice and Jasper.

"I called Carlisle and let him know you're on your way." Esme says as I climb in the front seat. Whenever I am sick, I can't sit in the back seat because I get car sick. "See you in a bit." I buckle in and dad pulls out of the drive way and we head to the hospital. On the way there, he has to pull over once so I can of course do the nastiest thing ever. When we get there carries me in and we wait for Carlisle since he is my family doctor. Jasper sits next to me and tries to get me to feel a little better which helps a little. As the room starts to spin I close my eyes and fall into a light sleep.

"Wow, she's pale." I open my eyes and see Carlisle knealing in front of me. "Let's get you in a room and find the problem." Dad picks my up and we follow him into a single exam room where he sits me down on the bed. Carlisle does the stuff that always gets done when you go to the hospital. Blood pressure, heart rate, temperature and he already knows my weight so he doesn't have to do that. My heart rate is a little fast, I don't have a fever and my blood pressure is just fine. "Ok, what's going on with you?" he asks as I lay on the bed.

"Headache, constant vomiting, dizziness, nausea but the main problem with my stomach." I whisper. He writes the stuff down on the chart and sits next to me.

"On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate the headache and stomach pains?"

"Headache a four or five but the stomach pain is a nine."

"When was your last period?" Normally this would weird girls out if their grandfather was asking her about her period but he is a doctor and it's not the first time.

"The nineth to the thirtenth. Shorter this month." I groan as my stomach turns and jerks uncomfortably. "Trash can." I shortly say. Alice hands it to me and again...joy.

"I'll have the nurse bring you something for the nausea and headache. I'll be back in a few, just gotta check on my other patients. Love you." he smiles patting my back before leaving.

"Please, kill me." I groan removing my head from the plastic lined container. Mom sits next to me on the bed and pushes my hair out of the way. "Ali, will you put my hair up?" I ask pulling a hair tie from my wrist. I feel her hands pull my hair back as she styles it for me. Ten minutes later, the nurse comes in with a pill and a glass of water. I take the pill effortlessly and chug the water. After she leaves, mom turns the light off to help my headache and dad grabs the remote off the wall. As he flips through the channels, he turns it down. Alice sits on Jasper's lap as he continues using his powers. The pill start to kick in ten minutes later and I kinda feel better but I still have the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. When Carlisle comes back he asks everyone to leave. When it's just the two of us left, he closes the door, the curtain and turns the tv up. "What's going on?" I ask sitting up.

"I might know what is causing all this but I want to make absolute sure that's what it is before I give my diagnosis." he says looking at me with seriousness in his eyes. "I need to take some blood from you. Is that ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, but what exactly do you THINK is wrong?" I ask rolling my sleeve up. He pulls a vile out of his pocket and prepares my arm.

"I could be wrong but...is there a possibility that...you could be..." he cuts off and looks at me.

"Could be...what?" He continues to look at me as if he is trying to push his answer into my head. I pull my eyes from his to look around in confusion before looking at him again. As my eyes look into his I gasp. "Oh! Oh, oh god!" I gasp. "I-I don't think so." I stop talking and start to think. Embry and I had sex on Valentine's day which was after my period. "Oh crap!" I groan slapping my hand to my forehead and lean back against the bed.

"It's not a hundred percent fact, let me take the blood and I'll take it to the lab myself."

"Ok." I say extending my arm so he could stick me and take the blood he needs.

"That should be all. I'll be very quick." he reassures me. He kisses my temple and leaves letting everyone back in.

"What did he say?" mom asks. How could they not hear?

"Um...could be a viral infection, he took some blood just to make sure it wasn't something more serious." Mom takes her place again next to me and dad sits in the chair. "Where'd Alice and Jasper go?"

"Carlisle wanted to speak to them about something so they went with him." Oh god! What if I am pregers? What am I going to do? How will Embry react? What will my parents say? I'm am SO not ready for a kid, I hadn't planned on having one until I was atleast twenty-six or twenty-seven. My mind starts going a million miles an hour and so does my heart rate. Ok, calm down Sam. The chance of me actually being pregnant are one in a million. We used a condom the other times we had sex except on V-day. But it only takes one time. That one time could have just changed the rest of my life. God, mom is going to kill me. We wait for about two hours until he comes back. I'm instantly on edge as he carries a clipboard in his hand and flips through a couple pages.

"I have news but I need the both of you to remain calm. Remember that Sam could get hurt if you do anything irrationally." he says looking at them. I immediately know the answer and start to cry making everyone look at me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dad asks comforting me.

"Carlisle?" The room was scary quiet for an entire minute as nobody spoke.

"The blood test results shows high levels of hormones."

"What the hell does that have to do with a stomach ache?" I sniffle as I sit up and look at her.

"I'm pregnant." I sob. Mom and dad look at me in shock.

"What?"

"Are you sure?" mom asks looking at Carlisle.

"I'm positive but I can do an ultra sound if you want." he says looking at me. I shake my head not wanting to see it. If I saw it, it would make it true.

"Was it Embry? Did he do this to you?" mom hisses.

"Rose, she needs your support right now."

"No, forget this. I've accepted the fact that he imprint on her. I accepted that they are dating. I've even accepted that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, but this. I will not accept this." she hisses before walking out of the room.

"Rose!" Alice yells after her and runs passed the room. I didn't know that she and Jasper were still here.

"Daddy." I cry looking at him. He wraps his arms around me and I cry.

"I assume you are gonna go through with the pregnancy?"

"I don't know...I don't believe in abortions but I'm not ready for this. I need time to think."

"Alright, I will get you some prenatal vitamins just in case. I will bring some home with me later." he says before leaving. One bottle of prenatal vitamins and twenty minutes of crying later Dad, Jasper and I are in the car heading to the house.

"Sorry I disappointed you." I whisper looking out the window.

"Sam, you didn't disappoint me. Everybody makes mistakes, accidents happen."

"This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm about to be eighteen. God, if we'd only used protection like the other times."

"But it is Sami. You still have another option if you don't wanna keep it since you don't want an abortion." Jasper says leaning between the seats to look at me. I knew he's talking about adoption since that is the only other choice if I decide not to keep it. As my thoughts consume me, everything is blocked out.

~Embry's P.O.V~

I can't wait to see Samantha. Today has been a good day but it will be a great day when I wrap my arms around her. I just got off patrol with Seth and Collin, so I decided to head up to Forks to see if she wants to catch a movie if she's not to tired. As I shift back, I pull my shorts on and jog up the front steps to the house and knock on the door. Bella walks around the corner and smiles at me from the other side. Before she can open it, I'm flying off the porch and back into the woods. As I slam into a tree and land on the dirt floor, I shift and look up to see the blonde leech. Rosalie. "YOU DID THIS! YOU HAVE RUINED HER LIFE!" she hisses at me and gets into a crouching position. I growl at her and the packs thoughts are swimming in my head.

'On our way Embry! Stay calm.' Sam orders.

"Rose, calm down. What is going on?" Bella asks as she, Edward and Esme come out.

"THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!!" she hisses.

'What's she talking about?' Quil asks as they all run toward us.

'No idea.' I respond looking at the leeches in front of me.

"Where is Sam?" Bella asks her.

"She's at the hospital with Emmett and Jasper." she responds not removing her eyes from me.

'Hospital? Edward, what's going on?' I ask.

"Sam wasn't feeling good earlier and went to the hospital. She thought it was food poisoning."

'How in the world is that my fault?' I am beyond confused. As the pack join me, Sam walks next to me and growls cautiously at them.

'What does food poisoning have to do with Embry?' he asks.

"They want to know how Embry is to blame for food poisoning."

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE FOOD POISONING MUTT!!!" she hisses as Alice tries to pull her away. I look at Edward and his posture changes.

"No, she can't be." he says looking at Rosalie.

"She is." Alice answers.

"Ok, enough with the secret vampire talk. Tell us what is going on." Leah demands coming out of the trees fully dressed with Seth, Paul and Brady.

"She's pregnant." Edward answers. I freeze in my spot as gasps echo through me. Nobody says anything as we all stand in shock. I sit back on my hind legs and stare at the ground.

"You've ruined her life."

"Rose, calm down." Bella says.

"Yeah, it's not like he forced her." Leah speaks from behind me. As they argue over whose fault this is, all i can think about is Samantha. A few minutes later, my ears pick up tires on gravel and I look toward the driveway as a car pulls up. As it parks behind Samantha's car, I watch as she climbs out. I shift out of my wolf and stand naked looking at her. "Embry." I turn to look at Leah as she holds Sam's shorts in her hand. I quickly put them on and look back at Samantha. As her eyes meet mine I start to walk toward her until Rosalie stops me.

"You are not going anywhere near her." she hisses. Emmett appears next to her and grabs her shoulders to stop her.

"You can't tell me what to do." I glare at her as my body starts to shake. "You can't keep me away from my imprint or my child."

"YES I CAN!" she hisses at me.

"Just because she is your daughter doesn't mean you can keep her locked up. She will be eighteen in a few months and then what? Huh? Are you gonna lock her in the basement for the rest of her life!?" I yell growling at her. Sam quickly steps beside me and pushes me back slightly.

"Embry, calm down." he orders me.

"If that's what is best for her, then yes."

"Rose, stop."

"STOP FIGHTING!!" Samantha yells walking toward us. "Mom, stop hissing at Embry and Embry stop growling at my mom!" she yells looking at both of us.

"Go to your room Samantha."

"No! I will not go to my room! I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm an adult! You can't keep telling me what to do!" Everyone looks at her in shock. She just yelled at her mom.

"Samantha, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you're an adult. It's not like your going to keep it. We all know that you don't want kids till you're twenty-five."

"Yeah, well things change and who said I'm not going to keep it?"

"What?" Samantha looks at me shyly before looking at the ground.

"You can't be serious? You seriously can't be thinking about carrying the MUTTS pup inside you?"

"What other option do I have? Abortion? HELL NO! You know I don't believe in that and it's not a pup. It's my child, it's part of me. I'm not going to stand here and let you treat me like this. It's not your decision if I keep it or not, it's nobody's but mine."

"Fine, you need to choose." she pulled her arms from Emmetts grasp and crossed them.

"Rose, don't do this." Edward spoke cautioningly.

"Edward, stay out of this." she glared at him.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

'This is seriously one disfuctional family.' Seth thought getting a few snickers from the rest of the pack.

"What do I have to choose?" I could tell that Samantha was nervous.

"Keep it or get rid of it." Was she not understanding that Samantha wanted to keep it. Yea, I'm to young to be having a kid. Hell, I'm still in high school but this is half my fault also and Samantha is right. Even though it's part of me, she is the one that has to carry it not me.

"I just said that I'm going to keep it." The air suddenly became extremely uncomfortable and tense. Her mom started to growl and breath heavily. I gently grabbed Samantha and pulled her behind me only gaining a growl from her mom. I looked at her and her gold eyes turned from gold to red in a split second.

"Rose. Don't. You need to calm down before you do something you regret." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!!! STOP!!! If she wants to keep it...then she can keep it somewhere else." Gasps echo through the small space we occupied.

"Wh-what?" Samantha freezes in her place.

"You wanna keep it, be an adult, and ruin your life...then you can pack up and get out."

I really hope that everyone is enjoying this one.


	24. Chapter 24

~Samantha's P.O.V~

"You wanna keep it, be an adult, and ruin your life...then you can pack up and get out."

"Rose, you don't mean that." Esme says.

"Yes, I do." God, if this is a nightmare please wake me up now.

"Bu-but I don't have anywhere else to go." I pleaded.

"That's not my problem. You have twenty-four hours. You may take your car since you bought it and whatever else you bought. Everything else, stays behind."

"Mom, pl-please don't do this." I felt tears welling up in my eyes looking at my dad for help.

"Rose, she is our daughter. Are you seriously going to kick her out because of an accident?" Dad snapped defending me.

"She is no daughter of mine. I'm sorry." She whispered before disappearing. I literally felt my heart stop in my chest when she said...I can't even repeat it. I felt a tear leave my eye as warm hands wrapped around my arm gently. A sob broke through my lips as I jerked away from them and start to run up towad the house.

"SAM!!!" Embry yelled after me. I threw the door open and ran up to my room where I lock the door then make my way to the closet where I lock the bathroom door and the closet door. As I stand in the middle of the slightly lit room, I feel something start to build in my chest. As I suck in a deep breath, I open my mouth and let the feeling out.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Once I finish, I collaspe to the ground and start to sob. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them as I continue to cry. I've disappointed everyone in my life. I've messed up my life, Embry's life, my families life and probably the packs life. Neither of us are ready for a kid but we have to be now. As my thoughts consume me and I continue to sit on the ground crying, I place my hands on my stomach and sniffle. "Um...hi uh-baby. This is your mother? I know that I'm just talking to someone that is the size of a pea but, I want you to know this. I will try to be the best mother ever. I will take care of you, protect you and nurture you. I promise that no matter what happens, I won't ever let anything happen to you. Even if it's just the two of us." I sigh rubbing my stomach.

"SAM!" Dad's voice is faint as he knocks on my bedroom door. I sniffle and wipe my eyes before standing up. I make my way to the bedroom door, unlocking the doors as I do. Once I get to the bedroom door I unlock it and crack it open.

"What?" my voice cracks.

"Let me in." he quietly says. I open the door and walk to my bed to sit on the edge sniffling. He closes the door and turns toward me. As I look at him, fresh tears fill my eyes because all I see are hurt, disappointment, confusion and heartbreak. "You know she didn't mean it, right?"

"Yes she did." I sigh as he sits next to me.

"No she didn't. She is just upset, you know how she gets when something big happens."

"Stop trying to defend her, please dad. The time I need her the most, she tells me I'm not her daughter. Do you know how much that hurt? It literally made my heart stop and rip into ten pieces." I cry getting off the bed.

"Honey, this is alot to take in for all of us. None of us saw this coming at all, well at least not for a while."

"But this is happening. It's happening to me and it's happening to Embry. Things are about to change for the rest of my life and she acted like I just killed someone or something worse. I'm just having a baby. So what if I'm seventeen, so what if the father is a wolf, so what if I am having a kid before I planned...SO WHAT? The fact is...I need a mom to talk to but since she just kicked me out of the house and basically disowned me...I have no one to talk to." he sat in silence as I wiped a tear off my cheek. "I'm scared and lost and just so confused." he stood up and wrapped me in a hug as I started to cry.

"Honey, it's gonna be alright." he whispered rubbing my back. After a few minutes I calmed down and pulled away from him. "She's down in the living room with everyone else. Let's go down there and talk to her." he suggested.

"Where is Embry?" I ask.

"He and the rest of the pack excluding Jacob, are just outside. If you look out the window, you can see them." I look toward my small window and walk over to it. As I look out into the darkness of the trees, I can faintly see their figures but I know they are there.

"Ok." I grab his hand and let him lead me to the living room. As soon as we come around the corner, she stands up from the couch and immediately goes off.

"Is your stuff packed?" she glares.

"ROSE!" Dad snaps. I have NEVER EVER heard him use this tone with her. "Enough. She is our daughter. She is terrified and she needs a mother to talk to."

"Well she is gonna have to find someone else to talk to. I want nothing to do with this."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I'm having a baby? You were SOOO excited and more than happy to help when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and she had a half breed, no offense.." I say looking toward Edward, Bella and Renesmee.

"None taken." she smiles.

"But when you find out I'm having a baby...you disown me and kick me out of the house? Why?" I ask walking a little bit closer to her.

"Because it's his." she hisses. I hear a loud growl come from the trees then loud stomping.

"Embry." Jake says in a warning tone as he stands up. I look at her and step back an inch.

"So...it's not the fact that I got knocked up but it's because it's his?" I ask confused. She looks at me and nods her head. "You would disown me because it's not...half VAMPIRE?" I accuse. "You are a hypocrit." I glare at her.

"Don't you dare call me that. I think you'd better leave...now." she glares.

"No! Rose, this is enough." Dad said walking over to me.

"Are you gonna let her stay here and carry a freak of nature?" she glares at him. I gasp and place my hands on my stomach. I can hear Embry in the background growling and Jake trying to get him to calm down. As I look around, I can tell that everyone wants to jump in...but it's not their place even if they are family.

"Where do you expect her to go Rose? She has nothing. She has no one except us."

"Emmett...you need to choose here and now. Either you choose her or me." Not a single noise is made as we all freeze. This is worse than her asking me to choose my unborn child or the family. It's dad having to choose between me and his wife he has been married to for over a hundred years. He looks at me then back toward her. I can tell he is drawn.

"Rose...please don't make me choose." he begs. I hate to see him suffer like this. He is stuck in a hard position and torn between the love of his life and his baby girl.

"I'm gonna go get my things." I say quietly walking back toward the stairs.

"Sam, no." he protests.

"I'm not gonna let you ruin your life to because of me. The two of you have been together far more longer than I've been in your lives. I'll leave everything on the bed that is not mine and I'll be out of here shortly." I whisper quickly walking up to the room. Once I'm in the room, I start to grab everything that I bought and place it on the bed before grabbing the bags I bought. As I start folding the clothes, the door opens and warmth pulls me in. "I don't wanna talk right now. Just let me be." The warmth disappears as Embry walks to the foot of my bed and watches me. As I start placing the stuff into the bags, I get lost in my thoughts. I have no place to go, not enough money for my own place and no idea what I am going to do. After everything is placed in the bags I zip them up and place them by the door. "Will you please, take these down to my car and place them in the back?" I ask looking at Embry.

"Sure." he kisses my cheek and grabs the bags before leaving. Once I'm alone, I start looking through everything, making sure I have everything I bought. As I place my laptop in my computer bag there is a knock at the door. I turn to see Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward standing in the doorway.

"There is no need to knock...it's not my room anymore." I whisper returning to what I was doing.

"Sami, I'm sorry this is happening to you." Alice hurtfully says walking over to me.

"It's whatever I just wish I knew what was going to happen next. I have no place to go, no money, nothing...I have nothing."

"You still have us. That's not going to change." Jasper walks over to stand next to her.

"Please, stop before it just gets worse. Let me finish what I am doing and I will be gone." I gather the last of my things then start to put everything that doesn't belong to me on the bed. Two credit cards, a couple purses, my cell phone and a few other things. Out of everything in the rooms, I'm only taking twenty percent...which isn't much. "Will you help me with these?" I ask. They grab the bags without saying a word. I grab my purse that contains my wallet, my ipod, my car keys and a few random things. Alice and Bella walk with me down the stairs where everyone is standing. Renesmee has started to bawl her eyes out and is squirming in Jake's arms. As I stand by the front door, she gets out of his arms and runs to me.

"Mantha...don't go. I pwomise not to make your hair mess. Pwease don't go." she cries as I pick her up. I look at Bella and she covers her mouth like she is going to cry but I have enough emotions in me to cry for the both of us. Renesmee wraps her arms around my neck as I hug her to me.

"This has nothing to do with you sweetie. It's just a misunderstanding." I reassure her. She lets out a wail and I hug her closer to me. This is literally breaking my heart as she cries in my arms. My baby cousin is begging me to stay. I hug her for a minute longer before loosening my grip. "I gotta go sweetie."

"No. Pwease don't go Samantha." she cries. A quiet sob leaves my mouth as she says my full name. Ever since she started talking, she has never used my full name.

"I have to..I love you ok?" I motion for Bella to come get her and she fights against her. "I'm sorry." I look toward my dad who is standing near me and quickly give him a hug. When I pull away, I look at the person who disowned me and frown. "I hope someday...you won't hate me anymore and that you will consider me your daughter." I turn and walk out the front door to my car where Embry, Seth and Leah are waiting. As we climb in, I start the car and leave the houses driveway. It's a quiet drive to La Push.

"Sam told us to go to their house." Leah spoke from the back seat behind me. I swiftly nod my head and drive to the small house. Once we arrive I put it in park as the three start to get out.

"You coming?" Leah asks.

"Um...yeah." I remove my seat belt and climb out. As soon as my door is closed, Leah wraps her arm around my shoulder which really shocks me, she really hasn't ever shown any emotion toward me before. "Leah...what are you doin?' I ask shocked.

"I know that we haven't really talked much or anything but...I'm sorry. I'd like to get to know you." I nod my head and let her lead me into the house. The house is packed. The entire pack, Jake's dad, Embry's mom, Leah and Seth's mom, Quil's grandpa, Rachael and Kim are all crowding the small house.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I've called everyone here. With what just happened...everyone needs to know." Embry whispered in my ear.

"What IS going on?" Tiffany asks sitting at the kitchen table.

"I was kicked out of the house with no place to go, no money, no family or anything." I whisper.

"What happened?" Kim asks. I look at Embry and I could feel myself about to lose it. He notices and wraps an arms around my shoulder before pulling me toward him.

"Guys? What's going on?" Jake's dad, Billy asks. I pull away from him and wipe my eyes off on the back of my sleeve.

"Earlier this morning, I thought I had food poisoning. I went to the hospital and I found out...it's not. Carlisle took some blood and ran a few tests."

"Well...what did he say?" Emily asks. I look around the room really hesitant to answer the question and shame washes over me.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper as my voice breaks. The house is silent as everyone looks at me and Embry. I felt as if I was starting to sprout a second head or something until...

"Oh my god! I can't believe my baby is having a baby!" Tiffany cries getting up from the table walk over to me.

"Oh my congratulations Embry." Billy smiles. Their reactions completely throw me into shock. I was expecting them to react the same way...Rosalie did. After a few minutes of cheers, congrats, and hugs everyone pulls back.

"Wait...why did you get kicked out? What is wrong with them?" Sue Clearwater asks.

"It was just the blonde, Rosalie." Leah growls.

"She disowned Samantha and told her to get out since she decided to keep it. She thinks it's wrong that shes carrying it."

"What a hypocrit. Bella had a kid and it's half vampire."

"Didn't any of them try to stop her?" Emily asks.

"My dad did but she made him chose her or me. I couldn't put him through that so I left even if I have no place to go, no money, and nothing else." I say as a tear slides down my eyes. Tiffany marches up to me and squeezes me in a hug.

"Don't say that. You are having my grandbaby, you are family to us, you have Embry." she says pulling me away to look at her.

"You're like a sister to us. Couldn't she stay here on the Rez with us?" Paul asks holding Rachael in his arms looking toward the three adults sitting at the table. I remember Embry telling me that Sue, Old Quil and Billy are members of the tribe counsil.

"I don't see why not. She is the imprint of a pack member, has shown great loyalty to us all and is in trouble." Old Quil speaks.

"Then it's settled. You will stay with us." Tiffany smiles looking at me.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you both like that." I protest.

"Yes you can. You are the mother of my unborn kid and I'm gonna take care of you." Embry says next to me.

"If she moves in...you can't let your school work slip and I mean that." his mom glares at him.

"It wouldn't make any difference, it already is." he mumbled looking at me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. So Sami...what do you say?"

"Won't it be weird to have me move in with you? We've only just started dating and we haven't known each other that long?"

"It might be at first but we will get used to it. Plus, I wanna take care of the both of you the best I can. I've already started looking around for mechanic jobs with Jake and Quil. Please."

"I guess."

"Great...let's get over to the house and get organized." Tiffany smiles quickly giving everyone hugs.

"Um, I-ok." I have learned that when Tiffany is excited about something, she likes to rush to do it. "Guess I'll see you all later." I gave everyone hugs and we left to head to my new home.


	25. Chapter 25

So...how have you been? We know that you are staying with Embry and his mother." Carlisle spoke as I sat in his office at the hospital for a check up. Since he is my doctor, I really have no choice but to see him.

"I'm...ok." I've been staying with them for two weeks since I found out I was pregnant. At first it was really weird waking up every morning in a different room and sharing a room with Embry. The first day I was there, his mom forced us to switch rooms with her since her room was bigger. His room was about the size of my bathroom, which was pretty small. Sam and Emily, gave us another dresser for my clothes and Kim's mom gave me a wardrobe for my closet clothes. It took a few days to get used to everything but now, it's like I've been there for years. At first, I was constantly asking to get something to eat, if I could have a glass of water, if it was ok to watch the tv and to borrow a towel. I had trouble remembering where the plates, glasses, and everything else was. But now it's easier. Even though everything is ok with living on the reservation, I miss everyone terribly. I've considered calling them, but I don't have a cell phone. Since moving in with Embry my wardrobe has changed and I actually kinda like it. When I was living in Forks and Denali, I was wearing designer clothes, expensive jewelry, and high priced shoes. There was money that I could spend on that stuff. Even though they looked good...they were uncomfortable. Now that I really can't afford the expensive stuff, I'm shopping at stores that Kim, Emily, Leah, Sue and Tiffany shop at. Nothing costs a thousand dollars, it's all cheap and I really like it. Everything is comfortable and relaxed. Although, I still wear nice clothes when I go to work because that's a must. I'm still not used to not having Alice's opinion on what I wear, not having the money to buy random stuff but I am managing. It makes me feel more independent.

"You know...everyone is missing you." Carlisle spoke pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I highly doubt everyone is missing me." I'm pretty sure he knows who I am referring too.

"Rose misses you too."

"This was her decision...not mine. Well, it was but only because she was making dad pick between her and me. But other than that...it's all on her. The first few days, I stayed in bed and cried. I really didn't talk to anyone or do anything. Now, I am actually happy. Not about how it happened but, I've accepted it."

"So...would it be bad if you had company right now?" he asks clicking his pen after checking my blood pressure.

"Um, who?" As soon as the words left my mouth there was a slight tap at the door.

"Knock, knock." The door opened and Alice walked in. "Sami!" she smiled walking over to me.

"Oh my god, Alice..Jasper...oh grandma!!" I smile getting off the table to hug them. The room shrank as the six of them filed in. "Renesmee...Bells." I smiled as a few tears filled my eyes.

"We miss you too." Edward smiled hugging me. When the door closed I frowned. Dad wasn't here and neither was...you know who.

"They've been in Africa for a few days. Rose wanted to go and Emmett followed, as much as he didn't want to." Esme spoke clearly knowing what I was thinking.

"Oh."

"You look so...so...plain." Alice frowned.

"This is the new me. It's very comfortable." I smile looking down at the tshirt I was wearing.

"As much as I love to see everyone happy, I need to finish the exam." I slide back onto the table and sigh. "Do you wanna call Embry for the next part?" he asks.

"Why?"

"I have to do a sonogram...he might wanna be here for that." This would be the first time I would actually be getting confirmation that I am actually carrying a baby in me. If it wasn't for the constant morning sickness, the nausea, and the headaches...I would have thought it was something else but the blood tests prove I am. I've accepted that I am but I'm still a little scared to see it.

"I, um-I..do we have to?"

"Samantha, this is your baby. You are gonna have to see it at some point and yes I have to. It's all part of it." I sigh and nod my head. "Esme, would you mind calling Sam and ask him to tell Embry to come to the hospital. I'm sure he knows you are here?" he asks looking at me as Esme leaves.

"Yeah, just didn't know this was gonna happen." I sigh rubbing my hands on my thighs as Esme comes back in.

"He'll be here in five minutes." I was about to see the baby that is growing inside of me that Embry and I made accidently. Ever since I found out I have been picturing what he or she will look like. Even at work, I would always find myself looking at the baby store across the way from the store. Would I be buying pink, frilly, girly clothes or blue, sporty, boyish clothes? We were weeks away from finding out but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it.

"Hey, why did I need to come down here?" Embry asked as he walked through the door.

"I am about to do a sonogram...figured you would like to be here."

"Well, thank you." he smiled making his way through the room toward me.

"We will see you at home. Come on everyone." Esme smiled as they all left.

"Alright, lay back and just lift your shirt up a little." I followed his orders and he placed a clear gel on my stomach. I grabbed Embry's hand and looked at him with a slight smile. Carlisle turned the lights off and turned the machine next to me on. As he placed the wand like thing on my stomach, he moved it around causing the gel to spread over my stomach. "Alright...are you ready?" I quickly look at Embry who is leaning toward me on the bed.

"Yeah." My heart picked up as the words left my eyes.

"Here...it is." I turned my head to look at the screen and gasped. "This is the amniotic sac, the spinal cord, umbilical cord and that little fluttering is the heart beat." he said pointing out everything.

"Oh, my." My eyes moved to Embry who had his eyes glued to the screen. A little shimmer appeared in his eye and slide down his cheek. At this very moment I was the happiest I could ever be. Just seeing that little heartbeat, seeing the look on Embry's face...who wouldn't be happy. "T-that's it?" Embry asks pointing to the screen.

"Yep, do you wanna hear the heartbeat?" he asks.

"Yes." Embry and I answer at the same time. He placed another wand on my stomach and pushed a few buttons on the machine before the room was filled with a soft rhythmic thumping. My heart literally felt as if it were floating in my chest. I felt tears leave my eyes as they glued themselves to the screen where my baby was seen. Embry's warm hand touched my face and I looked at him. "We made that." he whispers looking at me.

"Would you both like a picture?" he asks.

"Yes, take one home with you so you can show everyone." I smile. He nods and starts to print the pictures. As the pictures print, he cleans my stomach off and puts the wands away. When they finish printing he hands them to me and I smile.

"Are you still taking you're vitamins?" he asks.

"Yes, sir. Embry reminds me every day."

"That's good. I can't believe my granddaughter is having a baby. I'm going to be a great-grandfather." he smiles.

"Thank you." Embry smiles shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go, feel free to leave when you are ready." Carlisle smiled before leaving. I pulled my shirt down and sit up as I continue to look at the picture in my hand. Embry wrapped his warm arm around me and pulled me close to him. I turn my body to face him and smile.

"I love you." he gently places his lips against mine.

"I love you too." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him toward me as his arms wrap around me. We stay like this for a few minutes before we decide to leave.

~La Push~

As we pull up to the house the entire pack is sitting outside with Emily, Tiffany and Kim. "What happened? Are you ok? How's the baby?" Questions started flying as soon as I stepped out of my car.

"She is fine." Embry laughs as we stand side by side at the bottom of the porch.

"Then why did Embry have to rush to your appointment?" Seth asks.

"We uh...we got to see the baby and hear it's heartbeat." I smile pulling the picture out of my purse. Everyone rushes toward us and looks at it.

"Oh my gosh...that's my grandbaby." Tiffany smiles giving me a hug then touching my belly. "Hi kiddo, this is your grandma. We all can't wait to meet you." she smiles talking to my stomach.

"Look at the little head...I can't believe it's already so developed." Emily gasped looking at it.

"It looks like an alien." Brady snickers.

"HEY! That's my kid." Embry snapped smacking him in the back of the head.

"What do you think it is?" Leah asked. The last few weeks that I've been here we have become friends. At first I thought she hated me but the few times we have talked, we learned we had a lot in common.

"I don't care. As long as it's healthy." I smile.

"Well, I hope it's a boy."

"Of course you do."

"Let's head to the beach for dinner. We all had planned on eating there today so I was excited. Tiffany stays behind to get ready for work while we all walk to the beach. Emily by Sam, Kim by Jared, Rachael by Paul and Me by everyone else. Embry had his right arm wrapped around my shoulder and tangled our fingers together.

"Any names yet?" Rachael asks.

"I haven't started to think about any...have you?" I look up at Embry as the sun shines in my eyes so I cover them with our hands.

"A few." his cheek darkens as he speaks.

"Really? What did you come up with?"

"Embry Jr or EJ for short, Tobi, Jonah or Jonas for a boy. Britnee, Hayli, Melanie or Daisy." he smiled. "Some of them have a specific meaning."

"Oh really? What would they be?"

"Embry Jr or EJ, well that one is obvious. Melanie because that's Samantha's middle name and Daisy...because that's her favorite flower."

"That is so sweet. You have a beautiful middle name by the way, we didn't even know it." Kim smiles.

"Well nobody ever asked." As we got to the sand everyone started doing something. The guys built a fire, Leah and Kim set out blankets while I helped Emily with the food. There was one last container in the bag so I quickly grabbed it and pulled the lid off. As soon as the smell hit my nose, my stomach twisted and I quickly covered my mouth.

"Sami, are you ok?" Emily asks standing next to me. I inhale a deep breath hoping it would pass but the smell hit me again and I ran to the trees, emptying my stomach. Emily grabbed my hair and held it back.

"EW! That is so gross!" Seth and Collin whined.

"Can it." Sam ordered.

"Sam? You ok?" Embry asked rushing over as I held onto my knees for support.

"Yeah, I'm ok. That dish just made me sick. I'm fine."

"Oh I'm so sorry. It's a fish entree which is Sam's favorite. Fish usually has a scent that makes pregnant women sick." Emily apologize.

"I...I didn't know that. How did you know that?" I ask wiping my mouth on a napkin that Sam handed me before taking a sip of water.

"When we found out about you're pregnancy...Kim and I bought some books so we could help you. Kinda been reading." she shyly said.

"Emily...that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I cry giving her a hug.

"Why are you crying? Thought you said it was sweet." Jared commented.

"It's my damn hormones idiot." I snap pulling away from Emily to glare at him. His eyes shot open and he threw his hands in the air. "Oh, Jared...I'm sorry. God, I'm never gonna get used to this." I groan.

"Well you better, it's gonna last a while." Kim laughed.

"Yay. Can we eat? I'm starving." I ask looking at the food.

"Just keep my dish away from her." Sam smiles. After everyone has a plate we gather around the camp fire and eat.

~Two hours later~

"My god Sami, you're eating like one of us." Quil laughed.

"No. I'm not." I replied biting into my smore.

"That's your fifth smore." Leah laughed.

"Not to mention your fourth plate of chips, potato salad, baked beans, and jello." Jared, Paul and Collin laughed.

"So what. I am eating for two. What's your excuse?" I ask glaring at them.

"We're growing boys and we're wolves." Brady smirks.

"Excuses, excuses. Just admit...you're pigs." I tease making Emily, Kim and Leah laugh. Even though she is a wolf too, Leah doesn't eat as much as the boys do. Neither does Sam.

"Yeah...you're right." Seth laughs nudging me from my left.

"Ugh! I gotta pee." I groan placing my half eaten smore on the paper plate.

"TMI!!" Paul, Collin, Seth, Brady and Quil groan.

"Well it was TMI Friday when you barged into the house yelling "I gotta shit!!" I glared pointing a finger at Paul.

"And the stench drifted through the house for an hour." Embry grimaced.

"Didn't you go through an entire can of air freshener?" Leah asked.

"One and a half. Seriously, you are banned from using our toilet unless you have to pee. Speaking of that...I'll be right back." I place my plate on the log, grab some napkins and rush to the trees. Once I am deep enough into the darkness, I unzip my shorts and pull them down far enough. Yes, I am peeing in the woods because the house is too far and there is no bathroom near the beach. I lean up against a tree and spread my feet far enough then release myself. I bury the napkins in the ground and sigh. "God that felt good." I make my way back to the beach to finish my meal.

"So, who wants to go to the water?" Kim asks standing up.

"Oh! I'm game." I smile grabbing her hand as Rachael joins us. The rest of the group sits by the fire talking while the three of us stand at the edge of the water and splash around in it. It is really cold against my feet but it feels good. As I kick the water at Kim and Rachael, warm arms wrap around me and lift me up into the air. "Put me down!" I squeal laughing.

"Nope." Embry laughs spinning me around.

"If you don't, I WILL throw up on you." At that, he immediately put me down and stepped away. "Just kidding." He glares at me and splashes me with a large amount of water making me shreak. "EMBRY CALL!! YOU ARE DEAD!" I yell running toward him. He turns and takes off down the beach. I continue to zip zag after him as he tries to out run me.

"SAMANTHA!! STOP!!" Emily yells

"Why?" I ask trying to jump on Embry's back.

"If you fall it could make you lose the baby!" she yells. I immediately stop in shock. I place my hands on my stomach and frown. Embry comes over to me and wraps his arms around me as we walk back toward the fire.

"Can I borrow some of those books?" I ask.

"Of course." As we all settled back into our spots, I cuddled closer to Embry and shivered when a cold breeze blew over me.

"I'm gonna get these two home. See you all tomorrow." Embry announces. He picks me up and carries me home. Once there I slip out of my clothes and put on one of Embry's large shirts. Since his body temperature is so high, it gets hot and I can't sleep when its hot so I usually sleep in one of his shirts now.


	26. Chapter 26

"How are you feeling today?" Miranda asks as I put my stuff in my locker for my afternoon shift at work. Ever since I told her I was pregnant she has been very supportive.

"Um, I'm ok for the most part. I really don't get why it's called morning sickness if it last all day long." I laugh.

"Yea, I wondered the same thing when I had my twins. And the heartburn...forget it. I would go through an entire thing of anti-acids in three days." she laughed.

"It's aweful. I've been reading books about pregnancy and I can't believe it's gonna get worse."

"Just wait till you can't see you're feet anymore." she points at my feet and smirks. "Have you read about what foods to avoid?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I can't eat raw cookie dough." I frown. "Most of the stuff pregnant woman shouldn't eat, I don't eat anyways so thats not a problem but the no caffeine thing. That sucks. But it's for the baby, I can do it." I smile.

"Got any names picked out yet?" she asks as we walk out to the main store and stand behind the check out counter.

"We have a few picked out but nothing is sticking. We're not gonna decide until after he or she is born."

"That's how it was for my husband and I. As soon as we saw them, the names just popped out of our mouths. Speaking of the birth, your maternity leave starts three weeks before you are due to give birth. Those three weeks will be the hardest because the baby will be getting ready to be born and everything will become more complicated."

"Oh joy." I sigh before bending over to grab some gift cards to place on the counter. As I stand back up, I wobble and stumble backwards.

"Ah lightheadedness. Lovely isn't it?" she jokes holding my arms. I place my hand on my head and roll my eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, I should be good. I got the trash car right here if I feel sick. Thanks." She nods her head and walks back to the office.

~Three hours later~

"Hey sam, go ahead and take a break." Miranda calls from the office. The other girls had already had their break so I quickly grab my bag and write in the log what time I'm going on break. I slip my bag over my shoulder and walk around the mall. I've been eating ever since I clocked in so I'm not hungry. As I walk pass the baby store, I stop at one of the windows and look in. My hands lay on my stomach as I smile. I walk passed the window and walk into the brightly lit room.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" one of the male workers asks, he clearly gay.

"Well, I'm expecting my first child and I don't know what the sex is so I was thinking about getting a few things like bottles, blankets, unisex stuff. What are the best things to get?" I ask.

"Well first off, congratulations mommy." he smiles. "Let me show a few things that we just got in. They are the safest and healthiest for the little one. No toxins in them, chemical free, and the warrenty on them is the best." he guides me to a section that has bottles and a bunch of other things. "Green is a unisex color that many parents get when they don't know the sex. We have several unisex onsies, hats, mits, socks, blankets and about a ton of other stuff. Would you like a basket or a cart?" he asks with a very polite smile.

"I don't know how much I will be getting so maybe a cart would be best."

"Ok, I will be right back." As he leaves me, I look at the baby clothes that hang on the rack next to me. As my eyes land on a pink fluffy dress I can't help but smile.

~Embry's P.O.V~

I had just gotten a call from the mechanic shop I had an interview at on the rez so I decided to surprise Samantha with the news. As I pull up to the mall, I park my mom's car and quickly rush in. When I get to Victoria's Secret I don't see her but I see her boss, Miranda. "Miranda." I smile walking over to her.

"Embry, how are ya?" she asks smiling as she places a box on the floor.

"Great, I'm looking for Samantha. Do you know where she is?" I ask smiling.

"I sent her on her break ten minutes ago. She usually goes to the food court. Tessa, did you see Samantha in the food court?" she asks one of the other workers.

"No, but I saw her go into Baby-topolis. She could still be in there."

"Thanks. See you later Miranda." I turn and quickly exit the store and head to the store. After walking for a minute, I finally find it at the other end. When I look in the window, I see her sitting in a rocking chair by the wall. Her hand on her stomach and smiling as she rocks slowly. She looks so beautiful like that. She doesn't have a bump yet, but just the thought of her getting one that will have my child in it makes me smile. She looks up as a guy walks over to her and smiles. They exchange of few words before he helps her up out of the chair. She looks at the chair and shrugs. She looks my way suddenly and her eyes light up along with her smile. She waves me over quickly. I make my way into the store smiling, I can't wait to tell her the news.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" she asks giving me a hug and kiss.

"Wanted to come and see you. I got a call from the mechanic shop."

"What did they say?"

"I got the job. I start Monday, right after school."

"Ohmygosh! Baby, I'm so happy for you." She smiles giving me a hug.

"Sam is cutting back my hours during the week but I have to do a few extra on the weekends which isn't a big deal." I smile.

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, so what are we doing?" I ask looking around.

"Oh, Max here has been helping me decide on a few small things." I look at the guy that was with us.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Max asks looking me up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, told you he was hot." Samantha laughs.

"Yes he is. Girl, you are one lucky little lady." he winks at me. I look at her quickly then back to him.

"Yes I am and you can't have him." she says wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Well darn." I quickly grow uncomfortable. I've never had a gay guy hit on me practically before so it's really strange. "I think we'd better continue talking about the little bambina."

"So what do you think?" Sami asks pointing to a cart that has a bunch of stuff in it. I look at the stuff and smile.

"Green?" Confusion expressed on my face.

"It's a neutral color in the baby world. Unisex. When you don't know what the sex of the baby is, green is the color you get until you find out." she smiles.

"So is yellow, but yellow isn't as cute as the light green." Max smiles.

"They're great." I smile.

"You don't wanna get to much stuff. You'll be getting a lot of stuff at your baby shower." Max smiles at Samantha.

"Am I even having one?" she asks looking up at me.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea. That's girl thing." I smirk.

"Guys usually don't go to them, it's usually a girl thing."

"Guess you'd better talk to the girls about that."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to do that later. Oh crap, I gotta hurry."

"Are you ready to check out?" he asks. She nods her head and we walk to the check out. The total for everything is $84.23. After paying for everything, I walk her back to the store and take the bags from her.

"I'll see you after work?" she ask looping her fingers through my pants belt loops and pulling me toward her.

"Where else would I be?"

"Well let's see. Sam and Emily's, patrol, the beach, fooling around with the guys or causing trouble somewhere else."

"Sam and Emily are going up to the Mahka Rez to see Claire with Quil, I don't have patrol tonight, there is nothing to do at the beach and the guys are boring me. So I'll be home." I smile.

"Good. I love you." I bend down and place my lips on hers.

"Love you too." She smiles before heading into the store. I watch her walk to the back room and make my way out to the car. I place the bags in the back seat and get in before heading back home.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

A few hours later, my shift was over and I am thankful. I help close the store with Miranda and we walk out to our cars. "See you tomorrow." I smile unlocking my car.

"Bye." I get in and start the engine. When the headlights come on, I lock my seat belt into place and shift into reverse. After getting on the main road, I turn the radio on and sing along quietly to the music. As I cross into the Forks city limits, I see the mailbox to my old home and stop in the middle of the road. I sit there surrounded by the darkness outside and the music blasting through the car speakers, I can't take my eyes off of the brick mail box with the words 'Cullen/Hale' written in fancy lettering. Then as I blink and open my eyes again, she's standing next to the mailbox staring at me. I start to raise my hand to wave but quickly lower it and put the car back into drive then take off. Once I'm far enough from the house I sigh and turn onto the road that leads home when it comes up. A few minutes pass before I pull into the dirt driveway.

"Hello?" I call into the house as I walk in and slip my shoes off.

"In the room." Embry's voice booms. I smile and make my way to our room quickly, ready to crawl into bed. I open the door and shut it behind me. "Hey." he smiles looking away from the video game that is playing on the TV. "Yeah, Sami just got home for work." he says into the headset on his head.

"Ah...halo live?" I ask placing my bag on the floor by the closet and slipping my jacket off.

"Yep, Seth keeps throwing damn grenades at me and Collin is shoo-DAMN IT PAUL!! I'm gonna kick your ass." he yells as he rapidly fires. I laughed as he yelled a few more profanities into the headset. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor leaving my bra exposed. As I unzipped my pencil skirt, it fell to the floor with a soft flutter. As I look down to fix my bra I gasp. "What?" Embry asks. I look at Embry who had his eyes glued to the screen.

"Um...Embry?" When he pulls his eyes from the TV to me I point at my stomach. Where my stomach was once flat...there was now a bump. How can I have a bump when I'm not even that far along? I shouldn't even start to show for a few more weeks.

"Is that wha-" he asks pausing his game. I can hear the guys on the other end of the head set yelling. "Hold on. I'll be back." he pulls the headset off and makes his way over to me as his eyes remain glued to my stomach. "How?" he asks.

"I don't know. It's to early for me to be showing." I must not have realized it early since I was wearing a tight skirt. When I went to see Carlisle last week, I didn't have one. That was also the day I got the ultrasound done. I lowered my hand and rubbed the bump. "I think I'd better go see Carlisle." I gasp.

"I'll call them." he says grabbing his phone. "Damn it, will you tell the guys what's going on? They're getting on my nerves." he dials the number while I grab the headset and place it on my head.

"Hey guys."

"SAMI! What's up?" Jared asks.

"We're going up to see Carlisle."

"Why? What's wrong?" Paul asks.

"Um...nothing, I think." I sighed pulling a pair of my sweats. "Hold on a sec." I remove the headset and pull on one of Embry's shirts before replacing the headset.

"Carlisle said he will be waiting for us. Tell them that everything is going to be fine."

"We gotta go. Everything will be fine." I pulled it off my head as Embry shut everything down. I slipped my sneakers on and we headed out to my car. "Here, you drive." I tossed him my keys as we walked out the door. We got in and I buckled my seatbelt as he pulled out of the driveway. Ten minutes later we pulled up to the house to be greeted by Alice, Esme and Carlisle at the front door.

"Sami, what's going on? Embry said something about the pregnancy." Carlisle said as we both walked in. Before I could answer dad and she walked to the top of the stairs. I looked at them with my mouth open.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey Sami." Dad smiled from the top of the stairs. Everyone fell silent as I looked up at her. One minute I'm standing next to Embry looking at her, the next I'm bawling my eyes out. What on earth is wrong with me?

"Sam, what's wrong?" Embry asks.

"It's just her hormones." Jasper speaks joining us.

"Oh shut up. Just because you can manipulate my emotions doesn't mean you can make fun of them." I snap wiping my face.

"See...told you." he smirks. I glare at him before stomping to Carlisle's office where everyone follows me.

"So why are you here?" Carlisle asks. As everyone files into the room, I face them and lift my shirt up.

"I'm pretty sure this...shouldn't be here." I say gesturing toward my stomach. There isn't much that could surprise vampires but at this second, six pairs of eyes shot open.

"Um..." Carlisle was actually at a loss for words. I had NEVER seen this happen to him before.

"The pack is here." Jake says walking in with Renesmee. As they all walk in I still have the shirt raised up.

"Woah." Jared says walking in.

"Carlisle, she is way to early to be showing." Bella says. I lower my shirt and sit at the table.

"Yes she is. Um...this is strange." he answers.

"What if her pregnancy will be like Bella's?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen because my child won't try to eat its way out." Embry says sitting next to me.

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant with the baby growing quickly. A pregnancy that should take ten months will only take less."

"That is a possibility since you have more genes due to the transformation." Carlisle spoke.

"So you're saying. Since Embry is a shifter, the baby will grow quicker than normal?" Paul asked.

"There is a possibility. Have you noticed any change other than this?" Carlisle asks.

"None...well except I have come to have a weird obsession with Mangos and Kiwi." I sigh. I absolutely hate both of those fruits but lately I can't get enough of them.

"Ok, I'd like to do a check up on you here once a week and every two weeks at the hospital."

"If the pregnancy is going to be how you say...what am I supposed to do about work? I'm not supposed to go on maternity leave for another seven and a half months. If I'm gonna be full term in a few months or weeks...I can't go to work and I need to go to work."

"You can tell your boss that you are being put on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. We can come up with a condition that is plausible that would cause you to be on bed rest." Alice suggested.

"But...I might not get paid for the extra months. It was only supposed to be three weeks before delivery." My voice cracks.

"We will take care of it." Esme says.

"I can't. I can't do this. This is to fast." I start to hyperventilate and I can feel my heart racing in my chest.

"She's having a panic attack. Jake, go into the kitchen and get a paper bag and a bottle of water. Hurry." Esme orders as I gasp.

"I can't breathe." I gasp pulling the collar away from my neck.

"Sam, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Focus on your breathing." Alice says kneeling in front of me. I listen to her but it only slows a little. Jake comes back with the brown bag and hands it to me. I place it to my mouth and breath into it as it inflates. It takes a complete five minutes till I calm down.

"Better?" Embry asks.

"I wanna go home. I'm tired."

"Ok, why don't you all leave but I want to see you in here tomorrow evening." We say our goodbyes and head home. As soon as we are there, I lay on the bed and fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

~One month later~

Well, Edward was right. My pregnancy is just like Bella's was but it's a little bit different. Bella went to nine months in a matter of two months. Right now, I look as if I'm five months when really I'm actually three months. Everything has been so crazy since we found out about this. I haven't been to work in two weeks, I had more doctors appointments in the last month than I have in the last seventeen years, I can't wear my regular clothes anymore so I wear one of Embry's shirts and maternity bottoms. My moods have been even worse, I'm craving things constantly and I am also constantly eating. I've gained about twenty to thirty pounds from the eating and I'm in constant pain. My ankles hurt and are swollen, my back hurts, I am tired all the time, I'm not vomiting which I'm glad for and I am ALWAYS peeing. I swear. I might as well stay on the toilet and have people bring me food because if I'm not eating, I'm peeing.

Carlisle called Miranda and talked to her about my "condition" so now I'm on "bed rest" until I give birth and I'm getting paid for it too. I feel bad for lying to her because she is an amazing boss but I can't go into work looking five months pregnant when I'm three months pregnant. That's just not normal.

Also, Embry has been working at the shop for a couple weeks and I hardly see him. When he goes to school, I wake up long enough to talk to him for about ten minutes then fall back asleep, after school he comes home long enough to change then goes to work and by the time he gets home I'm asleep.Also, when he has days off Sam has him patrolling. In the last month, there has only been one day that we actually spent time together. I've asked Sam several times to give him Saturday's off of patrol but he won't. I've asked Embry to ignore Sam's orders but he just says "I can't." He has been working so hard and really hasn't gotten much sleep that he has had a major attitude and it's getting on my last nerves.

Today is supposed to be a happy and exciting day because we're finding out the sex but instead of it being that way it's a horrible day. Embry and I have been arguing since he got home from getting his pay check. "Is patroling more important then finding out the sex of our kid!?" I yell following him into the living room from the kitchen.

"Of course not but I can't ignore my orders. It's my duty to protect you and the rez and I can't do that if I'm not patrolling!" he yelled back biting into his sandwich.

"UGH!!! Fine, I guess I gotta take matters into my own hands." I throw my hands into the air and walk to the room. I slip my shoes on, grab my keys, my purse and walk back to the living room.

"Where are you going?" he asks with a mouth full of food.

"To Sam's." I snap throwing the door open.

"What the hell are you going to do?" he follows me out into the warm air. I climb into the drivers seat and adjust it so I'm sitting comfortably with my big stomach. Before I start the car, he shifts and takes off into the trees. I peel out of the driveway and speed all the way there. As soon as I pull up, Embry emerges from the trees pulling his pants on. I cut the engine and stomp up to the house. "Samantha, DON'T!" Embry says blocking my way.

"Move or so help me god Embry I will hit you." He stands there looking at me.

"Sami is that you?" Emily asks sliding the door open. Embry steps aside as she comes out. "Why dont' you come in?" I look at Embry in accomplishment and follow her in.

"Where's Sam?" I ask angrily.

"Um-upstairs. Why? Is everything ok?" she asks worriedly.

"No, everything is not OK!" I snap. At first she is taken aback by my sudden attitude but quickly regains herself.

"What is this all about?" Sam asks walking down the stairs. Before I answer the back door opens and the rest of the pack walks in, including Jake.

"This is about how you are working Embry like he's your bitch!" I snap. "He goes to school, goes to work, and patrols on his days off! He's hardly sleeping with all these crazy hours and I'm tired of never being able to see him! I want you to release him of his patrolling duties on Saturdays so he can sleep!!" I yell glaring at him.

"I can't do that Sami and you know that." My hormones and short temper were getting the best of me and I could feel myself about to snap. I look at Embry for any kind of help but he just stood there obviously not wanting to tick off his alpha.

"Sam, can't you just do it this once?" Emily asks touching his arm.

"I would like to but I can't." he says apologetically.

"Fine, whatever. I'm done. Guess I'll find out the sex of the baby on my own." My temper had turned into crying. I turned and left the house crying.

"Sam, do something!" Emily yelled. I climbed into the car and drove off to my appointmet crying. As I got to the hospital, I parked the car and wiped my face trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying but my blood shot eyes and red tented nose gave me away. Ten minutes later I'm sitting in a doctors office waiting. I've flipped through three magazines while waiting.

"Samantha Cullen." the nurse calls my name and I stand up placing the magazine on the table. "Right this way." I follow her through the door and down a hallway. "Place your purse here and step on the scale."

"Now whatever I weigh, you'll deduct twenty pounds won't you?" I ask jokingly trying to lighten my spirits. She laughed and I stepped onto the scale. She hit a few buttons and the red letters lit up the small screen. As it climbed passed my normal weight I groaned. Finally the numbers stopped changing and I sighed. 167. "I've gained twenty pounds? Doesn't seem like it."

"That's the baby taking in everything and gaining weight." she said. "Follow me and I'll put you in a room." I grabbed my purse and we headed to a room. When we got in there she took my blood pressure, temperature, asked me a few questions about the pregnancy and measured my belly. when she finished with all that she left the room and said the doctor would be right in. It completely sucks that Embry isn't here. He should be here to experience this with me. As more tears filled my eyes, there is a light tap at the door before it opens.

"I'm Dr. Machello. Are you Samantha?" the doctor asks. It's not Carlisle and that's who I was expecting.

"Yes but um where is Carlisle?" I ask.

"He couldn't make it today, I'm filling in for him. Cullen? Are you related to him?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm his granddaughter." I answer proudly.

"Granddaughter?" Shock is evident on her face.

"He is older than he looks. Botox." I laugh quickly making up a lie.

"Hm, I never knew. Anyways, will the father be joining up?"

"Um...no. He got-caught up." I frown.

"Ok, let's get started. Lay back and lift your shirt up." I lay back and get comfortable on the table then pull the shirt up, exposing my belly. She places a towel over my lap and adds gel to my stomach and places the wand on it. I look at the TV that is hanging in the corner of the room as an image pops up. "There's your baby. There are the eyes, the nose, lips..." she continues to point out all the features.

"Wow." I sigh. She held the wand still as the baby moved. "It's so weird." I giggle rubbing the sides of my stomach.

"Are you ready to find out what this little cutie is?" she asks.

"Yes." I kept my eyes glued to the screen as she moved it around for a few minutes. It took her a while because the baby kept moving.

"Little squirmy isn't it." she laughs. "Ah, there we are." she smiles.

"What is it?"

"Say hello to your..."

*BUM-BUM-BUM!!!!! What do you think? little hormonal, a little angry sami going off on sam. What do you think the gender is? let me know what you think in the reviews!!*


	28. Chapter 28

With the ultra sound pictures in my purse and a smile on my face, I head back home. My left hand rest on my swollen belly the entire time. Nothing could ruin this for me, absolutely nothing. Today might have started off bad but in a matter of thirty minutes, that all changed. As I pull up to Emily's she and Kim are sitting on the front porching. As I park the car, I grab the pictures and climb out. "Where is everybody?" I ask approching them.

"In the house."

"Why are you all...smiley?" Kim asks. I pull out the ultra sound pictures and hold them up. **"OH MY GOD**!!!" she screams taking them from me. Emily stands next to her and looks over her shoulder at the five small pictures.

"Is there...there's...OH MY GOD!!! **SAMI**!!!" Emily yells hugging me.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kim smiles joining our hug.

"What's with all the commotion?" Seth asks as the door slides open and the pack comes out. Leah comes over and Kim shows her.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asks smiling.

"Yep. It is." I smile giving her a hug.

"What is it? What's going on?" Collin asks.

"She found out the genders." Emily smiled as we all looked at the guys. My eyes went to Embry and he stood shocked. All thoughts of what happened earlier evaporated into the air and disappeared as I placed my hands on my stomach.

"Genders?" Sam asks as he and the guys crowd around us to look at the pictures

"Yep...a boy _and_ a girl." I smile even wider. My eyes filled with tears as Embry walked down the steps and over to me.

"We're having **_twins_**?" he asks after a second.

"Yes." I smile as tears of joy slide down my face. He wipes them away before pulling me toward him and kissing me full on the lips. Love, adoration, affection, happiness and many other feelings washed off of his lips and over me. After we pulled apart, I was passed around and wrapped in warm hugs. When I got back to Embry, he placed his hands on my tummy and rubbed it.

"I'm gonna call Tiffany...we need to celebrate." Emily smiles.

"Why don't you call your family and invite them." Sam smiles.

"Wait...seriously?" I ask.

"Yea, this is a special occasion. They should be here too but only for tonight."

"Thank you Sam. So much." I wrap my arms around him and hug him for the first time. "Can I borrow your phone?" I ask Embry. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I dial the home number and wait for someone to answer.

"Cullen residence." Renesmee's sweet voice chimes over the phone.

"Hey, Renesmee...it's Mantha. Is your mommy there?" I smile as we all make out way into the house.

"Mommy! It's Mantha! It's Mantha!" she screams into the phone making me pull it away from my ear.

"Thank you baby, go see if grandma needs help with coloring. Sam?" Bella says into the phone.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? Hows the baby?" she asks.

"Good and good. That's actually why I'm calling. Will you have everyone gather around, it's kinda important."

"Just a sec." I wait a full minute until there is slight static coming from the other end.

"Sami, what's so important?" Jasper asks.

"Well, we're having a party tonight to celebrate and Sam suggested I call and invite you all down."

"Seriously? He is actually giving us permission to go onto the Rez? What's the occasion?" Alice speaks up.

"I'll tell you if you come...will you all?" I ask. There is a silence on the other end of the phone for several minutes. Just when I think they are going to hang up or something someone speaks.

"We'll be there." She speaks from the other end. It's been a while since I'd actually heard her speak to me but now she is agreeing to come down here.

"O-oh ok."

"What time should we be there?" Esme asks.

"Em, what time should they be here?"

"Whenever."

"Whenever you can."

"Ok, see you in a few." We hang up and I walk into the living room to sit on Embry's lap.

"You still mad at me for earlier?" he asks placing his hand on my belly.

"No, after I got the news we were having twins...I was so happy that I could forgive Hitler for killing all those Jews but now that I'm coming off my high, I hate him again." I smile.

"I can't believe we're having twins."

"Do you wanna see em?" he nods his head with a grin on his face. "Jared, let me see the pictures." He passes them around the room until he get to me. "Say hello to our little boy and our little girl." I smile holding them up. He asks questions and I answer them like the doctor had done for me. "Here are their eyes, their noses, their legs and their genitles." We all sit around for about two hours just talking about random stuff, well they were. Embry and I were in our own little world until there is a flash. I look and see Emily with her digital camera in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"You guys just looked so cute...this could be part of the baby album, when you found out their sex." she smiles.

"Thanks Em." I smile. "I gotta pee." I groan getting off Embry's lap. I rush to the bathroom and relieve myself. After I wash my hands I walk out and halt in the hallway.

"You have a beautiful home." Esme's voice whispers through the house.

"Thank you." The house grows quiet so I walk out making my presence known.

"Sami, holy cow you're huge." Dad smiles coming over to me.

"Aww...you're so sweet." I laugh giving him a hug. As I look over his shoulder, everybody is here. Including her. "Hi guys." I smile giving everyone hugs except her.

"Sami, you look beautiful." Grandma smiles when we pull apart.

"Thank you."

"Sorry I didn't make it to your appointment today. Nessie had a little fever and Bella was worried so I called in."

"Don't worry. I was well taken care of." I smiled. I have to try with all my power not to think about the babies. If Edward knows then it won't be a shock to him either so I gotta keep my mind off of the genders of them.

"Ok, the food is ready. Let's move everything out to the picnic area." Emily says grabbing several dishes.

"Here, let me help you." Esme smiles grabbing a few of them. As we all move toward the back door, a cold hand on my arm stops me. I turn to see her standing before me.

"Can we talk for a sec?" she asks.

"Um...sure." I lead her to the front porch and sit on the rocking chair as she sits next to me. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Samantha...I'm sorry." she frowns. I look at her in shock. As long as I can remember she has never apologized for anything she has said or done to ANYONE.

"I-um..." I was beyond lack of words.

"Just let me speak. Please." I nod my head and place my hands on my belly. "I'm sorry for everything. I regret everything that happened. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I guess at the time...I was just...in shock and didn't know how to process everything. It all happened so fast and I didn't know how to handle it. I know I shouldn't have acted that way but I didn't know how else to react. Ever since that day, I've thought about calling you but realized I told you to leave your phone. The day I saw you on the road, I was going to talk to you until you drove off."

"How do you think I've been feeling? How do you think I felt when I found out? I'm the one thats pregnant. I needed you. I needed my mom to be there to tell me everything was going to be ok. To help me but instead you kicked me out. You disowned me. I had never felt that bad before in my life. I felt like I had disappointed everybody. It's not like I planned this. I still feel like a disappointment." I said as tears filled my eyes. Before I could even process it, she was hugging me.

"I'm sorry honey. I am SO sorry. You don't have to forgive me now but I just wanna be there for you from now on if you will let me." she whispered. "Everybody makes mistakes from time to time and they should be forgotten. I shouldn't have gotten so mad when you decided to keep it. You're my daughter, you're very headstrong like me." she smiled when she pulled back.

"Daughter?" Her face twisted and I know if she could cry she would be. "Does that mean I can call you mom?" I ask.

"Of course. Does this mean you'll come home?" she asks.

"As much as I'm glad that we're talking...I can't leave. This is my home now. I'm staying with Embry and his mom who is taking good care of me." I sigh. Before I continue Tiffany's car pulls into the driveway. As she gets out she walk to the passenger side and helps Billy out of the car. "Tiffany, Billy. How are you?" I ask standing up.

"Emily called us and told us that we need to come over immediately. Where is everybody?" she asks.

"Out back."

"Is everything ok?" Billy asks.

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine. Just celebrating."

"Why is she here?" he asks looking behind me at my MOTHER.

"Sam invited them to celebrate with us. It's only for today."

"Ok, well we're gonna go out back now." Tiffany says.

"Wait...mom, this is Embry's mom Tiffany. Tiff this is my mom Rose."

"I'd say nice to meet you but it's not. What kind of mother kicks her daughter out and disowns her when she finds out she is pregnant?" Tiffany glares at her.

"It was a mistake and we had just talked about it. It's in the past." Mom whispers.

"Well I have nothing to say to you even if you did make up. But I will say that Samantha is a joy to be with." She says before pushing Billy to the backyard.

"Why don't we get you something to eat?" mom smiles at me. We walk to the backyard and I grab some food that is safe for me to eat. Of course my family isn't eating but they are nibbling at a few things so it won't be awkward. After eating five plates, drinking three bottles of water, six brownies and nine trips to the bathroom...it was time to make the announcment.

"So why are we celebrating?" Billy asks drinking his beer. Embry and I stand up then walk to the front of the picnic tables.

"Well I had a doctors appointment today that was supposed to be with Carlisle and I'm kinda glad it wasn't because now I can tell all of you." I smile.

"Tell us what?" Bella asks.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asks.

"We know what we are having." Embry smiles grabbing my hand. I look at him before looking at everyone else. The pack already knows so it's just my family, Billy, and Tiffany that don't know.

"Well...what is it?" Alice asks.

"One is a boy and the other is a little girl. I'm having twins." I smile.

"OH MY!! Samantha Melanie Cullen!! That is so great!!" Dad yells walking up to us.

"I'm having a grandson AND a granddaughter?" Tiffany asks.

"Yes." Embry smiles. The rest of the night is filled with laughs, smiles, hugs, belly rubbing and Carlisle talking to me about twins. I ended up falling asleep in the hammock that was hanging between two trees.

 ***I know i know, the pack and Cullen's are enemies. Also Rose and Sami talked it out. Hope you enjoy this.***


	29. Chapter 29

"Baby...will you rub my legs?" I ask Embry as I sit on the couch next to him.

"Sure." he smiles picking my legs up and starts to rub them. I now look like I am seven months but I'm really four months and the babies are active as hell. They are always moving, kicking and stretching. My ankles are huge, my stomach looks like a beach ball, and I can barely walk without getting winded. The babies are progressing fantastically. Carlisle said that they are at the point in their development that they can hear us, music and anything that goes on, on the outside. So when I'm lying still, I like to put headphones over my stomach and play the classical music that's on my IPod and at night Embry and I talk to them. Every time we sing to them they just kick and kick and flip around. Last night, one of them had the hiccups and it kinda tickled me so I would giggle every time it would hiccup. "How does that feel?" he asks.

"Really good. I'm so glad that Sam has been taking it easy on you with the patrolling." I sigh eating my bowl of grapes.

"Me too...oh my boss is gonna give me a few weeks off after the twins are born. Gotta help you out."

"That was nice of him." I smile. I place headphones over my stomach and turn on the music quietly.

"Your boobs have gotten really big." he laughs looking at them.

"Oh god I know. My bra barely fits anymore." I giggle.

"We might have to buy you some new ones for the time being." he smirks. I will never forget the first time he saw them since they started growing. We've had sex several times and they are bigger each time. Since he, Jake, Quil, Jared, Kim and Paul graduated a few weeks ago, they didn't have school any longer and everything is better. At first, Embry was talking about just dropping out and getting his GED but I made him go to school. Now Seth, Collin and Brady are the only ones in school. It's now the beginning of June and the weather is beautiful. For the last week there hasn't been any snow, rain or hardly any clouds which is very weird for this part of the country. Usually if it wasn't raining it was snowing, if it isn't snow it's raining, if it wasn't doing either then there was an over cast that would turn into both. There would only be one or two days where it would be this clear but I'm not complaining.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going up to Port Angeles to the 'Mommy to be' shop and get some. Usually when mommies are on bed rest they are allowed to walk for an hour or two that could be my excuse if we run into Miranda."

"Maybe Alice, Bella and your mom could take you later on. I'm supposed to be leaving in a few anyways; Sam wants me and the rest of the guys to help him build a shed in the back yard."

"Oh that should be comical. Where's my phone?" Yes, I got my phone back. Since mom and I made up, she gave everything back to me. My phone, credit card and whatever else I had to leave behind. She told me to take clothes but since none of them fit me any longer I told her to keep them or donate them.

"It's in the room. Want me to get it?" he asks applying pressure to the bottom of my feet.

"That feels good and no, I need to get dressed. I can't stay in your shirt all day." I sigh moving my legs off of him. He gets off the couch and helps me up. "This really sucks. I can't even get off the couch without needing help." I groan as I stand up and walk to the bedroom. I grab the phone and text them. 'I need 2 go 2 Mommy to be 4 a few things...do u Alice Bella wanna join me?' I text mom.

'Sure, do u want us 2 meet u there or do u wanna pick us up?'

'I can pick u up, it's on the way.'

'Ok, Renesmee is comin 2...she misses ya.'

'That's fine, I miss her 2. C ya'll n a bit.' I put the phone down and start to get ready. Nikola still had a few of her maternity pants and shorts from when she was pregnant with Embry so she gave them to me since my regular bottoms didn't fit me. I slide the shorts on and grab one of my shirts that are stretchy. "Embry? Have you seen my flip flops?" I ask searching for them. My feet are so swollen that they don't fit in my other shoes so I've been wearing flip flops.

"They're not in the closet?" he asks from the living room.

"No, I put them by the dresser but they're not there either." I reply walking out of the room and into the living room to search for them there.

"I'll check the room again." After looking for a few minutes I give up and sit on the couch. I place my feet on the coffee table and look at how swollen they are. "You both are lucky. While the two of you are in there, all nice and comfy. I'm out here suffering. My feet look like I got stung by a bee. But...you both are very worth all this." I smile rubbing my belly.

"Found em. They were under the bed." he drops them on the floor in front of me and helps me up. I slide them onto my feet and grab my purse off the table. "Phone." he smiles handing it to me.

"Thank you. I love you, have fun with Sam." I smile as he walks me to my car.

"Love you too. I also love both of you very, very much. Be nice to mommy while you're gone." he smiles kissing my belly through the shirt. I climb into the driver's seat and adjust it so my stomach isn't touching the steering wheel. After one more kiss, I click my seat belt into place and take off. After picking them up, we finally make it to Mommy to be and get what I need. After that we go to build a bear, where Renesmee makes a bear for me and my babies.

"That's really sweet Ren. Thank you." I smile hugging her.

"They can't have it till later." she smiles.

"What's later? After they're born?"

"No silly...later on at yo-" she is quickly cut off by Bella putting her hand over her mouth.

"At your house." She quickly says panicked. I look at her suspiciously for a second before shrugging.

"Can we go? My back is KILLING me." We head to the car and load the bags into the back. After dropping them off, I head to the house. I grab the bags from the back and carry them into the house. "Embry? Tiffany? Mello yellow!" The house if eerily quiet and it's so strange. I walk to the kitchen to get something to eat and see a bright pink post it on the fridge. 'At the beach with the whole gang. When you get home, come on out. Love E.' I crumple it up and toss it in the waste basket. I grab a bag of Doritos, a bottle of water and my purse then head to the beach. As I walk, I open the bag of chips and start eating them.

"Samantha!" I turn around and see Leah jogging toward me. "Hey, going to the beach?" she asks.

"Yep, chip?" She reaches into the bag and grabs a handful.

"Thanks." We walk and eat in silence as we get to the dirt path that leads to the beach. I roll the top of the bag downward and carry it next to me as I take a big drink of the water. As we get to the sand part of the path, it opens up and the beach comes into view. I move the water bottle from my mouth and stand there in shock.

"SUPRISE!!!!" Everyone yells. The pack, Billy, Sue, Rachael, Kim, Claire, Tiffany, Miranda, a few of the girls from work and my family cover the sandy beach. There are pink and blue decorations everywhere. Balloons, streamers, table clothes, cupcakes, and so much more. It's my baby shower. Thankfully it's not windy out or the decorations would be everywhere and the cupcakes would be covered in sand. Sam's grill is off to the side with smoke billowing from it, there is a table that has a bunch of food on it.

"Oh my god!" I squeal as tears fill my eyes and I walk forward.

"Shocked?" Leah asks from next to me.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this AT ALL." I smile walking with her to the group. I walked around giving and getting hugs and kisses. Emily and Alice place a sash over my shoulders that said 'mommy to be' and a tiara with blue and pink babies on it. When I got to Miranda and the girls from work I hugged them all. "If you're all here, who is at the store?"

"The 'Under construction' sign. Embry came in the other day and invited us, said that it would mean a lot to you. You look gorgeous by the way." Miranda smiled.

"Thanks. How are you girls? I miss working." After talking to them for a while the food was ready and I filled my plate twice. Everything was so good. As I took a bite out of a cupcake, Kim who was sitting next to me scooted away. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I don't wanna be near you when you explode." she teases.

"Oh ha ha ha...u so funny." I stick my tongue out at her. Forty minutes later the food was all gone and everyone was hanging out talking to each other. The pack and my family was actually getting along...it was really nice. Except when all the guys complained about being here. Emily is making Sam stay, Kim is making Jared stay, Rachael is making Paul stay, Sue is making Seth and Billy stay and Mom is making Dad stay. The rest of the guys actually wanna here.

"Time for games." Alice chimes. We all get in a circle as the first games starts.

"The rules of this game are to guess the type of candy bar by smelling it and the look of it but you can't taste it." Kim explains handing out four diapers to four random people. When one of them got to me I just passed it to Embry who looked at me funny.

"Too much like poop." I laugh. After a few minutes the game was over and everyone had to reveal their answers. Seth, Sue and Miranda got them right.

"The next game everyone will split into four teams of six, each team will get a roll of toilet paper. You will have to figure out how many sheets it will take to wrap around Samantha's belly." Emily smiles. As everyone splits into teams, Bella helps me stand up for a second so everyone can get a good look then sits me back down.

"Is everyone done?" I ask. Embry's group which consisted of him, Quil, Kim, Dad, Esme, and Bella was the team that got the closest number. The games continued to about an hour until it was time to open gifts. I sat in the plastic chair while everyone left to get their presents from the cars. It was like a parade of gifts as they came back. My eyes nearly fell out of my head at all the stuff that was being carried from the trees. Two bassinets, a crib still in the box, play pin, two walkers, bouncer, stroller, swing, forty bags filled with clothes, rags, blankets, bottles, nipples, diapers, plastic spoons, pacifiers, baby wipes, and SEVERAL other things. A few included a breast pump, rocking chair that was hand made by Billy and Jake, and burp rags. It took almost two hours to look at everything. Since I'm having twins, there was double everything. Miranda got me a gift card to Mommy to be just in case there was something I needed that I didn't get. "Where are we going to put all this stuff?" I ask Embry as I fold the baby clothes.

"Don't worry about it right now, we'll find a place." he smiles.

"There isn't enough space in the room for all this...there isn't enough room in the whole house." I frown.

"Babe, we will figure it out. I promise." he smiles touching my hand. I sigh and nod before continuing folding the onsies and he joins the guys passing the football around.

"Well, we're gonna get going." Miranda said as she walked over to us with the girls behind her.

"Oh, thank you girls for coming. It meant a lot to me." I smile giving them hugs as they bent down toward me.

"We will see you when you get back to work. Make sure you take care of those babies." Tessa smiles.

"Will do. Bye." I watch as they leave before turning back to the clothes. When I finish folding the clothes I set them aside and lean back in the chair. I end up rubbing my hands over my stomach and start to think about which one of us they will look like. Will they have my blonde hair or Embry's dark hair? Will they have my green eyes or his brown ones? As I sit there rubbing it, I start to hum a song that mom used tosingto me when I would have bad dreams.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

and when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings

them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Mom has joined in with me as everyone crowds around me.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings

them true

Here is the place where I love you.

As we finished singing the song, she grabbed my hand and held it as I continued rubbing my stomach. Under my hand, I feel several small kicks. "EMBRY!" I yell smiling. He hasn't had the opportunity to feel them kick or move yet so now was the time.

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah...just need Embry." I look as he rushes forward.

"What? Are you ok?" he asks. I grab his hand and place it on my stomach as they continued to kick and move and stretch. "Oh wow." he says in amusement with a smile on his face. "They're really in there."

"Did you think I was just getting fat?" I laugh moving his hand as the one of the left started to kick. "Ow, think this ones gonna be a soccer player." I laugh.

"Can we feel your babies?" Renesmee asks as she and Claire stand in front of me. Embry moves out of the way as they come forward. I grab their little hands and place them on my belly.

"You feel that?" I ask as they nod their heads. "Those kicks are the babies. You used to do that to your mommy all the time." I smile.

"Is that where I came from?" Renesmee asks.

"Yes, that is where you came from sweetie." Bella answers.

"How did I get there?" she asks. Nobody said a word but a few of us laughed. Bella and Edward looked at each other.

"She's too young to be asking about that stuff. She's not even a year." Bella whispered.

"It's ok...Samantha has an answer." Edward smiled as everyone looked at me.

"You got there by love. Love is what made you and love is the reason why you are here. Your mommy and daddy loved you so much; they wanted you to be here with us." I smiled. 'Even if they didn't know you were possible.' I think looking at Edward and Bella. Bella smiled at me in thanks.

"Do you love your babies?" Claire asks.

"Yes, very much. More than anything in the world."

"More than candy?" the two little girls ask as everyone laughs.

"More than candy." I smile.

"Ok, let's get you two little ones cleaned up." Emily smiles picking up Claire while Bella takes Renesmee.

"Does it hurt?" Kim asks as everyone sits around me. I'm the first one amongst them to be pregnant...guess they're living through me. Well Bella was pregnant but she was never on the reservation. Her pregnancy came and went so fast, nobody really had time to talk about it really. They just talked about how quickly the baby was growing and everything.

"Only when they kick a rib or an organ or get stuck behind my ribs...other than that...no, it doesn't hurt. At first it felt really weird. It felt like...holding a water balloon in your hand that has something in it." Everyone asks me questions about it and I answer them. As we all sit around laughing, talking and having a good time I suddenly suck in a deep breath and gasp in pain. "OW! OW!" I lean further back in my chair and grab my ribs.

"You ok?" Carlisle asks.

"Yep, under the ribs. I hate when they do this...Ow." Carlisle comes over to me and pushes on my stomach a few times in different directions until I am no longer in pain.

"There ya go. Just gotta move them around a little." he smiles. Renesmee and Claire fall asleep just before the sunsets beyond the horizon.

"We'd better get home. Little girl is all tuckered out." Bella smiles.

"I'm gonna get dad home, he's a little too drunk for my liking." Jake laughs loudly as Billy sits passed out next to him. We decide to call it a night and leave the beach after I give my family hugs. The pack helps us carry everything back to the house while Embry carries me without a problem. It takes two hours to place everything in places that aren't in the way. Embry and I take a shower together then get ready for bed. I have taken over the side of the bed closest to the door in case I need something in the middle of the night. It felt good to be lying down.

*Yay!!! Baby showers are so fun. when i was pregnant with my son my baby shower kinda sucked only because out of the thirty people that said they were coming only five showed up. So i didnt get much at all and had to rush to get everything i needed. but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.*


	30. Chapter 30

Ugh! These two are driving me crazy. All night they were kicking, moving, pushing, stretching, hiccupping and turning. When they weren't moving I was either peeing or staring at the wall. I haven't been able to sleep for two nights. They finally fell asleep around eight and I was able to fall asleep. So when I open my eyes to the smell of food, I look at the clock and groan. It's only 2:29. Before I could go back to sleep, my bladder tells me otherwise. I throw the sheet off of me and make my way to the bathroom. When I finish, I wash my hands and look at my reflection. I look beautifully horrible. The pregnancy has given me a sort of glow but the babies have given me dark circles from lack of sleep. I splash some water on my face and hope I look a little better. When I walk out of the bathroom, I just head toward the smell of food. As I walk through the living room and into the kitchen, Embry and Tiffany are cooking together. "Don't burn the eggs Embry." Tiffany orders him. He flips them quickly and sighs as they are browned a little. I giggle slightly and they look at me.

"Uuummm, SURPRISE BABE!!!" Embry yells in shock.

"Happy birthday honey." Tiffany smiles giving me a hug.

"Thank you. What's all this?" I ask sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, we were going to make you a late breakfast in bed but I guess you'll eat here." Embry smirks.

"That's really sweet." I smile. "Has Alice or anybody called about my party?" I ask propping my feet up on the chair next to me.

"Jake and Quil were over earlier and Bella called Jake. She said that everything is set, RSVPs are in and the reservation is made." he smiles as the oven dings. As Tiffany opens it, the smell of warm cinnamon rolls hit my nose.

"Oh my god! Those smell SOO freaking good!" I groan as my mouth starts to water. "So, you're gonna bring your boo?" I ask Tiffany.

"Yeah, he's gonna join us after he gets off work. He is really excited to meet you and Embry."

"Why would he be excited to meet me? Embry I understand, he's your son, but me?"

"He is excited because you're having my grandkids." She sets a large plate of the icing covered cinnamon rolls on the tables and my mouth waters even more. As I reach forward to grab one, a slight pressure builds in my stomach and pushes itself out.

"Did...did you just fart?" Embry asks laughing.

"Oh like you've never heard me fart before. I've been farting every night in bed, damn kids give me gas." I glare at him playfully biting a cinnamon roll.

"Eww...that's what the smell was?" he laughs faking a gag.

"Oh don't you even get me started. If it could happen you'd blow holes in your pants. I thought you damn near shit yourself yesterday." His mom laughed defending me.

"Oh whatever."

"At least I own up to my gas, you blame it on me or one of the guys if they're here."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Oh yes, you do." Tiffany jumped in.

"HA!! Two against one, you lose babe." I smile taking another bite.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's stop talking about gas. How does it feel to be eighteen?" Embry asks as he and Tiffany join me. They place eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit on the table along with some drinks. I fill up my plate quickly and dive into it before answering.

"No different. Just another day that's gonna come and go quickly." I smile.

"Well, your party is going to be a blast." I agree and we fall silent as we eat. I finish my plate and head to the bathroom.

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!?" Kim's voice screams out. I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room to see her, the entire pack and Rachael standing by the front door.

"Hey." I smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone yells. The babies jump sharply and start moving. I quickly grab my stomach and they look at me concerned.

"It's fine...you scared them." I laugh loudly. "What are you guys doing?"

"We bring early gifts. Here on the rez, we do things the old fashioned way. We make gifts and cards." Jake explained.

"Why don't you just give them to me at the party? It's in just a few hours." I sit in the rocking chair I got from the baby shower.

"We made plenty of cards to give you some during the party. Claire made a bunch too." Quil smiled. As the light shined on him I laughed.

"Why...Quil why do you have glitter all over your face?" I ask as Kim and Rachael sit by me to start handing me cards one by one.

"Claire. She thought it would be funny to dump an entire tube of glitter on me last night. I still haven't been able to get it out." he sighs.

"You look very pretty as a fairy." I tease looking at the cards.

"Hardy har har, you're such a comedian."

"I know." I continue looking at them and smile as I read what they each wrote in them. "Thanks guys. These are the first birthday cards I've ever gotten from friends." I smile stacking them on top of each other once I finish.

"You didn't have any friends up in Alaska?" Rachael asks.

"No, I was to busy partying i guess. I didn't have time to deal with the drama with the girls up there. Unless I accidently slept with one of their boyfriends."

"How many relationships did you break up because of it?" Kim asks curiously. I know it wasn't meant to be rude so I don't get mad.

"Two. One was on accident and the other was planned."

"What do you mean planned?" Jared asked.

"Well, this girl came up to me and told me that she has caught her boyfriend looking at me several different nights at a bar called Kristalls that I used to go to. He told her that he would NEVER cheat on her. Then a few weeks later, she came over to me and asked if I would flirt with him. She wanted to see if he would actually do it. She said she wouldn't get mad if it went all the way but she wanted to see if he would actually stop me. Well it went all the way and he didn't stop. The girl walked in on us in the bathroom and they got into a fight. She thanked me and I left."

"So you kinda helped her out with sex?" Collin asked confused.

"I guess...man, the old me would get a kick outta this." I laugh. I look at the clock an hour later and gasp. "I gotta get ready." Embry helps me get dressed while the rest of the group leaves to get ready. When I finish I fix my dress and smile.

"Ready?" Tiffany asks as I walk out to the living room.

"Yep, where'd Embry go?" I ask looking around.

"He left early. Said he had a few things to do."

"Oh ok. You look cute." I smile as we head out to my car.

"Thanks." As we head to the location of my party we talk about the babies. She told me about her pregnancy with Embry and from what she has told me, I'm lucky. She said he was always kicking, day and night. The twins kick but not day and night thankfully. "So do you two have ANY names picked out for my grand babies?" she asks pulling her phone out as it chimes.

"We can't decide. We've made list after list but just can't decide, we'll probably wait till the birth and whatever name comes to mind, and that's what they'll be." I smile as she laughs.

"That's how it was with me. I went through the pregnancy on my own. My parents had passed away when I was twenty-two, I didn't have any grandparents, my friends kinda drifted away from me after they found out I was pregnant and even when I came here I was kinda alone." she sighs.

"I'm gonna ask you something and if you don't wanna tell me then you don't have to. I'm just curious."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, Embry never talks about...his dad. Was he not there either?" She remains quiet for a few seconds. The air quickly became tense as she let out a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Um...well no he wasn't. I uh-around the time that I got pregnant...I was kinda "a whore"..." she used her fingers to indicate the quotation marks around the word. "...I slept with four guys the week I guess I conceived. They were all one night stands and by the time I found out I was pregnant, they were all long gone and I never heard from them again." She sighed.

"I don't know if Embry told you but I used to be the same way. Slept around all the time, I was never in a serious relationship because of it."

"Why'd you stop? I mean the sleeping around."

"Embry." I smiled looking at her gladly. "Did he tell you I tried to fight the imprint?" I ask.

"No, he never told me. Why did you try to fight it?"

"Because I didn't know him and it freaked me out that my life had just been laid out in front of me. Then, I liked the way my life was. I hated the idea of being tied to one person for the rest of my life. I wanted my life to stay the way it was so bad that I did something that I regretted and still do regret it." She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "The week before the fight, I stayed at Sam and Emily's because I was in a house of people who never slept and didn't understand that I needed sleep. They were nice enough to let me stay so I could sleep. The first night I was there, Paul and I went to Port Angeles and got a hotel room for a couple hours. I'm sure you can figure out what happened." I sadly blocked my face with my hair and sighed.

"So...you still regret it?"

"Of course I do. Even though I told him, I still feel guilty like I did when it happened. I was desperate to try to break it, I was willing to try anything but that only made me hurt."

"So, how do you feel now? About the imprint I mean."

"Honestly...it still freaks me out at some points but when I look at Embry...the feelings I get when our eyes meet...the look he gets in his eyes when he says he loves me...it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can proudly say that I will never ever go back to the way it was before. I have never felt so much love from one person; yeah my parents and family love me but never from a guy. When I finally accepted the imprint...it was truly the best day of my life. If you would have asked me six years ago, where I saw myself when I was eighteen...I probably would have said still sleeping around with random guys, with maybe three kids with three random guys and miserable." We laugh quietly, not because it was funny but because we've both been there. "Instead of that...I am incredibly happy, no longer sleeping around, with the guy that I love with all my being and having twins. Yeah the twin part could have waited a little bit longer but I have never been this happy in my entire life. I'm glad he imprinted on me because he has literally changed my life, no...He SAVED my life." I laughed loudly as I turned into the parking lot where my party is.

"For what it's worth...you are WAY better than any of his ex-girlfriends. They were awful girls but you are absolutely darling."

"You're just saying that because I'm having your grand babies." I laugh parking the car.

"Well that and because it's true. I can't wait to call you my daughter-in-law." She started to open her door as I froze. Wait, wait, wait, wait...WHAT!? Daughter-in-law? Is she serious? Is that why Embry left early? Oh my god! I slip my seat belt off and grab my purse then climb out. As we walk toward the building, she links arms with me. My heart is still beating frantically at the thought of Embry proposing. I really hope he isn't planning on doing that tonight. I'm too young to get married or engaged. As we walk into the building, cool air blasts me in the face blowing my hair away from my shoulders. Kids are running everywhere screaming, laughing; balloons floating behind them as they run passed me. Music is blasting through building, the sound effects from the different arcade games echo from the game room.

"Where is our room at?" I ask looking around. There are at least twelve different rooms and each one has a different theme. One is a princess theme, another is a super hero theme, there is one that is dark and has a movie screen in it where 'the Wizard of Oz' is playing and even one just for sports. There are four rooms that are dedicated to the 50s, 60s, 70s and the 80s. In the lobby of the large building is a bright pink Cadillac convertible that makes me wanna steal it.

"Hi, welcome to Incredible Pizza...can I help you find anything?" one of the workers asks.

"Um...yeah. Which room is reserved for Cullen?" I ask.

"Is that the party with the large tan guys and the gorgeous pale group?" she asks smiling.

"Yep, that's them." Tiffany and I both answer.

"Right this way." she smiles leading us to one of the rooms in the back. We zig zag through a group of face painted, glitter covered, princess dress wearing little girls who run out of a second princess room. "Here you are." We reach a set of double doors that look as if they belong in a castle. As she knocks on the doors they open and two masked guys appear in front of us. I try to look into the room but it is really dark.

"Please put these on." one of them says. I look at the Masquerade mask and smile as I place it on my face. I grab Tiffany's hand and we walk into the dark room. As soon as the doors close, the lights come on and I jump a hundred feet in the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMANTHA!!!!!" I smile as I look around. The entire pack including Billy, Sue, Old Quil, Claire, Kim, Emily, and Rachael stand on one side of the room. While my family stands on the other side along with Carmen and Eleazar. Tiffany leaves to stand by Embry as Mom and Dad come over to me.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Mom smiles placing a crown made of flowers on my head.

"Thanks." I smile hugging the both of them. I walk around hugging everyone I can get too. When I get to Carmen and Eleazar I frown. "Where are they?" I ask meaning Tonya and Kate.

"They've mostly been in Brazil for the last couple of weeks; they were in Australia last month. They wish you a happy birthday and apologize for not coming." Carmen answers. I nod my head and hug Eleazar.

"But they sent a gift." Eleazar smiles.

"Oh god. Lord only knows what they sent." I laugh moving on to hug Embry.

"Happy birthday babe." he smiles giving me a kiss.

"Thanks." I smile adjusting my mask. As I gaze around the room, it a total Masquerade themed room. It was huge. It was big enough to hold a dance floor, two thrones, fifty plus games, a small buffet bar, a pop machine, snack bar, play area for kids and an area that had a large renaissance style table placed in the middle of it, next to the dance floor. It was incredible. I'm placed at the head of the large table alongside Embry and smile. The workers start to fill up the buffet bar with all my favorites, obviously the work of Esme and Mom. Let the party begin.

 ***FunFact: there actually used to be an Incredible Pizza here in Indianapolis, Indiana. I went there only once before it ended up closing for unknown reasons. it was so fun to go there and hang out with friends and family but anywho, hope you guys enjoyed the two chapters today!!***


	31. Chapter 31

Three hours later after I've eaten, played a few games, mingled, pretended to be a queen and everyone was my subjects (lol). I opened the few gifts I got even though I specifically told everyone not to get me anything. After a while I got bored and decide to kidnap Claire and Renesmee then take them out to the face painter. Renesmee gets wings painted around her eyes while Claire gets random stuff put on her. I remove my mask when it's my turn and ask the painter to paint my mask onto my face so I don't have to wear it. Ten minutes later, it looks like I'm still wearing the mask. I notice a little girl gawking at it, so I hand it to her as Claire, Renesmee and I leave the station. The two girls then wanna get a balloon so I take them to get one, then I take them to see the puppet show. After doing all that, by the time we get back to the room I'm holding their hands with four balloons in each hand, I have a balloon animal thing on my head, and a killer headache. "What on earth happened to you?" Bella asks as I was the girls back into the room. "We were about to send out the search party."

"First it was face painting, then balloons, then the puppet show and back to the balloons and here." I smile handing her the balloons.

"Mommy, look at my face...I have wings." Renesmee giggles pointing to her face as I walk Claire over to Emily.

"Don't you look adorable?" Emily smiles picking her up. She nods her head and squirms out of Emily's arms to find Quil.

"Samantha, I love your face paint...it looks like you're wearing your mask." Kim gasps coming over to me as I sit down. My back has started to hurt from the pressure on it so it feels good to sit.

"Thanks...where are the guys?" I ask as all the girls crowd around me in their chairs.

"Playing games. Apparently, your father is trying to break a high school on some kind of game and all the guys are amused." Mom rolls her eyes.

"Even Carlisle and Billy? That's a shocker...who would have known." I laugh. As we sit in our small group talking for close to an hour, the music suddenly cuts off and everyone looks around. As I look toward the jukebox, I see Jasper smiling as he walks over and offers his hand to Alice as he bows. I smile as I watch her gently place her hand in his and they walk to the dance floor. I look at them confused as the guys emerge from the game room.

"It's time for dancing and speeches." Alice smiles.

"Oh dear god." I groan covering my eyes as my cheeks grow hot. One of the babies kicks so I place my hand on my stomach.

"Since we are already up here...we'll start." Jasper smiles taking over. As the speeches start, the embarrassing stories soon follow from my family.

"It's hard to believe that you were once a little four year old who liked to collect frogs in her underwear on rainy days, now you're a beautiful eighteen year old women who is about to have twins and is afraid of frogs." Esme smiles. I stare in horror as everyone laughs.

"Seriously? Out of ALL the embarrassing stories you have of me...you decide to tell that one?" I ask in shock. Soon after my family talks, everyone else gives small speeches then they are over.

"Now, Samantha...we need you to join us up here." Edward smiles. Kim and Embry help me out of my seat as I walk over. Then it's just me and my vampire family standing on the dance floor, except Bella. Guys are on one side and somehow I end up on the side with Esme, Alice, Mom and Carmen.

"What's going on?" I ask confused. As the music plays softly, I recognize the music and grin. When I was younger, my family was always teaching me new dances, how to play different instruments, and etc. I know how to waltz, tango, salsa, cha cha, fox trot, square dance, and just about any other dance and I could also play the piano and the violin. This has always been my favorite dance to do. Before Edward met Bella, he was my dancing partner. Now that I'm pregnant and huge, it's a little difficult to dance to it. (LINK VIDEO-Brandenburg Concerto #3 JSBACH or dance scene from Pride and Prejudice or Emma) We switched partners several times until the song ended and I was back to Edward. As everyone clapped I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks.

"I can't believe I remembered the steps." I smile. As everyone starts to dance, a song starts to play that makes me, Renesmee and Claire squeal.

"Seriously? Elmo's world? Aren't you a little too old for that?" Brady asks.

"Never." I smile as I sing along with the little screaming girls. Then normal music starts to play. I can't do alot of dancing so I sit at the table and eat a few bites of a brownie I got from the buffet.

"Samantha." I turn to see Tiffany walking over with a very handsome guy attached to her hip. "Sami, this is Eric. Eric...this is Samantha and my grandkids." she laughs.

"You weren't joking when you said she was gorgeous. Embry got lucky." Eric smiles in a british accent.

"Um, thanks. I've heard a lot about you." I smile shaking his hand.

"All good I hope."

"Of course. Thank you for coming, I know it must be weird going to a birthday party of someone you don't even know."

"Well yes but any friend of Tiffany's is a friend of mine." I feel a warm arm wrap around my waist and I smile.

"Eric, good to see you again." Embry says shaking his hand.

"As it always is." Things grow quiet in our small group.

"Well, I'm going to race him on the go-carts." Tiffany smiles pulling him away as if she were a teenager.

"Come with me...the next one is for you." I look at Embry confused as he pulls me to the dance floor. Once there, he pulled me too him and wrapped his arms around my waist. My belly pressed against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to sway. (LINK VIDEO-Hero Enrique Iglesias) As we danced we couldn't take out eyes off each other's eyes. His mask was keeping me from seeing the rest of his face, so I hooked my fingers around it and started to slip it off. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I wanna see you." I smirk pulling it off. I toss it to the side and trace the lines that were embedded on his face from it. "That's better." I smile tangling my fingers in his hair gently. He starts to sing along with the song and I can't help but grin from ear to ear as our eyes lock again.

"I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away..." he smiles down at me. He reaches up and removes my arms from around his neck just as the music picks up. I grabs my hands and spins be swiftly then pulls me back keeping my hand held high as he pulls me toward him.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"Well, mom helped me out." He spins me again and this time when my belly presses against him, the babies start to kick and move. "Are they awake?" he asks. I nod my head and he bends over and kisses my belly. Suddenly, I'm blinded by camera flashes. "I love you babies." he whispers as the song ends. Suddenly, one of them kicks me in the bladder making me gasp loudly. "You ok?"

"Yep, I'll be right back." I quickly move away from him and rush to the bathroom. Finally, once my bladder likes me again I wash my hands and head back to the room. As I walk in, I can't help but look at my loved ones. Everyone is actually getting along. My dad, Jasper and Mom are actually laughing with Embry, Quil and Paul. It's as if the fued between them never ended. As I smile to myself I decide to go to the Kidz Zone and sit on the little swing set. I swing back and forth gently as I rub my hands over my belly as they continue to kick and twist inside.

"What are you doing?" I look up to see Embry leaning against the wall looking at me.

"Sittin and swingin...what are you doing?" I smirk as he makes his way over to me. He stands behind me and pushes me gently.

"Standin and pushin." he laughs. "I have something for you."

"Oh really...what could that be?" I question. He moves in front of me and pulls something out of his back pocket.

"Before I hand this to you...I want you to know that I talked to your family, my mom, and the pack. Everyone is ok with it and they will help out after the twins are born."

"Um-ok?" He hands me a white envelope. I stand up and begin to open it. My eyes examine the contents of the envelope. "Plane tickets?"

"Carlisle says that you can travel a few months after you give birth." I continue to look at the tickets and start to scream.

"OH MY GOSH!! IS THIS FOR REAL!?" I squeal looking at him.

"Yes, your mom and dad pitched in to help me get them. They feel bad that you didn't get to go."

"What's going on?" Kim asks rushing in with everyone behind her.

"I'm going to PARIS!!" I scream pulling him toward me.


	32. Chapter 32

I pull the covers closer around me and try to block out the noise that is coming from the living room. I struggle to roll onto my right side and look at the alarm clock, 2:16am. I groan loudly and pull the pillow over my head. The loud noise doesn't quiet down at all, it's just muffled. As Paul, Jake and Quil cheer Embry on at whatever it is he is going I remove the pillow. The pack and the imprints went out to celebrate Quil's birthday around five and I, of course, didn't go seeing as how I'm pregnant. I've been in bed for four hours but woke up when they got back. They all thought that it was a good idea to come back to the house drunk and continue celebrating. If Tiffany didn't have to go to work, she'd for sure be all over them about being to loud.

As their loud booming laughter echoes into the room, I throw the blankets off of me. I sit up and fix my tank top and shorts. I waddle to the door and throw it open before waddling to the living room. As I come around the corner I see them all with beers in their hands. It shocks me that Brady, Collin and Seth are drinking too. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I yell quickly grabbing their attention. Embry looks at me and removes his beer from his lips as Brady, Collin and Seth hide their beers behind their backs.

"Hey baby." Embry smirks walking over to me.

"No! Don't 'HEY BABY' me! What is going on in here?" I ask pushing his hands away from me as he tries to pull me toward him.

"It's Quil's birthday, duh." Paul laughs. Since they have such high body temperatures, they can't get drunk but they sure as hell can get tipsy and annoying.

"No, Quil's birthday ended two hours ago and that's not what I asked. Why is everyone making so much noise? I was trying to sleep."

"Stop being a buzz kill." Collin laughs taking a sip.

"Does your mom know you are drinking? What about you Brady? I'm sure they would both find it interesting."

"Party pooper." Brady snickers putting the bottle down.

"Come on babe...don't be like this. Just because you can't party anymore doesn't mean you gotta take it out on us." I look at Embry shocked.

"I'm pregnant you asshole! So forgive me for not wanting to drink while I am having your babies." I glare at him. After I say that, we start fighting non-stop for twenty minutes. We've fought before but never like this. I mean, I'm full out screaming at him, he's yelling at me, the guys are trying to get us to calm down but we just push them away. I can feel my face growing red as my anger builds. At any second, one of us could say something that we don't mean that will hurt the other. He starts to bring up stuff that happened before I accepted the imprint and how I lived my life before I came here.

"Me inprinting on you was the best thing that could have ever happened to you. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be whoring around." he glares at me. I hear the rest of the guys gasp loudly along with me.

"Embry, dude that was way to far." Paul snaps pushing on his chest slightly.

"It's the truth." he snaps back. I can feel tears start to build up in my eyes but I turn my head and quickly wipe them away, he is not worth my tears right now.

"Fine, you know what. You win." My voice cracks slightly before I turn and head back to the room. I grab one of my duffle bags that I got from Emily and started to pack it. After I fill it with clothes and toiletries, I slip on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tshirt. I slip my shoes on, grab my purse that has my wallet, keys, phone and random stuff in it. I slip the strap to my bag over my shoulder and make my way toward the front door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Embry asks grabbing my arm.

"Let me go." I snap jerking my arm out of his grasp. I make my way out to my car and place the duffle in the back seat. I climb into the front seat and shove the key in and try to start it. As I turn the ignition it makes a loud screeching sound and dies. I try a few more times before smacking it several times. I can hear them in the house arguing. Jake and Quil are trying to get him to apologize to me but he is ignoring them. I grab my purse and get out of the car. I decide to walk to Sam and Emily's since they are the closest.

"Sami! Hold up!" I turn to see Seth, Brady and Collin running after me. "Where are you going?" Seth asks.

"I was gonna go to Forks but my car won't start, so I'm gonna go to Sam and Emily's. Just leave me alone for now." They stop following me and disappear back to the house. I continue walking along the side of the road for a few minutes. After a few minutes, I start to get this cramping feeling in my abdomen that makes me double over. Thinking it's just gas or something, I continue my way to their house. Seconds later, a SHARP pain stabs me in the back that makes me cry out and my knees go weak. I place my hands on my knees and look around. I'm next to the parking lot at La Push Beach, knowing that there is somewhere to sit there, I make my way toward the picnic tables. Just before I sit down, I feel as if I had just peed my pants. My pants are soaked, my feet are wet and I didn't have anything to change into. Not even seconds later, I grab my stomach and hold onto the table to keep from falling over. "Oh my god." I gasp through gritted teeth as another stab of pain hits me in my lower back. I sit on the bench and grip the old wood with my my fingers. "I can't be in labor. I can't be. It's too early." When the pain stops, I grab my purse and reach for my phone to call someone...anyone. As it lights up 'No Service' flashes across the screen. "SHIT!!" I hiss. I have to make it to Sam and Emily's. It's not that far away. I manage to get up from my seat and I start to make my way back up the road toward their house. The contractions are powerful when they come. Some I can handle but others I can't help but cry out in pain. I practice my breathing that I learned from a few lessons I took. Not a single car has passed me since I left the house, what I would give for a random car. As I come to the dead end road that their house sits on, I try to quicken my waddling pace. The contractions are coming way to fast and I don't know how to slow them down. Just before I can get to their house, the pain becomes to much for me and I end up on my hands and knees as tears leave my eyes. I have NEVER, EVER felt this kind of pain before. I crawl toward a big boulder and lean against it. Suddenly I open my mouth and a blood curling scream leaves my lips, echoing off of the trees.

~Emily's P.O.V~

Someone is screaming. I sit up in bed and look around the dark room. Sam is asleep next to me and the house is quiet. When I hear it again, I shake Sam's shoulder. "Sam." I whisper shaking him.

"What's wrong?" he asks rolling over with eyes still closed.

"I heard someone screaming." I whisper straining my ears as if I was trying to hear what was going on across the country.

"It was probably a dream. Go back to bed." he yawns. Just before I lay back down, a blood curtling scream pierces the house. Sam shoots up and we look at each other.

"I don't think it was a dream." I say as we jump out of bed. I quickly grab my robe and my slippers before we run down the stairs. As we reach the front door, another screams echoes through the house and we run out.

"SAM!!! EMILY!!!!" Samantha's screams hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god! It's Samantha." I take off running in the direction of her screams which is up the road. "Sam!? Where are you!?" I yell. Her cries grow louder as we get closer. Sam runs ahead of me quite a ways until he stops.

"I found her." he yells to me. I take off running until I reach them. She is propped up on a boulder with her knees up and tears running down her face. "Sami, what's going on? Why are you out here at two in the morning?" Sam asks as I kneal next to her. She explains about her and Embry getting into a fight and everything that was said. She was on her way here when her water broke.

"Sami, I'm gonna pull your pants off of you and look." she nods her head and Sam's moves up toward her head and looks away. I quickly pull her pajama pants off of her and lay them on the wet grass. As I look between her legs, I strain my eyes to look but as my eyes adjust to the darkness I can see a little head full of hair. "Oh my god, we gotta get her to Carlisle. She's crowning."

"I can't be!!! It's too early!!" she cries.

"The fight must of stressed your body out and sent you into early labor. Sam, help me get her up so I can give her my bathrobe." I order him. He quickly lifts her up onto her feet and I slip my robe off my shoulders and wrap it around her. "Carry her to the house, I'm gonna go ahead of you and call Carlisle and Kim. She will have to call everyone else." I run back to the house and pull the phone of the wall quickly before dialing the Cullen's house while turning lights on.

"Hello?" Esme's voice appears on the other end.

"ESME!!! You and everyone else needs to come down here NOW!!" I panic.

"What's wrong?" she asks confused.

"Samantha is in labor and crowning. Now hurry!!" I hang up the phone just as Sam walk in carrying a crying Samantha. I grab a couple blankets and pillows then put them on the kitchen table. "Place her here and pile the pillows up behind her." Sam follows my orders as I remove the robe from her. I place a sheet over her knees and prop her legs up. "Your family is on the way. I'm gonna call Kim and have her call everyone."

"Ok." she cries. I pick up the phone again and dial her number. Jared picks up on the third ring and I tell him what is going on. He immediately hangs up after saying he will call everyone.

"What else can I do?" Sam asks breathing heavy.

"Towels, warm water, and a cold rag." Seconds after giving him those orders, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens barge in. I tell Carlisle what I know and he thanks me.

~Samantha's P.O.V~

"Mom!" I cry as my family walks in. Everyone rushes over to me in worry.

"Oh baby girl. It's gonna be ok. We're here...you're gonna be alright." she tries to sooth me.

"It hurts." I cry as dad pushes hair away from my face. Sam comes over with a few things and places a cold cloth on my forehead. Seconds later, the door flies open and I hear Embry.

"SAM!!! SAMI!!!" he yells pushing his way through.

"Get him out of here. I don't wanna see him!!!" I hiss as a contraction hits me.

"I'm not going anywhere." he gently says coming over to me. "I am so, so, so, so SO sorry for what I said. I didn't mean a single word of it, it was just the alcohol. I would never ever mean any of those words." he whispers. "Please let me stay." he begs.


End file.
